Emily Remma Swan-Mills
by HeroicWarrior
Summary: A little girl is sent away from her parents, but when she meets them, her world is turned upside down. Her troubles extend farther than she originally thought and now she has to save an entire population, while getting used to her new life.
1. Beginning

**Authors Note:  
This is my first ever fan fiction, so please go easy on the reviews. I do not own Once Upon a Time, just the story. This will eventually be Swan Queen, but right now just family.**

Sometime in the future, there is a little girl born from very powerful witches. She was to be the new savior and second heir to the throne, but she was in trouble. She was powerful, but her powers made her unpredictable. She brought a great evil from another realm to her world before her birth. When she was born, she was sent to live with the common folk and her powers were bound. The creature only could track her magic, so binding her powers was the smartest idea. The little girl was not known by her parents and she longed for the day she would meet them.

Sky was a free-spirit. She could never be held down and she was always stirring trouble. She just turned 16, well according to her orphanage. She lived with the other orphans all her life and she has seen kids come and go all her life. She felt sad to see other kids find people who love them, while she was stuck being alone. She was mad at her parents for abandoning her and though the world was out for her head. She was currently stealing from a local thief and giving back to the people of her town. She caused trouble around, but was also considered to be a hero. The town loved her because of her kind heart, though not always pure. Sky did not have a name when she came to the orphanage, so the head decided that she would be as adventurous and infinite as the sky. Sky thought she would find out her name and she would be able to find family, but she was happy to be living with the Lucas's. Eugenia Lucas and her granddaughter, Ruby Lucas, took amazing care of her. Sky knew that they were both werewolves and found that incredible cool and fascinating. Ruby and her grandmother were always leaving her alone because of some diplomatic duty for the queens. She has been used to living on her own, but still causes trouble getting by.

She caught the thief and gave most of the materials back to the family. She kept some amount of silver to sell to the Dark One. She stole some objects that he couldn't get because of the rules. Also, because his wife had him wrapped around her little finger. The Dark One is married to the beautiful, smart, and kind Belle. Sky was close friends with Belle and could always get deals done. Belle also kept Sky in the loop about everything going on. The Ogre's are was going on still, so Sky would be drafted soon. She was surprised that she was not asked earlier. She was well trained using a bow and arrow and could track anything, but never had proper training. She sold the silver to Rumpled and went back to the cottage.

She entered to see a worried Ruby running around the small building. "Sky, there you are. We need to talk."

"What's up, Ruby?"

"This is not easy. You are going to serve in the royal army."

"WHAT!?"

"You were drafted today and they need you. You leave tomorrow."

"What about the town? What about you?"

"The town will be fine and I will keep looking for your parents. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. You will see your parents."

"What am I doing exactly?"

"Your skills will be tested and then that will determine your job. You could be commander, general, royal guard, artillery, anything. Just be safe."

"I will. I am going to pack and I will leave at first light."

Sky gave Ruby a hug and went to her room. She packed up all her stuff, clothes, and her baby blanket. Sky stared at her blanket for a long time. It was donated to her from the villagers. It didn't have anything besides sentimental properties. It was said it was blessed by the royals and it would lead her to her heart's greatest desire. Crazy, right? She was a bit skeptical, but thought it could be possible. When she finished packing she went straight to bed and was out like a light.

In the morning, she woke up to the smell of eggs. She got up and got ready and walked out of her room. She then saw that there was food all set for her. Ruby and Granny both had teary smiles on their faces. Sky gave her goodbyes and went the long journey of walking to the castle. The castle was a days walk, but would have been quicker if she had a horse, but she never had enough money to afford one. She walked down the path and came to a stop at the entrance to the castle.

"Name," a guard said.

"Sky."

"You may enter."

Sky walked through the gates and was met with about 100 recruits. She went to the far corner and waited to be addressed. Then walked out someone in the most elegant and elaborate dress that was ever created. Sky could only assume that it was one of the queens.

"Hello, everyone. If you don't know already, I am Queen Regina. My wife, Queen Emma, and her mother, Queen Snow, are glad that you have come to help defend out land. I will be splitting you up into groups by age and then I will evaluate who you will be by the skills and potential you have. If you are 15 go to my left, if you are 16 or 17, stay in the middle and 18 and up go to my right. I will be down momentarily and we will discuss your task."

All the people dispersed into their groups. Sky went to the middle and waited for further instructions. She was then met by a beautiful blonde in a light blue riding outfit, with a sword at her hip. "Alright, you all are 16-17 and I am Queen Emma. I have been fighting for a long time and I want to see your skills with a bow and arrow, a sword, and hand-to-hand combat. I will pair you up and you may begin."

Sky waited patiently to be paired, but when Queen Emma was right in front of her, the Queen paused. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Emma snapped out of her haze and placed Sky with the biggest and strongest person there. Sky saw her life flash before her eyes. She was instructed to go to the archery range and start shooting. Sky did as asked and made it into a competition with her partner, whoever is able to get a bulls-eye and then split the arrow gets to win. He agreed to this and started shooting. Sky relaxed and started to hum this song, but doesn't remember the words. It has always calmed her and she shot one arrow and it hit the exact center of the target. Her partner looked at her in awe. He had shot 5 arrows and still had not made one in the bulls-eye. Sky then notched another arrow and was about to shoot, when she was startled by Emma. Her fingers released the arrow and it hit the bulls-eye of her partners target. She grumbled at her luck.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Your Majesty. I was just trying to get another bulls-eye and I did. Now I need to split that arrow on my target."

"Please call me Emma. You seem to be very good at this when calm, but how about rapid fire."

"I have never tried doing that. I think I will shoot someone in the back."

"You never know if you never try."

Sky tried this. She kept shooting and grabbing arrows and was able to fill the entire bulls-eye with arrows when she shot 10 in a row. She was surprised at her ability. She shot her last 3 arrows and they all split at least one other arrow. Sky then realized that she destroyed 3 arrows that are not hers and looked very sheepish. "Sorry. I forgot that these are not mine and I got carried away."

"There is no need to be sorry. That was amazing. You have a true gift with a bow and arrow."

"Thank you. It was the only weapon my orphanage allowed me to have. I never had a chance to learn with a sword and I was able to keep making my own arrows, whenever I destroyed one. I just don't know how well I will do in the rest of the tasks. I am not the biggest or the strongest, quite frankly I think I am the smallest and weakest and you decided to pair me up with the biggest and strongest guy in the group."

"Don't doubt your abilities. You are very good and I think you could be the best. What is your name?"

"Sky."

"What a lovely name. I will let you keep shooting and don't worry about the arrows. I will have you rotate in a little bit."

"Thank you, Emma."

Emma walked away from Sky and Sky kept shooting, until she heard the sound of a whistle. She then went to the armory and retrieved a sword for her partner and herself. The toe practiced and she was almost pinned down, but used her small stature to keep moving around him. He is very strong and is well versed in a sword. Sky was actually able to knock the sword out of his hand and won the match. She was the approached by a women with hair as bald as ebony, skin as white as snow, and a smile brighter than the sun. She didn't recognize her, but assumed that it is Queen Snow.

"Hello, there, young warriors. I can see someone has quite a talent with wielding a sword."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have a very good opponent and this is only the first round we got through."

"Well, you two were matched up nicely. I am Snow White. The opponent that you just complimented is Prince Neal, my son."

"I didn't know that. If I did I might have let you win. I am Sky."

"Nice to meet you, Sky. You don't have to let Neal win. He should be able to take on any opponent, but it seems like her still needs some help. Would you mind if I tested your ability?"

"Not at all."

Snow took Neal's sword and got into position. Sky could not believe that this was happening. She was about to have a duel with one of the most treasured rulers in the land. She got into stance and Snow charged. Sky ducked away from the swing and was able to sweep Snow from underneath. Snow fell backwards and 3 people came running to her. 2 of the guards seized Sky, while the 3rd helped Snow get up.

"Emma, Regina, Charming, I am fine. I was testing this warrior here and she shows much promise. Emma, did you pair her up with Neal."

"Yeah, she looked like she could handle it and she did amazing in archery. She hit the bulls-eye every time, even when I startled her. Now, Regina, Dad, can you please let her go. We will be switching soon and I don't want her to freak out before she is boxing with Neal."

The two people holding onto Sky let her go. She looked over at the man and could see something familiar in his eyes, but couldn't pin it. She then looked over at Queen Regina. Regina was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. When Regina looked at Sky, Sky saw that Regina was about to cry. She didn't know what to do, so she wrapped her arms around Regina and gave her a hug. Regina openly cried into Sky's arms. Sky was confused, but everyone else seemed to know something she didn't. Regina whispered something into her ear and it alarmed Sky greatly.

"Emily, you found us."


	2. Revelation

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My wifi has been down and I could do nothing. It is finally working so here is chapter 2.**

Sky took a tentative step backwards. She had no idea why the queen thought she knew her and she did not know why she was called Emily.

"Listen, I know you think I am someone you know, but I'm not. I was raised as a commoner and spent all my life alone. I was abandoned at birth. I was drafted to be here and I have been living with these people that have taken such good care of me. I don't know who you think I am, but I am not who you thought I was."

"I am so sorry about that. I am usually more self-composed. I suppose if your name is not Emily then you are certainly not who I thought you were," Regina said seriously.

"Regina, it is definitely her. You remember what Rumple-," Emma tried, but was cut off.

"I know what he said," Regina snapped. "He said that he knew where she was, but would never tell us. I will get him to tell me or I will get you know what to attack."

"Regina, you need to calm down. Do you remember that globe that he has? We can use that and I can prove to you it is her."

"Emma, this is not Emily. Emily would have known it was us."

"That is no excuse. We left her. Sky could be her, but I need that globe to prove it."

"Fine, get the imp. Sky, can you go back to training? I am so sorry for this whole situation."

"It is fine, Your Majesty. I really don't mind. Please don't get your hopes up that I am someone you are looking for. The only people who look for me want revenge and I don't want to be locked up in the dungeons. I have some training to do and I have a prince that needs some pointers. Neal, I think we can get one more round of swords in don't you?"

Sky and Neal took their positions and Sky was the first to lunge. Neal attempted to block it and he did for about 2 seconds, then he just fell and Sky successfully tackled him. They both laughed and Sky helped Neal up. She stated that he needed to counter her own weight. Se suggested that he put his whole body behind swings when she was open and just his arms when she is narrow. He also needed to work on his form. He just needed to keep his body in a small space so she couldn't strike him. While this kept going on, Emma summoned Rumplestiltskin and had the globe. This globe let you find any living bloodline with a single drop of blood. Emma took Regina's hand and a drop of blood was extracted and landed on the globe. Regina was sure that there would not be one, but the dot landed right where they were. Regina gasped. This couldn't be possible. She was supposed to come back years ago. Regina slowly turned to Sky and could see that it was Emily. The dark brown eyes and brunette hair told her that it was her little girl. The unmistakable smile told Regina that she did the right thing, but it was now time for her to get her family together.

Regina walked towards the two warriors, when the noise signaled that it was time for hand-to-hand combat. Neal and Sky walked over to the arena for battle. Regina then came up with a brilliant plan, but if it worked, she would be putting Emily at risk. She didn't care about that because if it was Emily, her family could finally be complete. She teleported over to her vault and took out a ring. She then cast a spell and the ring was gone. If this Sky was Emily, the ring would be on her hand and glow. She teleported back to the arena and then she saw the most amazing thing. The ring was on Sky, it was glowing, and then Sky was beating Neal. She felt so proud and Emma could sense that there was something. Emma followed Regina's line of vision and saw the ring. The ring was a gift from Charming and Snow for the Regina's newborn. It was enchanted so it would lead back to the rightful owner and glow brighter and brighter the closer it got. This ring was to be given to the child when she was old enough to walk and talk. Regina never had a chance to give it to her little girl because 'it' had come for the girl. Regina did the worse thing she ever did, and sent her away. She took the powers of her child and stopped looking for her when she didn't come on her 16th birthday. The prophecy said that she would come when she is 16 and she would be with her family and the second great battle would begin. The creature of the darkness would come out and the new savior would be able to send it back to where it belongs, but only when she embraces who she is and foes from her instincts.

Neal and Sky were really into the whole fight and didn't notice that all the other recruits were looking at the duo and their strength. The playing field was even between the two, but Sky was just a bit better. Her skill was no match to his strength. Before long, there were bets being placed on who will win? Lots of people thought it would be Neal because of his strength, but in the end, Sky came out he victor. The whole crowd cheered Sky on. She had Neal face flat and helped him up. She ordered him to sit out. Neal was taken for a rest and when Sky asked who would be next, everyone ran. Typical. People afraid of the strong one, even if she is very little. She liked that she was feared by some people, but now she can't spar with anyone. Then the noise was heard and everyone went into the castle.

Regina approached carefully and asked Sky when her birthday was. Regina didn't know what she expected as an answer, but hoped that her Emily did have a birthday close to her actual birthday.

"I was told it was September 9. I never knew my real birthday, so Ruby and Eugenia gave me one when they found me. I was found and was old enough to do simple tasks and somehow I was able to walk before I was taught."

"Wait. Ruby and Eugenia, as in Ruby and Eugenia Lucas?"

"Yes. They said they talk to the royals all the time, so I am usually in the village and sometimes cause trouble with the thieves. They really don't like it when I give their stolen goods back to their owners."

"I am going to get back at that wolf pup. I do talk to Ruby, but when she said there was a girl that she was taking care of, I didn't know it was you."

"I have no idea who you are and I doubt you know every single one of your subjects, so who am I to you?"

"How about you come with the rest and get some rest? You fought hard today and you are certainly going to get a good position. Good luck with the rest of your training."

Sky reluctantly went with the others to get something to eat. There was not many choices, so she got some potatoes and then some salad, plus an apple. She was a vegetarian after all. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and she didn't know why. She didn't realize that there were so many left over apples because no one ate them. All the others were afraid of being poisoned. They knew the Evil Queen is now Queen Regina, but in the end they never knew when someone might collapse from eating an apple in that castle. She didn't take long to eat, so she went on an evening jog. The sun was setting and it was the perfect opportunity was go and look at the sunset from the top of a tree. She looked for the biggest tree and climbed it with ease. She settled down on the top branch and enjoyed the peace of nature. The sky changed form a fiery flame to a gentle night. She had to admire the amount of serenity that is provided by a sunrise and sunset. She always loved looking at the last light and first light of the day.

She was about to climb down and return, so Se could see sunrise, when she heard something. She froze, something was coming. No one is usually coming out at this time. What if it was a monster? What if it was an ogre? It couldn't have been an ogre, there was a barrier around the castle. Her heart beat so fast, it could have burst. She does what she always does when she feels threatened without a weapon. She quickly grabbed a branch and climbed down and hid behind another tree. She could hear footsteps and talking.

"Regina, what is going on? You had the perfect opportunity, why didn't you take it?"

"Emma, you heard what she said, she was alone all her life. I did that to her. WE did that to her. You remember when you found your parents."

"Yes, but she has Ruby and Granny. They have taken such good care of her and look at her. She is beating up my brother. She has so much skill and so much potential."

"She is not ready. Can't we do something to get her out of the field. I need to talk with her and that will not happen if she is fighting ogres. She is in enough danger as it is and I will not let anything happen to her."

"Regina, I get it, I do, but she deserves to know the truth. She needs to know about her background, her family, about us. She should have to choice if she wants to be with us or not."

"I can't let her know us and then have her leave us. She is your daughter. She's a runner. I will not lose her because she I knows. I would rather have her here and not know me then have her know me and then leave."

"She will not leave forever. She will come back, like I always do. You can't hide away your feelings like you have for so long. Also, what about Henry? I think he would want to know his sister."

"He knows that she exists. He can get to know her when he is teaching her combat."

"SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY HELP! She has my strength and your brain and both our hearts. Pure and resilient. She is the best of both of us. If you don't tell her, I will. I believe that she should have a right know about her family."

"What if she has that part of me? What is she goes dark? What if she becomes to powerful and turns out like me or my mother?"

"You can't think like that. You saw her. She is strong, resilient, stubborn, talented, and kind, just like her amazing mom. She is more like you and I love that. She even looks like a mini you."

"She does have your long locks, but they are brunette. She also has, Snow's chin, which is very annoying because now she looks like an UnCharming."

"Don't call them that. Can I please tell her?"

"If you want to talk to her, fine. Be my guest. Sky, you can come out. I know you heard the whole thing. Ms. Swan here wants to tell you everything, though I think you know enough to figure it out."

Sky walked out slowly and could see the smirk on Regina's mouth and the shocked expression from Emma. She already was able to piece most of it together, but now she needed the full story. The issue was that she has just been caught listening and all she could think was _I am in some really deep shut right now._


	3. Acceptance

Regina walked towards the girl, gesturing her to come close. Sky lowered her weapon, feeling exposed. She went into a deep bow and apologized. "Your Majesties, I am so sorry for the intrusion. I thought you were some creature out to get me and I reacted that way. I am also sorry for listening in onto such a private conversation."

"Sky, relax, I am not mad at you. I think you have a lot of questions that you want answered."

"Emma, there are so many things that I want to know, but can this wait until tomorrow? I would like to get some sleep, but I will be up at sunrise if you would like to speak."

"How are you up that early!? I can barely get up when Regina opens all the blinds and drags me out of bed."

"It was just the way I always lived. Is there anything that I need to know about tomorrow?"

"No. Just get some sleep and we will answer all your questions. I also want to say that we are your parents and we are both women, madly in love with one another. Your name is Emily, but I can call you Sky until you feel comfortable. I hope that is okay."

"That was never a problem to me. I am happy that you look so content together. I just think that you wouldn't understand what I feel because you have your whole family, but I didn't. I don't know so much about my past and I wish I did."

"Actually, I do know what you feel. My parents sent me through a portal when I was an infant. I was on my own and in a new world for 28 years. I was finally reunited with them and with my son. He believed in something and got me to believe. I still had my walls up, so my parents had a hard time getting to know me. So I mean it when I say I know what you feel. Now go to the barracks, you have some hard core training."

"Okay, good-night Emma and Regina."

"Night," both women said in unison. They saw Sky run off. They knew that this is going to be a very long journey, but the have to act quickly. The ring that Sky is wearing is projecting magical properties and 'it' will be able to sense what it is. They were worried about her well-being, but knew better than to push her. She is their daughter after all. 'It' would be coming back soon and no one wanted to be near it when it did. This mysterious creature has been tracking the being with the most natural, pure soul that contains the most power. Emily had that power and did extraordinary things before birth, but her power caused another creature to emerge into their world. The name is miasma. This takes the fears of this person and turns them into an unnatural, dark soul that corrupts all around them. The target was always Emily and now it was imperative that she remained safe.

Sky was in the barracks with everyone else and went to sleep. She remained in a peaceful state, until her dream was taken over by a nightmare. Sky was being engulfed by some black and purple smoke and she could hear two figures yelling for her. She could tell that she was in trouble and there was something that she needed to do. She tried to fight, but the smoke was intoxicating and then her vision went back. When she could finally see, she was surrounded by all these stars and frames. She looked at the frames and saw that all of them had different things and most were nice. She then saw a frame of Regina, Emma, and some boy. They all were posed together and looked as happy as ever. She was about to get a more detailed look, when the smoke returned. She then fought it, but it engulfed her and she then saw all this darkness. She could see all the lives lost; she could hear all the screams of pain; and she felt all the agony. She was writhing in pain. What she didn't notice was, in the living world, she was thrashing and everyone was trying to wake her up. All the people within a 100 foot radius could hear her screams. The queens soon ran in to see what had the guards so worked up. They then saw the sight of Sky kicking and screaming. Regina knew that something was doing this. She also knew that she can't pull her out of the dream realm, but she could help.

She sat on the bed right next to Sky and started to caress her head. She then cast a spell and she was teleported into the young girl's mind. She then saw what was going on. The miasma had found Emily and started to plague her dreams. She could see the pain and knew that this was not meant for the innocent child. She went closer to the smoke and yelled for Emily. "Emily, you need to fight this. You can do it. I believe in you."

"I can't. It hurts."

"I know, sweetie, but we need you. The pain will end if you fight and come to me."

Sky dug into her emotions. She then remembered that she could have a family that would love her if she succeeded. She thought about the joy and love she would have and then used that to get the darkness away. She got an opening and saw her mother. She ran to her and both of them were pulled from the dream realm. They woke and saw lots of people looking at them. Emma and Snow had most of the guards away, but there were a few lingering and wondering why a recruit was getting so much attention from a bad dream.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Emma, we're fine. Sky did great."

"Emily. My name is Emily."

Regina looked over at her daughter and wore a megawatt smile. She didn't know she would accept this so easily and quickly. She then pulled _Emily_ into her arms. They both hugged together. The soldiers decided that this no longer concerned them and left for breakfast. The three queens and the lost princess sat in the barracks. They all sat together in silence. Emily was the one to break the pleasant silence. "Um... There are a lot of questions that seem to be floating around my head. I want to know what is happening currently? How this effects me? What is going to happen to me? And what can I do to help?"

"I can see you have my directness. Well, what is happening is, you summoned a magical being from another land when you were still developing and it is after your soul to corrupt. This is bad because if it succeeds, the world will fall into eternal darkness. We need you to come learn how to use magic, so you know how to control your strong powers. I also need you to stay out of trouble and danger. I am also going to have either myself or someone responsible be with you at all times," Regina responded.

"So, I am the target of a being that can corrupt my would and cause eternal pain because I got it here before I was born. You also want me to have a guard with me at all times, even though you know I am more than capable of keeping myself safe."

"Exactly. Are there any questions?"

"How do you know I am your daughter? There are hundreds of girls that look like me."

"The ring on you finger. I used magic and it leads back to the owner. It is my own enchantment and I know it works. If you want real proof I could do a blood test and see if your DNA is like mine and Emma's."

"I think I am fine with the ring-Wait. I didn't know I was wearing a ring."

"You have been preoccupied. I guess you didn't notice something on your hand. Yes, you have a ring. Any other questions?"

"Do I have to learn to be a ruler and stuff? I would be fine with it, but it seems like I have a while to wait for the throne if I even wanted it. I am guessing that Neal doesn't want to be king, but maybe my brother."

"How do you know about Henry? We never mentioned him. You know us."

"Not exactly. The place we were in is called the celestial plane of existence. I saw a frame with you, Emma, and a young boy. I am only assuming he is my brother. I am really hoping that is my brother because that would be awesome."

"You would be right. If that is everything, I must take you to the castle. To answer your questions, no, you do not need to learn to be a 'ruler and stuff' as you so elegantly put it. You can help if you would like, but most of it deal with people. From what I can gather, you inherited my dislike for people and Emma's kind personality. Come along dear, we have much to discuss."

All the women walked back to the castle. Emily walked in and did not know what she was expecting. It was so large, so grand, so regal. It was magnificent. The other women could sense that this would be overwhelming, so decided not to ask any questions yet. They all continued to walk, until Emily got curious and pulled a candle. She heard a rumble and everyone stopped. They then saw the wall open up.

"Emily, what the hell did you do? You shouldn't touch things on the wall. Wait, there is an opening in the wall. I have lived in this castle for a long time and I have never seen that. I have even tried finding secret passages. I think I should have noticed this. Have you, Snow?"

"No, but now I am confused. I have pulled on that candle since I was a child. That has never happened. I was always looking for somewhere to hide from the maids."

"I think it is some magical barrier. Only some people can open it," Emily suggested.

"Sounds plausible. Then why wasn't I able to open this secret passage. Forget it, I think we should go in," Regina said.

The four women walked through and were led into an open room. It had a couch, a bed, a small library, a table, a desk, a fireplace, and a TV? That was weird. This world didn't have technology, so who made the TV and why? Questions for later. They sat on the couch and bed and talked about everything. Emily questioned all the people around her for family details. She found out everything there is to know. She was then questioned about her life. She started with the basic, she was abandoned and a werewolf found her and took her home. The wolf protected her like one of her own, but was very overprotective. This werewolf also had a granddaughter that she looked after as well. The other wolf was more like the cool aunt or something and they became social with one another. She began to learn the forest and was used to help with hunting. She only killed what was absolutely necessary for survival because if she killed more there would not be enough for that other animals. She was trained and when she was drafted and the rest is already out in the open. Emily could tell that she hit a nerve when she spoke about being left. She went and gave a hug to each woman in the room. She knows how much this hurt her, but how would the parents feel about giving away their child to protect the next generation. She honestly has never felt more at home in the arms of these women.

They sat for hours just talking. They mostly talked about personal things and Snow kept hinting that lots of the soldiers had a cush on Emily. Emma smirked and Regina gawked, while Emily blushed at the idea. Emily was not allowed to interact with the other villagers, unless it was for getting supplies or doing her moral duty. There was so much that needed to discuss and before they knew it, dinner was being served. They all headed out of the secret room and agreed to give Emily a room in the castle that is close to Regina. They all walked to dinner and Emily was about to meet the rest of her family. Emily was in a total panic attack. She never had to worry about people not liking her because she didn't care, now she had people that care and that scares the shut out of her. She managed to calm down enough to not fugit every five seconds. This wouldn't be bad, right?


	4. Day 1

Emily sat down at the giant ding room table and was surrounded by all these people. Three boys were already at the table and a lot of guards were at each door, eyeing her skeptically. Regina could see the gazes that he guards were giving her daughter and dismissed them, not wanting a scene to occur. At the head of the table was a man wearing a cloak that was red. To his left was Neal. His right had an empty side and that was where Snow would sit. Emma sat next to Neal. The boy that looked like the boy in her dream sat next to Snow, Regina sat next the boy and kissed him on the cheek. Emily walked over to where Regina was sitting and awkwardly sat down. This was an entirely new experience. She noticed that no one was wearing the regular royal garb. The boy that she guessed was Henry, was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Neal was wearing his clothes from training. And no one had a crown or tiara of any kind.

The king stood up and walked over to Emily. "Hello, you must be Emily. I am King David or Charming, but you can call me whatever you would like. I am Snow's husband and Emma's father."

"So, you are my grandfather? Wait. How is Emma your daughter? I though Snow and Emma were sisters or something? You all look around the same age."

"I think I will let Henry explain that to you. So, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't really know. I lived with the Lucas' all my life and I was mostly hunting. Granny had to actually tie me to a chair to get me to eat something."

"David," Regina spoke up. "Can we get Ruby? I need to have a serious talk with that wolf."

"Regina, call her tomorrow. Right now, I think Emily needs to eat. I am assuming that she will still want to be a soldier and by the looks of things, if she doesn't they will be suspicious because there is no answer, but I she goes back, we can give her a few details that she is allowed to talk about," Emma said.

"When did my idiot become the smart one? I guess hell has frozen over... again."

"We are not going into this now. That was once and I told Hades and Chadron I was sorry. How about we eat?"

"Okay, dear. I will guess what everyone likes. If I get one person wrong, I will give everyone dessert."

"'Gina, darling, you are going to lose. You have no idea what Emily likes to eat."

"I think she has my appetite and your taste. Eat anything in moderation. If I do this wrong, then she can pick out what dessert she gets."

"You are so on."

Regina walked away. Emily could see that Emma wanted to see Regina fail, but from what she has witnessed, there would be no dessert tonight. Emily awkwardly sat at the table and everyone was talking to one another at the same time. She could pick out individual phrases. "I think that maybe learning how to do a Backflip will help in combat." Neal. "Snow, I need your help. Kathryn is coming to surprise Emma and Regina for their anniversary and she needs a way around the castle without being caught." David. "Charming, it won't be that hard. I think I can get Emily to help us. She seems more than willing to get to know her family. At least that is what I think." Snow. "Hey, kid. DO you think we can get Regina to give us dessert using Emily?" Emma. "Yes. I have to perfect plan. We can have Emily ask mom if they can talk somewhere. We can then go into the kitchen and ask them for some dessert and bring it out. We can also blame Emily because mom is not going to be mad at her." Henry. She could tell that everyone would be coming to her at some point or another. Snow looked as though she was about to get up when Regina came back in with a large tray of something.

"'Gina, tell me you didn't?"

"I can't tell a lie."

"And, we all lose."

Regina set the tray on the table and opened it. The smell of meat, cheese, tomatoes, and pasta filled Emily's senses. Lasagna was her all time favorite thing to eat, but she has a bit of a weird thing she likes with it. Regina started to serve everyone a piece. Emma, Henry, David, and Neal all ate with vigor. The two moms started to scold and Emily just smirked. She could see where she gets some of her genes at least. Regina continued to serve until the last piece went to Emily. Emily was about to take a bite when she saw the thing she was looking for.

"Red pepper flakes?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask if you like them. Everyone else likes them and I am so used to-"

"Regina, it's fine. I was actually going to ask you for some. I love them, gives it some kick."

Regina stared at Emily, shocked. She was the only person who has ever said it like that. "Where did you hear that phrase?"

"I said it once when I was cooking with Granny and she broke out laughing. She said that one of the royals say that...OH."

"Mrs. Lucas said that. Now I guess I have to summon her as well. So, how is it?"

Emily finally took a bite and moaned at the taste. Granny's was good, but this was magnificent.

"I guess you like it," Regina smirked out. "Now eat. If you don't I will do what Mrs. Lucas did. You gave me an idea if you don't eat, thank you."

Emily stared wide-eyed. _Shit. What the hell did I do?_ Regina could see the look and laughed. Emily then realized it was a joke. She then ate her meal. She was not a fast eater in general, but she was not last either. She asked Regina if they could talk out on the balcony. Regina agreed and Emily gave Emma and Henry a look and subtly pointed to the kitchen door. They nodded in understanding and then she left the room. Regina took Emily to one of the bedrooms and walked out on the balcony. The view was magnificent. You could see the whole forest. The gardens were illuminated by moonlight and the flowers were in bloom. It looked like a perfect night.

"So, what did you want to talk about, while Emma and Henry steal sugar?"

"What? I didn't know-"

"I know you even if you don't realize it. You have excellent hearing, as do I. I can pick out voices and while I was in the kitchen I could hear their plan. I didn't hear them talk to you, so I assumed you heard what was going on. That is why I again ask, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about my family. I want to know as much as you will allow, but I can't tell you everything. I will tell you when I have the courage, but there will always be things that I won't be able to say. I can't tell you some of my firsts. I can tell you my first word, my first steps, my first hunt. I don't have memories for that. I can tell you that being the adoptive daughter of werewolves is not good when making friends. I never had any, unless the ones in my dreams count. I may be your daughter, but I don't know you that well and I can't trust someone I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You have noting to be sorry for. I gave you away and that was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. I know you won't be ready now, but I hope you will be. Anything you tell me will stay between us. I won't tell anyone about it or even hint. I just want to get to know you as a person and what you have gone through. I know that I missed so many firsts, but I hope that I can experience some more."

"There are so many firsts left. I also want you to know that none of this is your fault either. I think I can tell you some things, but not all. I will answer any questions you may have for me."

"Let's start off with the basics. What is your favorite color?"

"To people close to me it is darker than black, but really it is any shade of blue. What about you?"

"Purple. As can be witnessed by my magic. Any education?"

"I learned how to read and write, but not very well. I know a small enchantment of healing. I know how to fight smart. And I know some Mandarin.

"Impressive. How would you know an enchantment without magic? Also, Mandarin, really?"

"Yes, Mandarin. What is wrong with that? I learned some Latin and this enchantment just requires me to say a word in Latin."

"What word is that?"

"Sana. It means heal. I don't know Mandarin very well, but I know enough phrases."

"Say something."

"你好！我叫哎米莉。我喜欢蓝色。你好吗？"

"What does that mean?"

"Hello! My name is Emily. I like blue. How are you?"

"Well done. Do you have any hobbies that do not involve weapons or fighting?"

"Not really. I loved to read, but it gets going when you read the same book for over 10 years."

"Well, we have a library full of books. I also enjoy to read by the fireplace. Emma and Henry are adamant about avoiding anything educating."

"I can imagine. Do you know much about the stars?"

"No."

"I always loved to look at them and imagine that a wish could be granted. I then figured out that wishing on stars is pointless unless there is a spark within."

"I know the feeling? Any questions you have?"

"What is up with this family tree? I can't figure that out."

"Ah, yes, the Swan-Mills Charming family tree. I will let Henry explain that one. It is getting late and I already can sense that Emma and Henry ate too much sugar. I guess I will need to find a way to get rid of it."

"Oh, Ra, no. Please tell me you are not talking about the same thing I am thinking."

Regina looked into Emily's eyes and saw pure horror. She then figured out what Emily was thinking of and came up with a quick response to rectify what she said.

"No, no, no, no, no. I am not talking about _that_. I am saying that I could get them to race around the castle or something. I would never intentionally suggest that in front of one of my children."

"Thank, Ra. I am going to head inside. Can you point me to my room?"

"Sure, but why do you say 'Ra' because I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Ra is the sun god of an ancient civilization. Since I am not religious and I don't want to offend people, I say Ra instead of God if that makes sense."

"I get it. Now you need sleep because you missed a day of training. I am not going to go easy on you; I might even be harder on you. I am going to be with the older kids mostly because I can be harsh, but I will be checking on you and Neal."

"Okay. I can take some criticism, but don't make me do crazy things while training so you can show me off. I have done that, been praised by it, not as un as people think."

"Deal. Now I will be in the room right next to yours, so if you need anything, you can come in. I want you to be comfortable. I think you will like this."

"I hope so. Is there going to be an early morning wake-up call or will I have to figure out some way to get up with everyone else?"

"I will get you when training will start. Can't have you be late and set a bad example. You will spend time with Emma, but I don't know if she will cheer her brother or her daughter on. She could go either way in this situation."

"I can see why. Well, I need to get some restful sleep, so I will see you in the morning. Night, Regina. Tell everyone else I say night."

"Night, darling."


	5. Hard Day's Training

Emily woke the next morning to a light knocking on her door. She assumed it was Regina and yelled for her to enter. Regina came in with a tray of food and some clean clothes for training.

"I know you didn't ask for this, but you need to eat something. I also have some clean clothes because from the looks of your bag, there was not much in there. There is toast, eggs, and some orange juice. Today, you will be working on stamina. You will be running, swimming, climbing through obstacles. Emma will see you with the others in half and hour. Henry will be learning abut ruling, with David and Snow will work with the younger kids. Anything else you want to know?"

"I would like to know why you are doing all of this? I feel like this is your way of apologizing or making up for lost time when it isn't necessary. You don't owe me anything and I want things to be like this. I can take care of myself, but this is going to need some getting used to. I should get ready."

"Okay, I will see you down there." Regina waved her hand and teleported away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emily ate the light breakfast and went down for some of her own warm-up drills. She went to the lake and ran around it 10 times, climbed to the top of some trees, and swam 20 times the length of the lake. She has always been a very dedicated athlete and never faltered when she set her mind to something. Soon a boom was heard and that meant it was time for training. She ran with her group and saw that Emma was with Snow and Regina. All the recruits bowed and Emily did as well. The three queens looked and Emily and laughed. They forgot that she isn't the lost princess, but one of the recruits for the ogre problem.

"Today, we will be going over some simple skills in stamina. Most of you are strong, but you can only go for a small amount of time. I want everyone to run as fast as they can and the last one to remain running will win. This is judged by age because the younger kids will not be ale to run as fast as the older kids. Everyone line up and we can start," Emma shouted.

The groups grumbled, but went to the starting point. They were all handed some food thing. "Eat this and we can track you. It will also give us a way to communicate to you. We will know how fast you are running and where you are going. No cheating. Ready. Get set. GO!"

All the kids ran as fast as they could. No one took the same direction. What was interesting was, Emily has the power of wolf speed because of all her time running with her other family. She had to keep up, so she stated to run and was as fast as them. She was this blur in the forest. She then heard someone talking to her.

 _"Emily, how are you moving so fast? You better not be using magic."_

 _"Regina, I can't control my powers yet. I am just used to running fast from living with Ruby and Granny. Being raised by wolves is a good thing. Where is everyone else?"_

 _"They are about a mile behind you. We are losing your signal, so can you run the opposite direction. It would be bad if connection was lost."_

 _"You got it. Want to have a conversation now?"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"What do you want to know?"_

 _"Why run so fast when you can go at a moderate pace that is as fast as the other people?"_

 _"I wouldn't be giving it my all and that is cheating. You also said as fast as I can. This is as fast as I can go. I am going to keep improving instead of remaining average with everyone else. I am not ordinary person, I can and will be extraordinary."_

 _"Fair point. I will see blur you when you get back and I want you to keep running. I will tell you when you can stop."_

Emily continued to run for her life. She didn't even break a sweat because she has been doing this so long. She was finally told that she could stop and return. She got back to base and saw that everyone looked utterly exhausted from all the exercise. She just walked over to the queens and sent a telepathic message using the tracker.

 _"How long was that and how far? Also, who was second?"_

 _"That was a few hours and maybe 70 miles. A young man named Tyler was second. He looked out of breath and I feel like a lot of people are going to talk."_

 _"I will be fine. Make sure to congratulate Tyler. He did very well."_

Emily ended the transmition and sat in a secluded corner of the crowd. She meditated and relaxed her body. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she needed to calm down. She was eagerly waiting her instructions. She was sent to get some swords from the armory and return to begin some basic training. She went and got as many swords as she could carry. She made 3 or 4 trips to get enough, but she got some help by a few others. Tyler and Neal were there, and then some other people that she just met. Joseph, David, and Annie helped carry the rest. She didn't really talk to them the whole time, but had a feeling like she would get close with them at some point. She was about to pick up a sword, when a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Snow.

"Emily, I think this belongs to you," Snow said as she held out a new sword. Perfectly sharpened, and a leather grip hilt, it was magnificent.

"I can't. It belongs to your family."

"You are family. Every heir, whether you want to be or not, gets a sword with the family crest. It shows pride and honor while in battle."

"Thank you." Emily took the sword and walked towards Neal. They began the basic sparing they both grew up with. Emily was less ambitious when concerning swords, but she was smart enough to move. Neal kept putting all his weight into his moves and almost toppled over. He was getting pointers from his mom, but Emily wasn't getting any advice. It was either because she doesn't need help, or her mothers don't care, and it is safe to assume which one is right.

"Neal, don't use all your weight, you'll fall over. Keep your eyes up and don't look down."

"Hey, Mom, no helping Neal. Emily needs a fair shot and it doesn't really make it fair if you have a third person view and will tell Neal all her moves."

"Emma. Emily is fine. She is one of the best fighters I have ever seen. If it make you feel better, I will stop giving Neal pointers during a match."

"Thank you. Keep it up, Em."

Emily kept fighting until she tired Neal out enough to sweep under his feet and knock him over. She fell with a resounding thud. She gave him a hand up and he sat out for a little bit. He believes he bruised his coccyx. Emily wasn't put back in because no one else had the balls to even go up to her, let alone challenge her. The others were always wondering why Neal was challenging her when he knew he was going to lose. Neal said he was fine enough to go again, but Emily didn't want to push his limits, so she sent him with Snow to get looked at. She started to practice on her own in the air. She fought with all her usual vigor and did some extra tricks. She practiced her Backflip and her backhand spring, while holding a sword. She had a little trouble because of the extra weight, but was able to do it. Regina saw what was going on and didn't know if she should feel happy or sad. On one hand, Emily is practicing advanced moves on her first day of training, but no one was willing to practice with her. She decided that there had to be some influence, so she changed into some more comfortable clothes and got Emma's sword. She walked over to Emily.

"Looks like you could use a partner."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I am a tough old witch."

"I could hardly say old. 30's maybe, but not much older."

"You would be surprised. What do you say to a little one-on-one?"

"Sure."

They both got into position. Regina knew that Emily would never make the first move unless it was absolutely necessary. That was a good strategy. Regina charged and went straight at her. Emily slid through Regina's legs as she was running and appeared behind Regina and gently placed the sword on her mom's shoulder.

"And, you would be dead, if I actually swung."

"I see that defense is the best offense. You won't make the first move will you."

"I sense a double-meaning, so no I will not make the first move. It makes me vulnerable and I can't stand being exposed."

"I know the feeling. I need you to attack first, so you can get a sense of what being on offense is like."

Emily nodded and they got back into position. Emily charged forward, but before she reached Regina, she to her left because from what she has seen, most people step rightward to avoid a hit. To her luck, Regina stepped right and collided with Emily. Emily pinned her down and took the sword away. She had a smirk that looked identical to Emma's.

"Don't you dare give me that look."

"What look?"

"The 'I am arrogant' look that you and Emma both have."

"I am not arrogant. Bold and audacious, but not arrogant."

"I can see that you don't need much practice. Why didn't you join earlier?"

"Ruby didn't want to see me get hurt. She protected me and she is family. I thought you had a meeting with her and Granny."

"They are coming for dinner. Now could you kindly help your old mother up?"

"If you are as old as you seem to be acting, you will have to tell me your age at some point or I will call bullshit," Emily said as she practically lifted Regina off the ground.

"EMILY! Language. Does Ruby let you speak like that and since when?"

"She used to say that when she stubbed her toe and stuff. I never usually said it. I only did when I was talking about the thriving bastards in the village."

"I will let it slide... this time. Training is over and we have to get ready. You need some new clothes and a good magic lesson."

"That would be great. I just need to-What the he'll is that!?" Emily screamed as she looked up at the sky and pointed at this cloud of black starry night moving towards her.

"That is what we needed to protect you from. We need to get you to safety now."

Emily was frozen in place. She also heard a voice. It was soft and weak. Innocent even. She then could tell it was coming from the cloud thing. _Hello, can anybody hear me._

 _I can. I am Emily._

 _Finally, I have been looking for you everywhere. Your mom thinks I am going to hurt you, but I'm not. I am the miasma, but my friends call me Millie. You need to find a way to a world that didn't have magic, but it was introduced to it. There is something that you are missing and you need it._

 _What would that be?_

 _You ability to love, silly. When your powers were striped, your ability of love went with it. Your magic comes from love and that is why you could never find anyone or open yourself up. I had to give you this message, but with the lack of knowledge you had, I couldn't track you. I must go before I am burned, but make sure to tell Regina about this. Nice to see you, Emily._

 _Nice to meet you, Millis._

The black cloud disappeared from sight and Regina relaxed. Regina saw the calmness in Emily's expression and immediately questioned her sanity, as well as her state of being.

"Emily. What happened? You froze. Are you okay?"

"The miasma said that we have to go to a world without magic, but it was introduced to it."

Regina looked panicked. "Why?" She asked tentatively.

"Because a part of me is there. My vulnerability, my weakness, my power, is in that world."

"What?"

"I need to go to that world and find my ability to love."


	6. Part Truth

**A/N: I know that my writing is not the best, but this was the first thing that popped into my head. There is a long paragraph and it is basically explaining the show, so you can skip over that. It is just my cliff notes version of season 1. Hope you enjoy.**

"Wait. What? You ability of love has nothing to do with this."

"She said that my magic is linked to my love. When you take away magic, you take my love."

"How can you trust it?"

"You haven't denied that such a world exists, so I think you know of this world, but you refuse to believe it. I also think that I would talk to Henry."

Regina nodded and Emily had this toothy grin plastered on her face. They both made their way to the castle. They all walked in to see that Ruby and Granny had just arrived. Emily was excited to see them and gave both of them gigantic bear hugs. Regina felt a little jealous, but knew that it was uncalled for. She then received a knowing look from the eldest wolf and she responded with a softer version of her death glare.

"Rubes, how are you?"

"I am great, S. I guess your name is Emily isn't it?"

"Mom is annoyed with you, so be prepared."

"Thanks for the heads-up. I will talk to her. Where is the rest of your crazy family?"

"They are around. I need to find Henry for some information for a new mission."

Ruby gave her friend one last hug and went to find Regina. Ruby had a good excuse, right? She lied about Emily to keep her safe. That is legitimate. She kept walking towards the throne room and saw all the adult royals. Regina and Emma sat in their thrones and Snow and Charming had unreadable expressions. She slowly approached the angry looking family and showed respect by bowing. Snow smirked knowing that Ruby could see that she did something wrong. Regina was throwing daggers towards the wolf. Emma and Charming were there so that they could keep everyone in check, especially Regina. "Your Majesty, Regina, I am so sorry for keeping her a secret. I did it to protect her and you knew it had to be done."

Raging got up from her throne and made her way over to the wolf. When Ruby stood, she was slapped across the face.

"REGINA!" Everyone in the roomed yelled at the queen. Ruby was silent knowing not to piss of the queen.

"That, Miss. Lucas, is for lying and keeping me away fro. My daughter. And this is for keeping her safe an bringing her back to me." Regina engulfed the care-taker of her daughter in a giant bear hug. Then Granny came in with a smirk. Granny made Ruby do this on her own because it was the younger's idea. Regina and everyone else turned to the sound of the door opening.

"You are also responsible. You didn't tell me about her."

"Rubes idea and not mine. I didn't actually know until she was 3 because she had no refinance of magic. Then I saw that a shadow loomed over her while sleeping. I then started to stay in her room and I have since. I need to warn you that she has some killed bite, but no bark. She reminds me a lot of you, Regina."

"Thank you. Both of you for taking care of her. I need to tell her the whole family story or she will either be annoyed, confused or both when we go back to the other world."

"What? I didn't think anyone wanted to go back."

"It seems that taking her magic is also taking her love, so we need to take her back so she can get it back. I also assume that this shadow was like a cloud of night sky."

"Yeah. Okay, you need to talk to her now or we will never get out of here."

Regina left the room and kept searching the whole castle for Emily. She went to her room, the West wing, the barracks, the garden, the forest, the library, the dinning room, the kitchen, Henry's room, and even the study, but she was no where to be found. She was mindlessly wondering around when she heard something. It sounded like a crash or a thump. She didn't know what it could have been because she is alone. She continues to walk down the corridor, but then she heard it again, but louder. She kept walking, but it got louder and louder each time. She then followed the sound and found that is was coming from...the wall? How could it be coming from the wall? She kept following the sound to the source when she stumbled upon the familiar candle that recently was discovered to have secrets. She pulled the candle and the wall opened up. She was met with the familiar lighting and heard sounds coming from the secret room. She kept going through this hallway until she was met with the sight of her children going through books and throwing them haphazardly around. "What are you doing?"

"Shit. Mom, don't scare us like that."

"HENRY DANIEL SWAN-MILLS! There is to be no foul language. I again repeat, what are you doing?"

"Henry lost the magic story book and we are going through all the shelves to find it."

"Henry, is is magically gone, or did you misplace it?"

"I misplaced in when I was in out library. I left for 10 minutes, but it was missing when I got back."

"I think you can explain the story just fine without it. Even I know the book and I wasn't as into it as you were. If you need help, there is a whole kingdom filled with people who know your story."

"Okay. Once Upon A Time..."

Henry started to explain the beginning of the curse. Regina was a young girl, forced to marry someone she didn't love because her love was killed for a 10 year old spilling a secret. Regina's mom was overbearing and eventually was banished and ruled Wonderland. Cora stared as a miller's daughter, but married Prince Henry, who Henry was named after. Henry was a kind man to everyone. Cora was always controlling and Henry did nothing to stop it. Once Cora was banished, Regina was then forced to serve the king. Regina used the magic mirror/Sydney Glass/Genie to kill the king with a rare snake. Regina's heart grew darker and darker over the years. When Cora returned as the Queen of Hearts, Regina drank a potion that made her sterile because she isn't want her mother to have power. Regina also hated Snow White. Snow was the reason her love was killed. She started to hunt down Snow when she managed to escape. Regina worked with Rumpelstiltskin to learn the dark arts. Rumple had other plans. He made the monster that would cast his dark curse, so he could find his son. When Snow met Prince Charming, he was to be married to the daughter of King Midas, Princess Abigail, but neither loved one another. Snow stole a ring and went on an adventure with Snow to get it back. He ditched his wedding and spent so much time trying to be with her. She loved him, but could never say it. When she bit the apple, it was to save his life. After he woke her up and got engaged, they took back the kingdom and ruled over it. Regina went back to her own land and stayed there. She then decided to enact the Dark Curse, but a savior was already being made. Snow gave birth the day of the curse and had to save Emma. They sent her through a wardrobe and she landed in a land without magic. She was raised in the foster system and found love with a man named Neal Cassidy. She took the fall for one of his crimes and went to jail. There she found out she was pregnant. She gave birth, but didn't keep the child. He went into the adoption system and landed with Regina Mills, mayor of a small town. Regina knew that the world she created was a lie, but she won; the Evil Queen won. She had to enact the curse by crushing the heart of the thing she loved most, to her it was her father. She crushed his heart and she ended up in Storybrooke, alone for 18 years, until she adopted Henry. For the next 10 years, everything was quiet. Henry then went on a search for his birth mother because of some magical book his teacher, Mary-Margret Blanchard, gave him. He found her and took her back with him. Regina tried everything in her power to get rid of Emma Swan, but nothing worked. Emma became sheriff and eventually broke the curse with true love's kiss. Since time had stopped, Emma was the same age as her parents and she was not a fan of that. Emma got to spend time with her parents as them being Snow/Mary-Margret, the teacher, and Charming/David. the ex-coma patient who was married to someone during the curse.

They went on so many death-defying adventures and it was one hell of a ride. There were so many stories that came to life and some weren't even fairy tales. Their whole journey has led them here. The stories that they all grew up with were nothing but all the goodness, but never the back story as to why. Henry attempted to explain the worst family tree in the world and did pretty well. Emily's head was spinning from all these new revelations. She would have never guessed that any of this would happen. Now she understood why this place is so significant. Her whole family found love in a mysterious place and they carried that love to another realm.

"So basically, I have a crazy family tree that is all based off of true love an optimism except for my parents because of their life and I have a lot of dead relatives."

"Yes, and wow, you sound a lot like mom and ma. Always being a pessimist."

"At least she got one good quality from her mothers, rationality. You are just like your grandparents."

"Yes, I get that I am not like either of my parents, but I am the one person who has a positive attitude."

"Moving aside from that," Emily quickly butted-in before anything got heated,"How and when are we going to this land?"

"We have idea. I only got there by sacrifice and I can't do that again. Mermaids are the only people that are able to got through realms. Jefferson can, but it he is not very happy that I managed to get a happy ending."

"I can do some research and see if there are any ways to go from one realm to another without doing anything harmful."

"Thank you dear. Since it is getting late we can eat now or do something else."

"You should eat. Henry was getting hungry when we started. I will come later, but I want to go through all of this before I go and eat. I am not the happiest when I am frustrated by answers."

"Okay, but don't take long or I will be dragging you out of here faster than you could even close a book."

"Okay. I will be a half hour at most. Now go before Henry decides that he will only eat dessert as a last resort."

Henry and Regina left the small room. Emily was finally alone and it was quiet. She started to look through the books that were in the room. One by one, she pulled them out and read through each on. She kept reading and reading, until her body said that she had to go now or she would be in trouble. She reluctantly left the book she was reading and made her way to the dining hall. She peeked in and saw that her whole family was talking and enjoying themselves. She stood in the doorway until Regina noticed her.

"Have you solved our latest conundrum?"

"No, but I will. I decided to eat something before I turned in for the night."

"Alright, dear."

Emily sat down and ate the little amount that she was given. Ruby was eyeing her suspiciously and decided that this was a topic for a later time and place. They all chatted into the night and all went to bed. Emily went to her room and was immediately taken over my sleep.


	7. Down Under

Emily opened her eyes and saw that her vision was blurry. _Well, shit. I am dreaming again. Why am I always in this damn place?_ She walked through the dream realm and considered just staying there. She kept walking and fell upon a frame that was moving. She looked into it and it got bigger and bigger and absorbed her and she was in a dream or memory. She started to eye the situation carefully. She recognized the room as one in the castle, but they all looked the same so there was no telling where she was, but then she heard something. She heard something like a moan. She turned her head and saw something that a child should never witness, her parents were making-out on the chaise. She then knew that it was either Emma or Regina that she was in and decided that making her presence known will help her find out who she is invading. She walked closer to the couch. She was spotted by Regina and Regina went bug-eyed. She saw panic, terror, horror and lust in the brown chocolate pools. Emma turned to the intruder and saw who it was, but continued her ministrations. That would not be how the regular Emma would react, so she came to a conclusion. _Yup, definitely Regina's dream. I am going to have a serious talk to her about these dreams._ Emily turned and walked away from the scene that had just unfolded. She did not want to have _that_ talk in the morning, but knew it was inevitable. She walked out of that dream and went to another. She was surrounded by forest and could hear fighting in the background. Grunts and pants that could only be associated with someone wielding a sword. She saw that Snow was fighting something. She got closer and saw that is was someone that looked just like her grandmother, but she was wearing a black and red dress and had a ball of fire. Emily didn't know what was going on, but she saw someone in trouble and did the only thing she could. Emily jumped in and stabbed Snow in the back, well dark Snow, not good Snow wearing a very bad ass looking bandit outfit. The dark figure started to fade. Emily then turned to the remaining Snow.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I kind of stumble into dreams, now. I don't know how, but it helps me calm down, but there are things that can't be unseen. I have no idea what is going on. Who was that?"

"Alternate me. It happened when the book was rewritten. Henry told you about Issac. Maybe this can get you to your goal of whatever is going on."

"I think dream stumbling could be a good thing. I just need to find the right one. The one that can give me the most information. Sorry for invading your dream, though it didn't seem that pleasant. See you in the morning."

Emily left the dream and continued her walk. She eventually went into a dream about a curse being enacted that could take them to a realm without magic. She had to crush the heart of the person she loves most, but since she can't love it has to be hate. Hate is the exact opposite of love and that was her loop hole. The emotion has to be the opposite of what you seek. It was so painfully simple. She woke up with a start and ran out of her room to the dining room. She was bouncing in her seat. She knew what she has to do and this was not going to be something she takes lightly. Regina and Snow finally woke up, both wanting to talk to Emily about what they saw.

"We are not talking about this now. I found a way to get to this world, but it is at the steepest price."

"The Dark Curse," Regina said glumly. "How did you find out about that?"

"Dream walking."

"Now, there is something that we need to talk about. You should not be entering dreams without warning. There are things that are private."

"Yes, I know that now. Anyways, with me the thing I love most is nonexistent because of my magic, so I figured out a loophole that none of you have figured out."

"Please say you don't have to kill someone."

"The equivalence to love for me is hate. I still have to crush someone's heart, but it can be someone who is already dead. I just have to make a quick stop."

"Hell, no! I am not letting you go to the Underworld."

"I need to. I need to crush Zelena's heart. She hurt you more than anyone and that aggravates me more than I can describe."

"She is still my sister. You are not going... at least not alone."

"What?"

"I have been there and I think I should be the one with you."

"Okay, but we need to go now."

Regina and Emily left the room. Emily knew that to summon Charon was to have to blood of someone who has survived the Underworld summon them. Regina used a dagger and split her hand. She drew the blood and summoned this person. Soon fog started to surround them and a boat in the distance could be seen. They walked on the water and were taken to hell, literally. Regina already went through this and wasn't phased by this, but Emily was completely freaking out. She had only heard stories about this and it was actually happening. Regina saw the distress in her eyes and decided to spark a conversation.

"So, about my dream you entered."

"I get it. You have fantasies and I should not have invaded you thoughts. Also, you could have at least made ma look a little more, well, um, hot. Your dreams do not give her justice. There are somethings that I thought I would see and that did not include a make-out session by my moms."

"I need to apologize. I was frightened. I never thought that you could do that. And I certainly did not want you of all people to see that. I should get my dreams in order and fantasies in check before I sleep or you will be wondering and seeing more than I want anyone to see."

"I couldn't agree more. I think we are here. Do you know where to go?"

"I know exactly where to go. I have to have a chat with my mother."

They both entered the Storybrooke looking place and Regina sighed. She never thought she would ever return back to this place, until she had a grandchild or two. She went to the town hall and went to see her mother. They both walked into the office and saw the Queen of Hearts in the flesh, well sort of.

"Regina, darling, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing back here? It hasn't been nearly long enough."

"My daughter and I need to get back to Storybrooke. When she was born I took away her powers and sent her away. Her magic is controlled by her love and taking magic away takes her love. She needs to discover herself and that would be in Storybrooke. She says her loophole in the curse requires her to crush the heart of the person her hates the most. That would be Z. This is the way and I think Emily has found a way not to kill someone."

"Okay, but Zelena has been with Hades. She is a bit preoccupied."

"I can find a way. I have to go to Hades anyways because I am in his territory again."

"Okay. You should get going, darling. You have a long journey. Nice to see you, Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Grandma. I need to get my magic because I feel very vulnerable without it."

"I get that. Regina don't stand there gawking."

"How do you know each other?"

"Story book."

"I have been following your family for a long time. She brought you so much joy, but you gave her up to give her the bast chance at a life. That should have been something I did, but I didn't, but I am so glad that you made the choices you did. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, mother. We really must get going."

"Good-bye, dears. Please don't return anytime soon."

Regina and Emily walked away and went to the park to see that Zelena and Hades were pretty comfortable together. It was odd that Hades let Zelena stay, but it made some sense. They both shared the same twisted ways. Regina walked right up to them with a determined face on.

"Zelena, we need your help."

"Hello, sis. And hello to you Emily."

"That voice, where have I heard it?" Emily spoke and then realization hit her. "Your the miasma. You are the one who sent me on this wild goose chase. Why?"

"Because, now I return with the living. I just need to do some small spell." Zelena looked directly at Regina and started to chant. It was an unknown language, but could tell that nothing good could have come from it. Emily tried to stop it, but she was held in place by magic. She screamed at the top of her lungs for Zelena to stop. Hades just sat there with the most sickening smirk on his face. He knew all along that this was the plan and now something horrible was going to happen to her mom. The person she loved. It hit her; she was never meant to find her love in this world, but she was always meant to find it in the people that would support her in the worst times and still be by her side. Her family loved her and when she opened herself up to them, they accepted her; all of her. She realized that she was loved and now she loved these people that somehow she let in. She found the part of herself that was protected and safe. She found family. She then saw her hands start to glow with a warm blue and pink streak hue. She momentarily looked at her mom, then she saw it. Then, the impossible happened, Emily saw the essence of Regina and Zelena switch bodies. Their very beings seemed to change between the two sisters. She was so shocked, she almost forgot how to speak. Almost. She yelled and screamed for her mom. She needed to figure out what happened, but then she was pulled out of the Underworld. Fog surrounded her and everything went black, and the last thing she heard was Zelena's voice saying, "I love you, baby girl. No matter what world. I will always love you. Just find out the truth and follow your instincts."


	8. Plans

Emily woke up in the spacious room her fell asleep in the night before. She was so confused. _That felt so real. What happened?_ She decided to ignore the lingering feeling and went to eat breakfast. Everyone else was already up and eating. She sat in her regular spot and just ate her meal in silence. She occasionally glanced at her mom, trying to see if anything was off. She then looked at Snow, who looked very concerned. She would have to check on that later. She just ate her food and went to training. Neal was cleared for exercise and decided to take it easy for one day. She spent hour upon hour, just sparing and talking with her uncle, who was not really that much older. She had a weird family and she wouldn't have it any other way. She was mainly talking about all the adventures he went on and how much fun she would want to have doing what he has been doing. He entertained her with the idea of lost lands and how much his family went through. She was truly touched by his words. She loved it when he said, "Emily, you are just as special as anyone in this family. We all have our unique abilities and I think that you will have the biggest heart. You have showed so much compassion towards me and you hardly know me. You have been through so much and I couldn't be prouder." Her heart fluttered at his words and he would make a great leader one day. He was so compassionate and helpful to everyone and that shows his social skills, fit for a king. She remained training all day without a break. She had so much pent up energy that she didn't know where it came from. She finally went back to the castle to find Snow and Charming talking very passionately about something.

"Snow, nothing is going on. Regina is just being, well, Regina."

"David, that is not how she has ever acted. I lived with her for a long time and I know her actions. She wouldn't change her style. And my dream didn't feel like a dream."

"Sorry to interrupt," Emily started, "But, Snow, you had a dream. Were Regina and I in it? Did we go to the Underworld?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because that was also mine. I also did something else and something happened to mom, but I don't remember what. That means that it wasn't a dream. Two people can't just share a dream without magic interfering, so therefore we were part of a magical ploy."

"Yup, Snow, she definitely comes from our family. That determination is what we have and if she believes this, she is probably right."

"Yes, but who; why; and what happened?"

"Something from when I was in the Underworld. I just remember someone yelling that she would love me no matter where I was. I don't remember the name, but she had red hair and had a thick accent. She was with Hades, I think."

"Zelena. She did this. But what did she do and why would she say she loves you if you never met."

"People in the Underworld can look into their families, but how is she related to me?"

"She is Regina's older half-sister. They didn't really get along with one another. Zelena remained in the Underworld with Hades."

"So what would she want with me?"

"I have no idea. She wouldn't intend to hurt you, it would be something with Regina. I think we should keep this between us. I don't want Emma to worry about her wife and Henry about his mom, but we need to keep Regina busy and see what she does."

"Okay, but I am going to figure this out. She is my mom and I can open up to her. I have never had that opportunity until now and I'm not going to miss it."

"I know it, sweetie. Just stay strong and act normal."

"Okay. I am going to eat. I have not had a break all day and I still have a lot of energy."

Emily left her grandparents to talk about this. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat and decided to make some of her own food. She made some lasagna that she learned about and ate the whole tin. She didn't feel tired, so she continued to run like the wind. She didn't even stop when it was pitch black. She stopped when she heard Zelena's voice. She suddenly stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Zelena, what do you want!?"

"Emily!? It isn't Zelena, it's Regina. I need your help!"

"No, this is all a trick. Another scheme."

"It isn't. I promise you, I am Regina."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Ask me anything."

"When was the first time we connected and had a real conversation? Not when we met, but when we connected. Zelena can't track emotions. So, when and where was it?"

"We were eating our first family dinner together and I made lasagna with red pepper flakes. You and I went on the balcony to talk and I said that you just gave Henry and Emma dessert. I wan't mad at you and we just talked about whatever. You said some things in Mandarin and it wan't that bad. We just covered the basics."

"Mom."

"Yes, it's me. What is Zelena doing?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what happened. What is going on? Where are you? How is this even happening!?"

"Emmy, I need you to calm down. Breathe for me. I think I am switched with my sister, so she would be me. What has my body been doing?"

"I don't know. Snow figured something was wrong. You weren't at training and then you didn't come and find me. I had so much energy today and I don't know why. I think 'you' stayed in the castle all day. I thought it was weird, but since you are the queen, no one dares to question."

"I should have known. Sweetie, I need you to drag Z to the Underworld. We need to have a nice long chat about her identity issues."

"How am I supposed to do that? If I suggest it, she will know something is up."

"You are going to have to get someone in on this one."

"Who?"

"It has to be Snow. She had a feeling and I trust her. She will have to be part of this, but the rest of the family can't know. They will also probably try to kill you and disown you."

"I will talk to Snow. I don't care how it makes them feel if I can get you back. I love you and I will get this to work."

"I love you too, darling. Now, hurry. I am going to talk to my mother about all of this. I am going to have to show that I am me and not her."

"Good luck. Contact me whenever you want to. I will always be listening."

"Goodbye, sweetie. I love you."

Emily didn't hear her mom's voice anymore and decided that it was time to get this plan going. She had to hurry up or she was going to be in so much trouble. She also had to be civil with Z and that was something she hated to do. She would never forgive herself if her mom didn't make it back. She ran back to the castle. She didn't know how long she was running for, until she got to the castle after a few hours. She really did have a lot of energy. She went through the gates and had o find Snow. She didn't find Snow and then saw that it was maybe 1 in the morning. She would let her grandmother sleep for a while and then wake her up. Emily had no idea what to do, and sleep was certainly not an option, so she went to the woods again and continued to run around. She went around the border of the kingdom a couple time (more like 20, but she wasn't counting). She saw the sun would be rising and climbed a tree to get the most perfect view. She the heard her mom's voice talking to her about the sunrise. She missed her and it hadn't even been a day. She just imagined her mom in the tree and them just talking about all the colors that were presented. Emily wanted to remember this moment, so she tried using her magic. She focused on the love of her mom and then an object she wanted. She then was presented with an isle and some pain brushes. She always loved art and quickly drew to image in front of her. She never had a reason to draw and now she had one. She made each hue different from the last and had the silhouette of the trees with the fire-y background with the sun rising over the horizon. She would totally tell her mom about it when she had the chance.

She started to go back to the castle, but walked instead. She didn't want to destroy the picture and running would mess with the paints. She was almost at the castle, when she ran into Snow. Snow looked very worried, maybe even frantic. Emily was about to run up to her, when she then spotted that David was with her. _Damn, I can't talk to her with him there. Will he just leave her alone for maybe a few minutes._ She walked calmly over to Snow and Snow gave her a warning look. _Shit. Why is she looking at me like that? What did I do this time?_ Emily kept slowly walking and stayed silent the whole time. She had no intention of initiating this conversion, so Snow was forced to start.

"Emily, sweetie, what's going on? Where were you? Are you okay?" Snow asked kindly.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Snow was slightly taken aback, but decided that it would be best. She led Emily to a remote area around the castle and left Charming on his own. "Emily, what is going on?"

"Zelena switched with mom and now mom is stuck in the Underworld. She needs me to get her back and she has this plan where I have to kill someone so the rest of the family will come and save them, but they could possibly kill me in the process. I asked who it should be and she said you because she trusts you and everyone would go for you. That is the only reason I have to tell you this. So are you in?" Emily said all of this very quickly.

"Yes. Now what is this plan."

"I am going to kill Regina. Zelena will go to the Underworld and I will follow. I can't tell anyone else and this could get me killed for treason. I am not going to give up."

"That sounds mostly thought out. I can assist. I will be in the throne room with Regina, so I can keep an eye on her. Zelena will not be able to escape. You will need to come talk to me, so that I have a window to get Emma. She has to be there when her wife gets killed. I don't want to, but she has to feel the loss. Regina in the Underworld will be fine. She knows what is going on and when her business is finished, she will move on or you will pull her back."

"I can't lose her. I finally have someone to open up to and I can't lose her. I can't lose my family. I may destroy what I have with Emma, but anything is worth Regina's life. She has gone through so much. Her happy ending is with ma and I will ensure that she gets it."

"You are a hero. It is in your blood. Regina always knows this and she will not give up."

"I miss her."

"I do as well. I have to get back to David before he suspects something. You will also take over your squad's training."

"WHAT!? They will never respect me. I am the same age as them. Have you never read _The Lord of the Flies._ They will turn on me faster than the wind changes direction."

"You are a hero as well as a leader. You want respect, earn it. You want them to listen to you, listen to them. Find the person you want them to be and show it in yourself. Save this family and you will be able to have a happy ending."

"Fine. I love you, grandma."

"I love you more. I really must go. You have some people that need a leader."

Snow sauntered away and went back to David. Emily took a minute to recover from the latest thing. She had to lead people that had no intention of listening. She has to be a leader and speak out. She had to save her family and not be killed. She has so much to worry about. Anything could go wrong and anything could happen. She didn't want to go, but a hand rested on her shoulder. No one was there, so she thought it was her mom. The most powerful and strong woman she has ever met. Her mom gave her courage and strength that she needed. She knew she could not fail this task. She had to find a way to save her. She needed to know that her daughter loved her mother. She imagined that her mom was with her at that moment, guiding her. She got the courage to go and confront her fears. She went to her team. They all bowed, but she could sense the tension. She knew she had to show courage and be brave. She echoed the words that she felt in her heart.

"I know this is not ideal. You don't need to bow, for I am not a queen and nor do I expect to be treated as one. You all show potential and I am happy to show it to you. You all have something inside that makes you special. You all can be heroes. I am just going to be aiding. You don't have to respect me because I am not someone who you have trusted. You fear parts of me and that is understandable. You all are strong enough to defeat any foe and I am going to be with you ever single step of the way. I want all of you to do your best and we can all lead one another. The first thing that needs to be done is doing drills."

The soldiers all rose and started to do their warm-ups. Emily could see that she made a small impact. She walked around everyone and could tell what their weakest points were. She made mental notes and decided that she would do something about them. This was for her mom and that was enough to make her bold and outgoing. She would make her family proud and would make her mother proud. That is all she ever wanted. She made small hints during battles and walked around and saw hope and power in her soldier's eyes. She could see the determination that makes for one hell of a hero. She could also see that they were all of pure souls. She then knew that it was time for her to do something she would never want to repeat. She was going to go to hell to get back her family, but hell would be worth all of the shit she would be causing. She was ready to be the hero she was born to be.

 **A/N: I am taking suggestions about how you want the story to go. Thank you all for putting up with my horrible writing. Just take a few positive messages from my writing. Also, if you are in the US, HAPPY ONCE DAY! Regina was a true goddess tonight and she deserves to be happy. I miss Henry Sr. though. If there are any other stories you want written, make sure to comment and I will do the bast I can. Thanks for everything.-Liv**


	9. Reverse

Emily was headed to the throne room to where Snow was with Zelena. She walked in and gave Snow a look of 'go and get Emma.' Snow excused herself and Emily went to sit with her 'mom' in the thrones. Emily sat by her mom and decided that it was time for questioning. She had to know the truth and she had to know what all of this is about.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why don't you like talking about your parents?"

"My mother was a dark woman. She manipulated people into doing what she wanted. My father never did defend me. He was weak and couldn't do anything."

Emily remembered that the first time Regina went to the Underworld, she saw her father again and he passed on to a better place. He was able to move on because he saw how strong his daughter has become with his grandson. This was not the answer that Emily would hear and that gave it all away.

"I'm sorry, mom. What about Zelena? I was told she was your older half-sister."

"Zelena is a very powerful witch. She is even more powerful than I am. She can do so much."

That basically gave everything away. Regina hated Zelena. Emily stood up and quickly made her way in front of her mom's figure. She grabbed her sword and pulled it out to meet the throat of the intruder.

"What have you done to my mother?"

The figure laughed at this. "Why? She never loved you. Your mother could never learn to love the girl she orphaned. Take it from personal experience."

"NO! Your lying. She loves me. I love her and I will not let you do anything to her. I will sacrifice myself to be with her."

Emma and Snow came walking in and Emma stood in horror. She saw that something was wrong, but the sword told her that something horrible was going on. "Emily, what is going on? Why is your sword at Regina's neck?"

"So I can do this," Emily said as she swung the sword. The sword pieced the artery and Emily cried. She chanted apologizes. Emma watched in horror as her daughter just killed her wife. Emma could not believe her eyes. She then had a swarm of emotions and decided on one; anger.

"Emily, what the hell did you do?"

"I just sent her to the Underworld. Someone needed to have a chat with her."

"You just killed your mother! What is wrong with you?"

"I had to do it."

"Emily, there is nothing acceptable about any of this. You killed my true love and I am going to get her back. You are going to be severely punished."

"How about a life for a life? Since I killed her, you execute me and then go rescue her."

"If that is what you wish, fine. You will be a noble sacrifice."

"Emily," Snow yelled, "What are you thinking?"

"I am finishing my mission."

Snow stepped aside and Emily was escorted to the dungeons, where she waited for her execution. She reminded in there and had imagined that her mom was with her and would guide her. Emily knew what she did was wrong and unforgivable, but she had to find a way to save her mom. The goal was to send Z to the Underworld and she did. She now will have to wait for everyone to see the truth. Emily sat in her cell and listened to the sound of her mom: laughing, singing, speaking, and even yelling. All these sounds brought comfort to her. She was so sad and she cried and cried into her arms. She stopped when she heard footsteps going by the door. She then saw it was Snow. She had a look of worry and Emily knew something was wrong. She pieced together that she would not be executed until later and that scared the shit out of her. She needed to be killed now or the plan won't work.

"Let me guess, Emma thinks that killing me can wait."

"Yes. We are leaving very soon. Em, we need to figure something out."

"You need to kill me."

"What!? No. I won't kill one of my grandchildren."

"This is to save my mom. If you don't kill me, give me a sword and I will do it. I just need to be there for her. I know where she is."

"Okay. I won't tell Emma though."

"Fine by me."

Snow pulled out her sword and opened the cell door. She looked so worried about her granddaughter. She was hesitant, while Emily was open to the whole thing at this point. Emily just had to get to her mom and explain everything before it gets out of hand.

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than. I just need to see my mom."

Snow placed her sword in the middle of the child's chest. She drew back and stabbed right thorough the center. Emily was immediately dead. There was no pain or suffering. She woke up in this castle area that was just dark. There was water of all different colors flowing into the center. She was knelt before someone. She looked up and saw Hades and Zelena. She just looked at the pair in pure terror. She didn't know what was going on and if anyone else has switched.

"Emily, don't be shy. Come here and greet your aunt Z. She is very excited to see you."

"Hades dear, I think we are scaring her somehow. I don't know why, but maybe she should get an explanation."

"Emily, you were just killed. Since you have unfinished business for who knows why, you are stuck in this land before you can go to heaven or hell. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. There are going to be a few visitors. You are welcome to stay with Z until you find a permanent living situation. She is going to show you your job."

Emily went and followed Zelena's form. Emily didn't know who this was, but she wouldn't ask questions. She silently and obediently followed the form to a corridor, then it suddenly stopped moving. It turned around and looked straight into Emily's soul. Then Emily saw the longing eyes of her mother looking back at her. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't mistaken, so she said one thing. "Darker than black." She hoped that her mom understood the statement. She then saw Zelena smile at her and it looked familiar, but then again, all Mills have the same smile as one another.

"Emmy."

"MOMMY!" Emily flung herself into the grasp of her mother and she thought about how stupid she just sounded. She acted like a five year old and that was not to her liking. She was about to back away from the figure to apologize, but found that she was held even tighter.

"Don't you ever say sorry for calling me that. What are you doing here? I though Zelena would have made it here first."

"She should have. I killed her and Emma saw me. I was sentenced to be executed at my own will, but she was going to come down here first. Snow told me and I asked her to kill me with her sword. She wouldn't at first, but she did when I finally told her that I would do anything for you. She stabbed me in the chest and here I am. How are you holding up?"

"I am alright. A lot of memories are coming back. I saw my father for the last time here. My mother was about to send him to Hell, but she was allowed to pass on to a better place. Henry got to finally meet him and it was something I waited to do for about 30 years. You would have loved him and he would have loved you. He was so important to me and he never stopped believing the best in me. He and your brother are so similar and I love it. I am just worried that someone will have their finished business and move on. I can't let one of you go, so I need to get out of here now."

"They should be here soon. I have to stay away from Emma because she doesn't know that I am dead. She will most certainly freak out and I am not waiting to be punished for multiple offenses. What am I supposed to be doing here? The only unfinished business I have is about getting you home."

"Getting _us_ home, dear. You will be helping me with whatever I want. So, basically you won't be anything new from what you already have done. There are a lot of people that might want to hurt you, so I am going to keep you away from them. Is there anything in particular that you need to do."

"After all of this, I think I need to learn to be a royal. I want to be as close to you as possible, but I don't want to miss a second of being myself. I am just conflicted as to what I should do in this situation. I don't want to be a princess, that much is abundantly clear. I just want to be close to you and be able to do what you do with the rest of the family. If not learn everything, at least how to ballroom dance, so I can go to a ball or two and have a dance with my amazing mother."

"I have waited so long to hear you say that. I think dance lessons are reasonable enough. I don't think you would like being a princess. How about we talk about this when we return to the living. Do you know who is coming?"

"Emma and Snow are definitely coming, but I don't know about everyone else. So what can I do for you, _Aunty Zelena._ "

"I am going to have to get used to be called that, aren't I."

"Sorry, but when we are alone I am sure I will be acting like a little girl. At least, I get to spend time with you."

"Come along. I need to show you your room."

Emily followed down the long corridor and she went to her room. It looked identical to the one she has in the living world. It was an uncanny resemblance to the room her has and it had everything she had except for some of the little things. There were no picture frames around and there were certainly not any means of escape. She looked wearily at everything. There was no window or balcony and there is only one way to leave. This would not work as planned. Regina just walked through the door and went to the far wall. She pushed some part of it in and then the whole wall moved. Regina walked in the hallway and directed Emily to do the same. Emily casually walked in and then saw that the whole room inside of this passage was dedicated to her family. There were pictures and books. Everything that had some sentimental value was in that room. Emily didn't know what to say. She sat on the couch and took in the sight. She then saw that this was her mother's only connection to them. Emily immediately got up and walked over to her mom. Emily encased her in the biggest bear hug of her life. Regina accepted this and they both stood there for an awkward moment. Emily could tell that she had to go. Emily reassured her mom she would be fine and they would talk later. With a silent goodbye, Regina went back to Hades to greet everyone else.

Emily went to explore her new home. There were a lot more space than she thought, but then again, it was the Underworld. She saw that each room was identical to the last. She then knew that this was an infinite hallway and she had to turn back now before she gets lost. She walked to the place she started and was greeted by the sight of her other family members. Emma and Snow were in the front and Emma was yelling at Hades and slightly at Zelena. Emily could see that this hurt her mom, but she couldn't step in. Snow was just standing there and doing nothing to calm Emma down. There was nothing that could be done without raising suspicions. David and Henry were looked at Zelena with death glares. Neal was there with his sword at the ready. Emily liked that everyone was there, but her mom's real figure was no where in sight. Emily needed to get her real aunt's ass in that room before anyone decided that she couldn't do anything to help. She tried to sneak away, but a collective gasp was heard and Emily knew she was busted. _Why does this always happen to me?_


	10. Deals and Promises

Emily very slowly turned around and saw the look in Emma's eyes. There were a mix of hate and sadness. She knew that at least one, if not both were directed towards her. She didn't want to go to them, but she knew there was no getting out of this one. She made her way over the her family and gave a deep, breathy sigh. She was waiting for the onslaught of venomous words. The wanted to be comforted by her mom and she was. Zelena's figure went over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Then the words started.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter. You have no right here, Zelena," Emma spat.

Zelena's figure slunk away from Emily, but Emily had another idea. Em went and leaned into the embrace and placed her hand over Zelena's. She knew there were going to be consequences to her actions, but she honestly didn't care about any of that. She wanted to have her mom close, but she could see the fire in her ma's eyes.

"Emily, is this the reason why you killed Regina? You have been working with her sister."

"Can I please tell her? She has a right to know," Emily says, directing it to the person behind her.

"If you don't, Snow will, so you might as well tell her, dear."

"Tell me what?" Emma finally asked.

"You are probably not going to believe me and this does not excuse my actions, but ma, this is mom. You have been sleeping with Zelena since they switched."

"EMILY!" The form behind her yelled. "That was incredibly crass and I want you to apologize."

"But it's true. How am I supposed to tell her if she doesn't hear it in her language? She has to know and she should have figured it out by now. She should know when it is you or some crazy person that is determined to kill you."

"Zelena is not trying to kill me. She wants to ruin my life so there is nothing I can make up for. She was planning horrible things and I have to figure this out. I thought I told you to stay out of sight."

"But, mom, ma was yelling at you and you looked hurt. I am not going to stand idly by and let that happen."

"I would have been fine. Now, I need you to find me and bring her to dear Hades. We have much to discuss."

Emily left on her little journey to find Zelena wandering around the town. She didn't want to see her grandmother yet because there are still some issues, but nothing that horrible. She went to Granny's diner and the Blind Witch scared the living daylights out of her. That bitch is crazy as fuck. She wanted to eat Emily because she was strong and lean with little fat. That is just a weird conversation in a general sense. She went to the library to see i she was there and then the cemetery. There is a grave for everyone in the Underworld and she stumbled upon her own. She felt a twinge of pain, but knew that this shouldn't last forever. She kept looking and even resorted to seeing Pan, but when Zelena was no where in sight she had to go to her grandmother.

Emily was walking into the building when she heard laughing coming from the office. She was about to walk in, but decided to be polite and knock. She heard a soft sound and took it as her acceptance in, so she casually walked in and there she saw Zelena looking like Regina.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I need Zelena."

"Dear, I don't know where she is."

"Actually, she is right in front of you."

"No this is Regina. Your mother. Why would you say that?"

"I didn't kill my mother and send her here. I killed her sister, who was disguised as her. I can get Regina and then we can all have a Mills talk."

"Fine. Get her, but I don't believe you."

"MOM! We need you!" Emily yelled. She was then shown a purple and black smoke cloud and Zelena appeared. Cora was slightly confused by this. Zelena had a green cloud and Regina has purple. This was a very interesting conversation.

"Emily, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but grandma wouldn't let me take Zelena. She needs proof that you two are switched."

"Mother, now is not the time to argue. I need to switch us back and find a way to make Emily return to the living world with us. She was actually killed. So, can I please take Zelena with me so I can figure this out."

"How can I be sure you aren't lying about this?"

"For one of my birthday gifts you gave me Snow White's heart in a box, but daddy switched it with another. When I sent you back, you took daddy with you and I was alone. I didn't want to be you, while Zelena wanted to be exactly like you. She would have been the Cora Mills' poster child."

"Okay, now that is all the proof I need. Take her and return as yourself. I expect Emily to be with you, so she can confirm everything. Emily, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Now you need to leave soon, so get to work."

Emily and Regina took Zelena back with them. Emma was still confused, but didn't question it. Zelena was not very helpful, but when the life of her daughter was brought into the mix. she had no objections. Regina was surprised at her daughter's boldness, but knew it would have been a bluff. They had to have both casters chant the original spell and go from there. Zelena had to teach the right pronunciation to her sister and it was very difficult to understand. Once the two sisters were back to normal, Z was sentenced to eternity in misery. She was sent down to Hell and that was the end of it. Emily and Regina went back to Cora as usual. They needed a way to get Emily to return to the living world, but they forgot that Emily killed Regina's body. Regina was also stuck in the Underworld. They started to worry about what everyone else will think, but came up with a plan to keep all of them safe. They were going to lie about it and hope that Emma would not pick up on it. They were going to stay in this world a little longer, so they can bond with Cora, but everyone else should go back. There was still a kingdom and they were stupid enough to not leave one royal with the living. Emma of course didn't believe a word that came out of the mother-daughter duo's mouth, but couldn't really do anything to oppose. She already yelled at both of them when they were trying to help one another out.

Emily and Regina said goodbye to everyone. The rest of the royal family went on the Ferryboat and returned to their world. Emily went to confront Pan about getting the dead to return with the living. Regina did the same thing with her mother. Cora started to apologize about not realizing that Zelena was actually her and vice-verse. Regina brushed it off and continued to search for answers. There was nothing new that came up. It was a one-for-one trade. A life for a life, and no one should be sentenced to death to get someone else to live. There had to be a loophole. Emily had a grave stone and she couldn't leave as long as she had one. They did look for one with Regina's name, but there was not a single headstone with Regina Mills on it. Emily deduced that her mom could return at any time, she even insisted on it, but her mother did not want to leave her child again.

The two spent so much time figuring out ways to leave, that they bonded over a common goal. They knew they needed to get back to their family and that nothing would stop them. Cora could see so many similarities between the two, but felt like their search is pointless. There was no leaving without a trade or the universe will become unbalanced. Emily had to get her mother out of here before it was too late for either of them to leave this dreaded place. While they are working on simple answers, Regina is teaching Emily small magic spells, to help advance her abilities. Emily was a quick study and could do simple things, like with fire and levitation, but nothing more advanced. Emily was worried about this whole thing. She didn't want to leave her mom, but she needed to keep her safe. Emily would remain in that realm, until her mother was safe. Her unfinished business is with Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen, and current queen.

When her mother was asleep, she snuck out of the house they were at and made a deal with the devil. Emily would stay there and do everything she is told, in exchange for her mother's life. Her mom would go free and she would be safe from the wrath of the gods. She knew she would be in trouble if she ever saw her mom again, but her brother and other mother need their queen more than her daughter needs her mom. Regina was to leave against her will in the morning and Emily was to be left alone.

Regina woke up to see her daughter was sleeping on the floor. Emily had a habit of doing that when she was scared, but never wanted to wake her mom up. Regina just started at the girl who looked so much like her. She wants all of this to be okay and be able to have her family again. Emily woke up at the same time every day and today was no different. Emily looked directly into her mother's eyes and Regina saw it. Regret. Emily did something and she was suffering from it.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way. I didn't want to, but they need you."

"Emmy, calm down. What did you do?"

Emily broke out crying. She had never cried openly to anyone. She managed to say something in between sniffles. "You...are...going...back...to...them."

"Emily," Regina said more forcefully, "What did you do?"

"They are coming and you will be safe."

"What are you talking about?"

At that moment, a gust of wind swept Regina off her feet. Emily was firmly planted to the ground. Regina looked horrified and it then dawned on her what had just happened. She was going to leave her daughter alone in the world. Emily was willingly sacrificing her life to keep her family safe. Regina was going towards the window, when she grabbed onto the chaise lounge. She clawed at the material with everything she had. She was not going to give up and roll over. She was going to fight. Emily walked to her mom and held onto the hands of the woman, who took such good care of her.

"Mom, you need to let go."

"No, I won't leave you."

"Emma and Henry need you more than me. I will always be with you, but I can't keep worrying about you. I might be able to move on with grandfather. I will love you everyday for the rest of my time. I am never going to leave you and I will sacrifice myself every time to make sure your safe."

"I'm not losing you again. You've been through too much to have me take it away again."

"You're not taking it away. I am giving it. You will figure out a way to honor me. You need to go, or we will both be in danger."

"I love you, Emily Remma Swan-Mills. I will love you forever."

"I love you, mommy. Let go."

And Regina did so. She let go of the hands of her daughter and returned to the living world. She was greeted by her wife and son. They looked so relieved to see their family, but then the smile faded. They noticed that another brunette was missing. Emma was the first to speak.

"Where is Emily?"

"She is still there. She can't come back without a trade."

"She is still in danger. Zelena was not the miasma."

"What?"

"The creature was summoned from a unknown world. It couldn't have been Zelena at all because she can't go to this world. This world that it came from, does not exhist in this dimension at all. It comes from a world with magic, but it is created from the hate and sadness of the host. Emily is its host until she moves on. She will not be safe alone. She is now exposed to this and she has no one to protect her."

"What? No. No. No. I need to get back to her. I will make the trade. I can't have her do this. She needs me and I left her in that dreaded place. She is hurting and it will grow. She was manipulated and we all fell for it. I need to get back to her. How could I have been so blind? She sacrificed her life-span so she could protect me, but put herself into more danger. I should be protecting her."

 **A/N: Emily is now an open target for the miasma. Zelena was never the creature, she just used that weakness to expose them all to their downfall. What will happen? I am leaving that partially up to the readers. Comment what you want to happen and I will see if I can come up with the ending you all want. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Seperation

Emily is currently in the Underworld and avoiding anyone with a former pulse. She is having a minor mental freak out. She is smart in many ways, but nothing could prepare someone to live in the Underworld for all eternity. She has to live with all the crazy killers and the unrevenged villains. She is the only hero in sight because hero's don't die with unfinished business. She was stuck in a world without light until the end of eternity. Now that is a lonely life. She went around to some places that she remembered from the book, but she was still very lost. She didn't really want to go to her grandmother, but she didn't really have a choice at this point.

She walked over to the town hall and decided that her grandmother needed to hear what happened. She went to the mayors office and was not surprised when Cora did that weird, dramatic swivel-in-chair thing.

"Hello, dear. I can see that... Emily?"

"Hi, Cora."

"What is going on? Where is Regina? Is she okay?"

"I can only hope so. I made a deal with _him_ and she gets to go back to the living and I get to stay here for eternity."

"What!? How would she even consider that?"

"She didn't. I saw that both of us were in danger, so I made sure she was safe for the rest of my family. She was taken back through a portal and I don't know what to do at this point. I need someone to help me, and you were the best choice. So what do you say? How about some grandmother and granddaughter bonding?"

"I don't like that you forced her to leave, but I can see that you had good intentions to keep her safe. I actually thought that she would have gotten you out. I would love some time with some family."

"I hated the look on her face. It was one with fear, resentment, and love. I felt horrible, but she needed to be with her family as much as they needed her."

"She is still your mother."

"I never had a chance to get to know her growing up. I shouldn't take that away from Henry. He has been through more than I can imagine and I will not let one of his mothers stay here, while he grows up without one he truly loves. He deserves this happy ending that has his family in it."

"You are family."

"I honestly don't think anyone sees me as family. I was just the child that accidentally found her family. I feel like I took away their safety and now I am suffering from my actions."

"Firstly, this is not your fault. Your voluntary actions had nothing to do with this. Secondly, we should get you settled in. We are both going to be here for a very long time."

Cora and Emily left the town hall and went to this gigantic white mansion. 108 Mifflin. Emily had been in the castle, but this was something that she loved. There were TVs and sinks and running water and electric lighting and so many other things she didn't get to experience. Cora was amused that her granddaughter was so interested in modern technology. They worked together to get a room ready for a visitor. Since Emily was still young for the Underworld's standards, she helped out in the office. The filing was a lot of work because of all people that come and go in the land. Emily was not happy, but she didn't regret her decision. She missed her mom, but would not have kept her in danger.

Cora saw that Emily had magic, and decided to train her in the dark arts. Emily was very good, but Cora knew that she couldn't each her full potential without her light magic. Cora was an unnatural sorceress, so she was not very good with natural magic. It was the price she paid for learning and getting her way. Cora looked at Emily as a second chance and it was working out beautifully. A daughter that was obedient and eager to learn dark magic. It was every parents dream child. Emily was still a little down, but magic kept her connected to her family. She asked Cora how she can communicate with her mother and it was a simple spell, but took a lot of energy. Emily tried the spell and what she heard was heart-breaking.

"Emma! I can't do this. I need her and she is in the most volatile place in all the realms and I left her there."

"Regina, she is going to be fine. She is strong and resilient like her mother. Put the sword down."

Emily froze. She just heard that her mom had a sword and that either meant she was hurting someone else or herself. She had to stop this, so she stepped in and started talking to the one person she needed to talk to. "Mommy?"

When Regina heard her daughter say that in such a vulnerable state, she knew that she had to do something. "Yes, darling? I'm right here. Everything is okay."

"Regina, who are you talking-"

"Mommy, I'm scared. What's going on? Why do you have a sword?"

"I need to come and get you. You will be safe. There is no need to be afraid."

"Don't do it. It is scary and I don't want you here. I am taking care of myself and grandma is helping me."

"Cora is with you!? Emmy, you can't trust her. She is evil and manipulative and she will break you."

"She's the one that helped with this spell. Put the sword down and use other resources. I will be fine. The miasma is no longer a problem."

"It is. Zelena was not the miasma. You summoned something from another living world. Zelena was in the Underworld. You are in danger and I need to get to you. I need to bring you home, so we can defeat it."

"It is my destiny to get rid of this creature. It never said I would come back alive. I can do this, but I can't be worrying about you. You need to stay with the family and make sure they are safe. I can't stand the thought of you or anyone else coming here. Promise me not to kill yourself, or anyone else for that matter."

"I can't just leave you there. It should be me instead of you."

"No. Promise me. I need you to promise me to find a way without killing. Be the hero that everyone knows you are. Be the mother that I need you to be."

Regina's heart sank at what she just heard. She was hurting her daughter because she wants to be free of worry. She was being selfish a d it had to end. "Okay. You win. I will not kill, but you need to be smart and careful about each move you make with my mother. She is a dark person and has never changed."

"I will. I need to go. I am making lasagna with red pepper flakes. Reminds me of you. I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too."

Emily ended the call and was looking at Cora. Cora had a look of worry written all over her face. Emily thought it might be from any of the conversation she spoke out loud, but it was because she was in that spell for far longer than what is usually possible. Cora then knew that she was molding the next all powerful being and that power meant that she could find a way to help her daughter. Emily and Cora went to the kitchen and made dinner. It was a quiet night with a few screams, but nothing out of the ordinary. Emily wanted to study some more magic, so Cora gave her a book of spells to look through. Most of them were useless, but some could be helpful. Emily looked through the whole book and one or two out of the 100 were actually useful. There were a lot about hearts and baby part and all this other stuff that had Emily very worried. She found the spell that allows someone to pull the heart out of someone with a beating heart. She wanted to try it on herself, but she might not have a heart in her because she is dead. Screw it!

Emily reached into her chest and pulled out a odd looking heart. Half of it was swarming with darkness, which is to be expected, but the other half was glowing white. She then figured out that she had half of each of her mothers' hearts. The darkness was a mix of both and so was the lightness. She placed her heart back in it's home and went through the book again. Emily found a magical object that allows her to look like anyone. It was from OZ and it seems like Zelena had one stored in this world. Emily asked Cora about it, but the only thing she found out was that it was protected by Cerberus.

There was a problem with that. Cerberus is the guardian of the Underworld. A three headed dog that does not like visitors. Red glowing eyes and a spiked color signals aggression. She had no idea how her crazy aunt got it with the beast, but she needed to get to it. This object could be sued to leave the Underworld. She could look like someone from the living and use Hades to get back. She thought it was too dark now, so she is waiting until morning to find the dog.

In the living, Regina is still in a frantic panic about her daughter. She has been like this for a while and she is pacing back and forth without rest. She is usually muttering something about magic, but that is all she can think about. Magic got them in and magic will get them out. She was in the throne room and sitting in Emily's throne. She was also holding a tiara in her hand. It was supposed to be given to Emily when she was 10, but since she was given away, it was not something they could give to her. Regina was constantly switching between crying and muttering inaudible words. Emma was getting worried that her wife would get sick. Regina was refusing to eat or drink anything and was about to be ordered to bed rest. Snow saw the distraught look and she would be acting the same way if Emma did something like that.

Snow was actually one of the only people that were able to get through to Regina. A mother-daughter connection also helped. Regina would confide in Snow for some support and Snow was happy to help. She kept telling her step-mother/daughter-in-law to think about what would happen if Emma was there instead. If it was Emma instead of Emily, she would not be as worried because Emma can take care of herself. Snow said that is what she needs to do. She has to trust that her daughter will be safe and cautious. Regina sat there and then started to ask some more questions.

"Snow, what if Emma was there? What would you do?"

"I would be in a similar state, but as you said, Emma is more than capable of survival. I can't even fathom what is flowing through your mind and I am so sorry that Emily is not with us right now."

"I hear her. She sometimes talks to me, but I am so worried. She has ideas that could work, but there is always too much risk."

"She gets that from everyone around her. She is surrounded by risk. Nature and nurture were both involved in making her the amazing... talented... strong willed person she was always meant to be. She was a small town hero and she took risks every time she left her home. She is a survivor, like the rest of her family. It is good that you can hear her. It means that she is okay."

"Her body is still in the dungeon. I don't have the heart to look at her."

"And for that, I am sorry. She said if I didn't do it, she would and I would not let you be mad at her for killing herself. I would rather you be mad at me. I have gotten used to it."

"I would never be mad for what you did. I would have done the same thing and I admire that you respected her wished over your hero instincts."

"We will get her back."

"How do you know?"

"Hope. I have always had hope and it has never failed me. She is resilient like her mom and a hero like her mothers. She is a true fighter and I believe that she will be okay."

"The miasma is still out there. She is in danger and it is because I was stupid enough to not bind her powers when she was conceived. She is the daughter of the two most powerful sorceresses in the entirety of the universe for crying out loud."

"This is not your fault. Nor is it hers. You need to eat something and have something to drink or I am sending Emma in here to carry you to bed."

"Can I have it all?"

"Sure. Take care of yourself and she will be fine."

"I hope so."

Snow left Regina and went to the kitchen. Regina did not like to each much in a general sense, so Snow grabbed an apple and a glass of water. She went to find Emma. Emma was found in the room that used to belong to Emily. Snow saw the most heartbreaking sight. Emma was holding a pillow from the bed and covering her face to stifle the sobs that elicited from her mouth. Emma was looking at this amazing painting of the sunset and her name was signed. Snow carefully approached her daughter and encased her in a welcoming hug. Emma accepted the gesture, but didn't move from her spot. Snow hugged her daughter and then saw a piece of paper eating on the desk. She looked over at it and it was written in a very nice cursive penmanship.

 _To Mom._

 _I made this picture because it reminded me of the sunsets. When you were away I was devastated. I was in a tree and I was looking into the sunset. I imagined that you were right next to me and I was so happy. I felt close to you and I knew that I wanted to share this moment with you. I love you with my whole heart and I want you to be happy. No matter what happens._ _With all my love:  
Emily_

Snow read the note and she found out so many things in that moment. Emma was sad that Emily wasn't there, but was the rock to help her wife. Emily was an amazing artist and a fabulous writer. Finally, when Emily was away from Regina, she was pained because she lost her mother, again. Emily wanted her to be happy and move on, no matter what. Emma passed out from all the crying. Snow got Emma into the bed and took the picture frame with her. She was going to talk with Regina again.

She entered the throne room and heard mumbling again, but realized it was a conversation. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't resist. Regina sounded slightly happy for the first time in forever.

"How are you holding up?||I am okay. Nothing new is happening. I am still sad you're not here. What have you been doing?||Why does it sound like I won't like what you are doing?||You. Did. WHAT!? Emily that is not good. That is dangerous and irresponsible.||I am not overreacting!||Fine, maybe a little. I just don't want you to get hurt. Are there any leads?||The dog. Why?||That BITCH!||I know, I know, but still. Do you think it would work?||Okay, I will ask her. I love you, sweetie.||Alright, talk to you later."

Snow heard everything and it sounded like Regina was happy for once. She didn't want to ruin the special moment, but she had to. Regina deserves the gift because it was hers in the first place. She also needs peace of mind and this may keep her close with Emily. One can only hope, right?

 **A/N: Please comment about how you want this story to go. I have an ending, but I need suggestions for the middle. I will spin it however you want. I am just having some writers block.**


	12. Beast from Within

Emily was still looking for a way out permanently. She knew of Cerberus. Her grandmother, Hercules, and Meg had defeated it together, but Hades kept reviving it because it was his faithful pet. She knew that they all hit the heads at the same time, but it took three people and that was a problem. She was only one person and she was not advanced enough to duplicate herself. Her grandmother might have some hints as to how she could pull this off, but she needed to hear from Snow what she is really facing.

In the castle, Snow was still lingering outside the throne room door. She was still internally debating as to going in or not. She was about to leave when Regina's voice broke the silence. "Snow, get in here now. I know you heard everything and you can't hide from me. Also, where is Emma?"

Snow entered at last. She looked at Regina and made sure she was stable before speaking. "Yes, I heard everything. I didn't want to ruin your happiness by entering. Emma is in Emily's room and she is sleeping. I don't know exactly what is going on because I only heard your response. Also, I found this, well technically Emma found it."

Snow handed over the painting and the note to Regina. She could see that Regina was hesitant on taking whatever it was, but she finally did. She looked over at the beautiful painting and was about to speak when Snow gestured to the letter. Regina opened it and she looked like she was about to cry. "When did she do this?"

"When you were gone, she would sneak off to remote places in the kingdom. She was too fast to catch and we didn't want to anger her. She apparently inherited your sense of style and she is amazing."

"She is. She definitely is."

"Will you please tell me what is going on? I want to be able to help her leave that horrible place. You saw what happened when we were all together. What about her when she is alone?"

"She thinks she can trick someone and get back here, but she needs a magical object. She needs to use the same magic my sister used on Robin. The issue at hand is, she has to get it off of Cerberus."

"Wait, but I killed him when we were there with Herc and Meg."

"Do you really think that Hades would not want to revive his pet?"

"Good point. She needs to kill all three heads at once or she will be attacked by the others."

"That is the problem. Cora has been helping her with magic, but she isn't advanced enough to even start with a duplication spell. I need to find a cheat that she can use."

"We can focus on that later. Right now, Emma needs you."

"What happened?"

"She is fine for now, but she has been trying very hard to keep it together for you, that she is emotionally drained. She is the rock for you, but she hasn't been able to grieve for your daughter that you share. She needs support and I can't be that for her because I can't comfort my daughter when I don't know how. She needs someone that she connects with and no one is better that her wife. I found her in Emily's room and she is the reason I found this painting. There are so many more sketches that she wanted to show you and I think you and Emma could both benefit from that. Go to Emma and help her."

"I didn't realize. How could I have not considered that? I need to get to her."

"Go to Emily's. Go to your family and never let go. You said to me that we didn't need Mary-Margret, we needed Snow White. Well, we don't need the Queen, we need Regina Mills. The wife, the mother, the resilient heart. That is who we need to help your daughter."

Regina rushed out of the room. She practically ran down the hall, but remembered she had magic. She just teleported to the room and she saw Emma. Her wife was curled into a ball, with tear stains on her pale skin. Regina climbed into bed behind her wife and just embraced the woman that managed to keep it together for her. Emma didn't stir much, but she did lean back into the warm embrace. Regina kissed Emma's forehead and fell asleep.

Emily was still pondering in the Underworld about Cerberus. She could try to throw three fireballs or three arrows at the heads, but that gets tricky when it comes to finding it. She has to find it, fight it, and win it. She isn't that well-versed in multiple objects at once. She still needs help with her powers, but the mix of dark and light magic in her weakens her with each spell. The sides fight when she uses magic and she gets over tired. She isn't ready to face any magical beings for the time being. She just went back to the books for some more spells that could help her. She really wasn't wanting to stay there forever, but she has to honor the deal for now. She went through the books and found nothing. Everything was either too advanced or too draining.

She just decided to get some sleep. More pretentious work on finding a loophole. She was just exhausted from all the magic training, but managed to hide it from Cora. She couldn't show weakness, especially not to her all-powerful and scary as hell grandmother. She hit the pillow and was immediately taken by sleep. Her dreams are usually peaceful, but every once in a while she would be plagued with her fears, as well as the fears of her family. She was in the dreamscape again and was walking around. She loved all the bright colors that appeared, but it felt different. It usually was happy, but she felt hate and...darkness. She walked some more and then she saw it. The speck of darkness in the light.

"Hello, dear."

"What are you?"

"My, what a rude question. I can't believe you don't recognize yourself."

The dark matter transformed into a showdow version of Emily. "See. I am the part you supress. Your desire and your hate. I am all the things you know you can't have."

"I have everything I want."

"Not a family. They can't love you. You are something they got rid of that sadly found its way back into their lives."

"That isn't true. We know that they don't hate me."

"True. They all don't hate you, but the one person you want to love you doesn't. She hates what you did. She hates they you caused her pain. You brought her pain."

"I did it to protect her."

"You can keep telling yourself that. Is that what you still say about Amelia?"

Emily stood still. She didn't have a response and also didn't want to. She had not heard that name in a long time. "You are not allowed to say her name."

"Did I hurt your feelings? Well you are doing the same thing you did all those years ago. And to your best friend."

"I had to help her. She was being mocked and ridiculed because of me. Just leave me alone."

"Don't you see. I am you. You know there are different dimensions. I am you when you are ambitious and outgoing. You have everything you want. We are one in the same and I will never leave."

"That isn't possible. You would have caused in imbalance in the worlds. You could cause chaos."

"That isn't true. I am the good side that keeps everyone happy and safe and free from pain. You are the sad little creature that nobody wanted. Can't you see. I am a better you and that means I can do what I want."

"You can't have control over me. I am not you."

"Oh, but you are. And after I'm done here, I will finally be the most powerful being in the universe. You should really be thanking me. I am going to make you great." The darkness jumped into Emily and it hurt like a bitch. Emily screamed in agony. It was as if her soul was being ripped into pieces. Her whole being was being seperated. She was being suppressed. She fought the inner workings of her brain, but nothing stopped until she finally gave out. The darkness had won and now it was her dominant side. This new person heard someone calling for her.

"Time for me to try out my new toy." Then she left the dreamscape and woke to see a paniced Cora.

"Emily, I heard you scream. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who's Amelia?"

"She was an old friend I had when growing up. We were inseperable and it was great. We bonded like sisters, but I pushed her away because people were harrassing her because she was friends with the lowly orphan that wan't loved. I said some horrible things and I haven't seen her since. She was an amazing person and I wasn't going to stand in the way of that anymore. I was thinking that I have been doing a similar thing to Regina. I want to protect her, so I sent her away. That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

"No, dear. Of course not. Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Okay. Night."

Cora left the room. The new Emily sighed in relief. _Either I'm really good at rricking people or she is dumber than my mother. Well, I guess both could be possible. Hades is going to love that I was able to trick the Queen of Hearts into caring for darkness._ Emily smirked at her own thoughts. She wanted to pay the poor man a visit, so she used her new combinded powers and teleported to Hades. He was in his weird-ass throne and was sitting there with the worst smirk she had ever seen.

"Emily, I thought our deal was clear. Your life, for your mother. There is no loophole."

"Oh, but I found one. You see, Emily said it was her life, but I am not the same Emily. I am the new version that is much better, so I don't have to stay in this hellhole."

"That isn't true. Nothing enters my domain without my knowledge."

"They do in dreams. So, as you can see, I am not the Emily that made that ridiculous deal, so I am going to go and I might send you a gift. Have a nice day, Hades." Before a response could be spoken, Emily had teleported herself back to the castle grounds. _I guess my home is better here. Why in the world would I want to give this up?_ She started to walk around the rim of the barrier. She was hoping to alert someone of her presence, but nothing happened. She just went into the castle grounds and walked among the garden. It was quite nice with all the fruit. She found this splendid apple tree and took one of the fruits. She went into the castle and everyone bowed at her presence. _I could get used to castle life. Taking over this world will be easy. **No...it...won't.** I can see you're finally up and awake. You can see what power I really have. Maybe I should start with your mother. She seemed like she really missed you. **Don't you dare...hurt...her.** You are growing weak, sweetie. Being the host can do that. Now take a nice long nap. I will see you later._

This new version walked the hallways liked she knew them by heart. She was searching for the rulers of the kingdom when she ran into someone. She couldn't see in the dark, but she felt a huge welt forming on her forehead. She grunted a little at having her face marked, but saw that she was meant to run into this person. Her skin was almost glowing in the dark because of how white it is. Her hair is as black as ebony and her lips as red as blood. Snow White.

"Emily? Is it you?"

"Hi."


	13. Monster's Deception

"How are you here? What about Hades?"

"I found a small little loophole that he can't argue with. What has been going in up here?"

"We all have been worried sick. The ogres are still attacking, but we are holding up. Regina was heartbroken that you made her leave."

"And for that, I apologize. Where is she? I can't wait to see her."

"She is in your old room. She is also with Emma. They have been resting for a while. You must be starving. How about I make you something to eat? It's good to see you're okay."

"It's good to be here. I will meet you in the kitchen."

Snow stalked away and towards the kitchen to ask the cooks for a late night snack. Emily waited a little bit before following. _Looks like your dear grandmother didn't notice a difference. I guess she doesn't love you like you think._ She continued to walk to the kitchen. She saw Snow going around and getting some simple ingredients. She lit the stove and went to work. Emily had no idea what the meal was, but wasn't complaining.

Snow was into her cooking and finally decided to serve it. It was homemade chicken noodle soup with a few vegetables. Emily thought it was a little amusing that a queen was making her own food. She tried it and it was decent and very edible.

"This is good. I suggest that you use some more parsley and maybe some red pepper flakes."

"I should have guessed. You and your mother love some extra kick. I will keep that in mind for tomorrow. You also can take a break from training or jump back in. We need you."

"I think I should take a break. I want to be with mom. I think I should go to another room, if they are sleeping in my room."

"Sure. You can go to their room so I can be able to find you. You need some rest. I will see you in the morning. Your family will be so excited to see you."

"Night, Grandma."

Emily walked off. She used some of her host's memories to find the rooms. She entered this luxurious bedroom that had a bed that was double the size of a queen bed. She relaxed a little and fell asleep. Her dreams are all conversations with the host.

 _Hey, so what is the story with all of this? Your family is a fairy tale and you don't want to be apart of it. So sad. You have everything you could ever want and you still turn your back on every chance of happiness. No wonder you needed me. You are a weak character that has no right in being here._

 ** _You won't win. Good wins and you are a monster._**

 _I may be a monster, but I am your monster. Now, you need to keep your pretty little mouth quiet for a while. How long have you been training? I need to know how much I am allowed to show off._

 ** _I started very young. Do whatever you can. What are your plans?_**

 _I am going to get everything you every wanted, but were too meek to go after. I am going to give you something to live for._

 ** _So, once you're done, I get my body back._**

 _I never said that. I am just getting what you want. I never said I would leave._

 ** _No! You are going to leave. Now!_**

 _Not going to. Looks like time is up. See you later, sweetie._

She woke up and felt refreshed and excited. She was going to make this a very good day. She sat up a bit and felt someone was watching her. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. She went to the balcony to soak up the sun. She loved the view that she got. The sun rise with all the trees in the background made it a great morning. She was looking around and then she saw the most beautiful brunette she had ever seen. _Damn! She is hot. I wonder what she is doing?_ She looked directly at this person. The brunette was on a balcony that was farther away. She didn't see Emily, but she seemed to be enjoying the view as well. She finally looks over and sees Emily.

"Emily?! Is that you?"

"Yes. I am in the queen's room. Meet me in the hallway and we can talk there."

Regina practically ran out of the room and saw Emily calmly walking out of hero's. She ran down the hall and enveloped her daughter in a bone-crushing hug. "Emily! I missed you so much. How did you get out? When did you get here? How are you? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down. Sheesh. To answer the questions you have asked, I found a loophole in Hades plans, so I could leave, I got here last night and you were in my room, I am fine and well, and I am not hurt in the slightest. How have you been? Have you seen Snow?"

"I am well, darling, and I just got up. I haven't had a chance to talk to Snow. We have been so worried about you. I hope my mother didn't hurt you too bad down there."

 _Oh, this is my mom. Wow. I was really hoping that was not going to happen._ "I don't know how grandma is. I found the loophole and immediately left. I did not want to stay in hell longer than I had to."

"Understandable. Are you going to return to your position as a royal guard or are you recovering?"

"I am just going to rest, but I am still going to do some physical activity. Now, how about we get something to eat? I am hungry and I think Emma will be as well, when she decided to grace us with her presence."

The mother-daughter duo walked to the dining room and saw that the Charming's were up and running. Snow was going in and out of the kitchen, David was talking to Neal and holding a sword, and Neal was looking at the sword like it was about to kill him. Regina was going to wait interrupting David and Neal and went to meet Snow at the beginning of the doors that led to the kitchen. She stood there with Emily by her side and had a huge smirk on her face. She was waiting for Snow to come out and she was going to have a word with her. Snow finally walked out and she stopped dead when she saw that Emily had seen her mother.

"Good morning, Snow. Emily is back. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes it is. Neal will be most thrilled to have his sparing partner back. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Drop the act. She told me she saw you when she got here. Well, not directly, but she asked about if I had seen you today."

"Emily," Snow deadpanned, "We were supposed to wait to show your return."

"Sorry, Snow, but we saw each other on the balcony and were both looking at the sun above the trees."

"You are forgiven. I need to get back to the staff, so I ask again, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

Regina decided on some oatmeal, but oddly enough, Emily wanted pancakes. She usually had something healthy, but she can have a cheat. Regina was a little suspicious about Emily's behavior and the names, but decided that being called 'mom' and 'mommy' were reserved for drastic measures. She really didn't want to push Emily to do anything. The two went to take seats at the table and David finally acknowledged their presence. He said hi to Regina, but was stunned to see that Emily was there. Neal almost tackled Emily to the ground with excitement. They started to question her and the experience of the Underworld. She says that most vague answers, but they don't push the matter. Emma and Henry were not up yet and that was a little concerning. Regina let Emma get some real sleep, but went to get Henry ready for his lessons.

Henry came out and was very groggy, but was pleasant none the less. He greeted everyone with a tired smile and ate in silence while everyone was talking animatedly around him. He left quietly and obediently, leaving a concerned mother in his wake. She excused herself and followed after her son.

"Henry, honey, what's wrong? You have barely said anything today."

"I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a nightmare and that kept me up. And before you say I should have come to you before, you needed rest and I didn't want to see you so unhappy."

"You should have come to me regardless. Anyways, what was this dream about?"

"It's stupid. It was so unrealistic and far-fetched."

"I still would like to hear it. Some dreams are warnings about the future and you are the author so anything is possible. Just tell me."

"Fine. It was about Emily, but it wasn't her. It was some creature that looked like her, but it was dark and deceitful. It took her over and it escaped and became Emily. It is using Emily as a host body to get whatever it wants. Emily is trapped in the subconscious part of the brain, but they can only communicate at night. It's crazy right. I mean a creature that uses a host to get what it wants is ridiculous."

"It is a bit out there, but not impossible. I don't think it is true, but it is something to keep in mind. You need some restful sleep, so I will cancel you lessons for today and you can go back to bed. You should never feel like I am putting Emily first."

"Thanks mom, but I don't need sleep. A king does not get a day off, so neither shall I. I don't feel like you put Emily first. She just needs you. I am glad she is back. I like her being home, but I am worried that she has changed. She doesn't act the same as she used to."

"She just needs time to adjust. Okay, if you don't want your lessons cancelled, then you can do them with me today. You were supposed to cover plant biology and economic trades today, so we can meet in the garden. Emily is not going to be back in action for a little while, so I don't have to watch her."

"She is perfectly capable of being alone while practicing, mom."

"I know, I just like having her safe. Garden in 20?"

"Fine. But bring snacks with you. Nature always makes us sit for hours, so I need food."

"As you wish, my little prince. Go by my tree and I will be there in a bit."

"Okay, see you later."

Henry an to the garden and left Regina in the corridor. She thought about the dream and it could have either been because he saw his sister was jealous, or it was true. She really hoped that Emily was jealous, but anything could be possible, so she was going to keep an eye on Emily. She walked back into the room and saw that her daughter looked a little uncomfortable with all the questioning. She also had a mix of joy and darkness in her eyes that she had never seen before. It looked daunting and a little...evil queen. _Emily couldn't be turning right. She would never._ She brushed away the thought and was quickly trying to get Emily out of the awkward situation. The Charming family seemed to want to know of every single little detail of the Underworld and even Regina thought it was uncalled for. They finally managed to get out of that before they ran into Emma in the corridor. Literally.

"OW!"

"Regina? Regina! I am so sorry, darling. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Emily might not be. She kind of had one mother hit her and the other partially land on her. Emily, are you okay, dear?"

"I'm okay. I just have a slight bruise, but magic can fix it. Check this out." Emily waved her hand and a dark blue hew resonated off her hand and the darkening bruise was gone.

"Looks like someone has been practicing in the dark arts. I do hope you were careful and my mother wasn't trying to get you to cast a curse."

"No, she wasn't. I can't unlock my full power because I have both light and dark magic that conflict each other when I use one or the other. So, I have a pretty weak magical field."

"That's okay. Magic takes a long time to master. Now, you and Emma can talk all day, while I go to Henry and help him study. He is waiting at the orchard if you would like to join us."

"Maybe later, 'Gina. I have to question our daughter and make sure your mother didn't corrupt her into coming back and then getting her back to the living."

"Don't be ridiculous. She wouldn't do that. But of you must. Make sure to check on the guards. They seem to be a bit lazy since Emily left."

"Will do. Now go before Henry starts trying to take apart your tree."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked away gracefully. Both Emily and Emma looked at her in awe. They both were thinking she is gorgeous, but one shouldn't be thinking about her in that way. Emma turned to Emily and wanted her to follow. Emily did as told, though was acting like a child while walking along. They ended up in one of the many studies throughout the castle. Emily walked in and Emma shut the door behind them. Emily didn't seem nervous, but Emma certainly did. Emma didn't know how to start this conversation correctly and was debating about what her first words should be. She thought being straightforward and direct could work. But then decided to test how much this thing knew about her family.

"How much do you remember Henry telling you about your family tree? And I want full detail from whatever you can remember."


	14. Love Bites

"Emma, is this really necessary. I don't see how this is relevant to whatever is going on."

"It is completely relevant. I need to know how the Underworld changed you because it has a different effect on everyone. I need to know your limits about everything, so I need to know what you remember. And you can't lie because of my superpower, so spill."

"Fine. Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents. Regina was Snow's step-mother and cast the dark curse. You were taken away from your parents at birth and grew up alone in a world without magic. Regina had everyone trapped in time for 28 years. 18 years after the curse was cast, she adopted Henry. 10 years later, Henry found you in Boston on your birthday and made you come to Storybrooke. You and Regina did not get along very well in the beginning, but you eventually broke the curse, but there were a few little hiccups. Prince Charming, who was David Nolan, was married to Katherine Nolan, but was in a coma. Snow was Mary-Margret Blanchard, who was a school teacher and volunteered at the local hospital. She gave Henry the storybook with all the characters and he uncovered the truth. He hated Regina and she was not excited about that. When you broke the curse, you defended her because you didn't want her to die for Henry's sake. You were then sucked back here through a portal with Snow. You got back and then all these other people came along. Wicked Witch of the West, Peter Pan, Baelfire, Robin Hood, Marian, Elsa, Anna, Ingrid, Hook, Ursula, Cruella, Maleficent, Hades, Hercules, Cerberus, should I continue?"

"Okay, you have the story, but I know Henry told you secrets. Secrets about all of us that only he would know, but he told you. I know he told you because he told me he did. I want to know what he told you about me."

"You were an orphan. You were alone and were sad that you couldn't find a family. You fell in love with Neal, but you took the fall for his crimes. You had Henry in jail and gave him up for his best chance. You also tend to run into danger because of the savior thing. It that what you wanted to hear?"

"That's all. Now I know what I need to do. How about you go spend some time watching the guards train, while I talk to Regina?"

Emma disappeared in her white smoke and Emily was very confused. _I told her everything that you would give me. What is going on? **I didn't tell you emotions. She can tell that there is something wrong because Henry explains emotions. You don't have any so that is why she left.** She can't figure that out. She is called an idiot for a reason. **You will not speak about her that way! She is intelligent and that is how she is discovering your fatal error. **No matter. Regina won't believe her because she is caught in the idea that you are the perfect child. Please. You are a massive pain. No wonder no one wanted to adopt you. **Shut up! Leave me and my family alone!** You can only hope for that. Now, I have some guards to show that they need improvement. Don't hold up. _Emily disconnected the thoughts and walked towards the open field where the guards were training.

During the conversation, Henry had collapsed beside Regina and she was trying to revive him. He finally woke and he looked like her had seen a ghost.

"Henry! Are you okay? You just collapsed."

"I'm fine. I think something is wrong."

"Of course there is. You just collapsed for no reason."

"No. With Emily. Something isn't right and there is something dark."

"Henry. There is nothing wrong, she is just changing to the environment. She was there for a while. I am sure everything is fine."

Just as Regina says that, Emma comes running in and she looks like she is running from an ogre crossed with a chimera. She ran right to them, but was panting so hard she couldn't get a word out. They waited a few minutes before Emma could form a semi-coherent sentence.

"Something...Emily...wrong...help."

"I told you. Something is up."

"Wait, Henry. Before jumping to conclusions, Emma what do you mean?"

"I asked her to describe our story with her family tree. She told it perfectly."

"Of course she did. Henry does as well."

"No, you're missing the point. Henry has heard and told the story a million times. Emily has only heard it once. Henry also told her all our secrets, but she couldn't tell me the one he told her. She stated facts and no emotion behind it."

"Wait. Henry! You told her all our secrets?!"

"Um, yes?"

"Henry, I can't believe you told her."

"I just said that you wanted her to be brought up better than you did and you would do this right. You wanted to give her a chance at a life full of love. You didn't want her to be the next 'Evil Queen' and you wanted her to be able to bond with you. What's wrong with that?"

"She shouldn't have to know about my upbringing because that could influence her. I didn't want her to know that I worried so much. I didn't with you because I knew you could take care of yourself, but she is a loose canon and I didn't want her to leave. She runs and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Regina, that's fine. I get it, but right now, there is something wrong and we need to fix it."

"There is nothing wrong. She is adjusting. How many times do I have to say it before you listen to me?"

"There is something and we need your help."

"I will not put our daughter through experiments because of a hunch that there is something wrong. It's absurd and I don't want to do that. I refuse to do anything without any concrete evidence as to how you can make this a plausible case."

That's when they heard something. It sounded like a grunt. It was coming from the guards' training area, but they don't get into it enough to make any sounds like that. They started to run towards the sound of injured soldiers and what they saw was frightening. They saw at least 10 guards unconscious, 3 wounded, and 5 surrounding something. The couldn't get a good enough look, but Neal was one that was surrounding and it didn't look like training, but more like a gang thing. They all walked up and called them off.

"Alright. The five surrounding something back away so we can asses the damage."

"We are trying to stop it. It hurt all the others and we are trying to make sure it doesn't get to you. No other creature has done this and our job is to protect, so no we will not move away."

"What is going on?"

"You can come look, but stay near the border and behind us."

Regina walked over to the soldiers and went behind Neal. She looked over his soldier and saw two things, one was a werewolf that was white with some black accents and a brown and blue eye. It was beautiful. It looked amazing. Right next to it was another werewolf that looked the opposite. Black with white accents and the eye colors were switched. They looked similar, but they were completely different. One was looking up pleadingly and the black one was glaring and growling at it. It was a little weird, but there was some sort of explanation. It wasn't wolf time, was it?

"Neal, you and I are going to switch and you are going to run, not walk, run to find either Miss. Lucas or Mrs. Lucas. Do you understand?"

"What? I am not going to switch with-"

"That's an order. On three. One. Two. Three"

They both swapped places and Neal was running at a frantic pace. He needed to find them now. Regina was part of this circle surrounding the wolves. One had a familiar glint in it's eye, but she couldn't place it. She was looking at the other soldiers and they looked terrified. She didn't know what happened, but it looked like one or both did some horrible things by the amount of soldiers that aren't helping.

"Emma, find a doctor to look at the unconscious and the wounded. Henry find Emily and keep her safe."

Then the white one started to bark. The black one was growling even louder than before. The white one kept barking.

"Regina, I think it's trying to tell us something."

"Okay, go find a spell book that allows me to talk to dogs or animals in general. Go. NOW!"

The two disappeared and Regina was left to try to talk to the soldiers around her. She seemed to be handling this well. She had to know what happened.

"I need to know what happened here now. The whole story in full detail."

"I can do that, your majesty. It started like a normal training day, but then we saw Emily on the balcony. We asked her for pointers, but she seemed rude about them. She would usually make a small suggestion and then a demonstration. I was tripped up into a back flip and she started to laugh. She then came down and asked to duel. Neal was the only on of us who was brave enough to do so. She was much tougher than before. It didn't last 10 seconds before he was on the ground. We all had an idea to go at once and we did, but then something happened. She split into these two wolves and the black one started to attack. The white one tried to save us, but it was weaker and smaller. It now just sits here and every time we mention Em's name, it starts barking and the black one starts to growl even more."

"Wait. You're saying that Emily was fighting and then she split into two wolves and one started to attack."

"Well, yes, after this bright light and some loud screams. I surprised you didn't come earlier. She was screaming like her was just stabbed everywhere and was not able to die."

"If it was that loud I should have been able to hear it, unless," Regina paused. She looked at the dogs and cast a slight enchantment. Her suspicions were confirmed. "Emily seemed to use a silencing spell, so that we wouldn't be able to hear, but it seems like it broke when she split."

"What do we do, your majesty?"

"We all need to make sure the wolves don't escape from here, until we know what is going on. For now, we wait for someone to get back with news. Thank you for telling me, um-"

"Tyler, your majesty. Tyler Hood."

"Hood, as in Robin Hood's son?"

"Sadly, yes. My father has been a thief for some time and I do not like it. I left as soon as I was requested. I hated to leave home, but I didn't want to be him. Why? Do you know him?"

"A long time ago. We used to be together because of pixie dust. I didn't know he had another son."

"Yes, well, after Amelia and Roland were old enough, Zelena had me. I really don't like my family that much. Amelia, I think you met, while you were together, but I don't know."

"Zelena didn't name her yet at that point. I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but Zelena died in the Underworld."

"I figured it would happen sooner or later. I am just glad that I got out when I did. Amelia had a friend in the village, but they grew apart over the years. Roland is to be made head of the merrymen and he is not happy about that."

"I can see why. What did Robin do that was so horrible for you not to like him?"

"He told me that he left the most amazing person in his life for the mother of his children. He gave up possible being with someone out of obligation. I was cheated out of the chance of having a good mother. I can only suspect that it would have been you, now, but I can see that it was supposed to work out that way."

"Sometimes I think about that, but he did that with when his wife came back. I like having someone that sort of understands."

"It is nice. I hope that my family doesn't change what you think of me."

"Dear, if we all live in the past, I would be the Queen of Hearts daughter, ruling over the loony bin and/or still be the evil queen. Who do you think has a worse family heritage?"

"I guess you're right. I wanted to ask you something, but I really hope I am not overstepping my boundaries by asking this."

"Just say it, dear. I think that is always better than keeping it in."

"How would I ask a fellow soldier out on a date?"

"Am I thinking about the same soldier here? Because if I am, are you asking for advice on how to ask my daughter out?"

"Probably shouldn't have asked that. So, moving on-"

"Just ask her. She seems very down to earth and I think she likes you enough to give you a chance. You also will want to plan this out because I will be grilling her for all the information. I think you asking her would be a great thing, but you shouldn't be nervous."

"Okay. I was thinking of a picnic over in the meadows, so we can either watch the clouds, stars, or sunset. I was then going to ask her out again for a horseback riding trip to firefly hill."

"I remember that place. It is certainly wonderful. She will love it. Be sure to make her bring her paint and isle so she can get some art done. She has some talent."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you, your majesty."

"Regina. If you are talking to me about asking my daughter out on a very lovely date in front of your peers, that seem to look a little jealous about your luck, you get to address me by my first name."

"A lot of the guys either wanted to ask her out or wanted me to. I hope this works out, Regina."

"As do I, Tyler. As do I."

In that moment everyone was back. Neal had both the werewolf experts, Emma had the royal doctor, Snow and Charming, but Henry looked worried and sad. He didn't have Emily. Regina then remembered that Emily was the one this happened to, so she probably wouldn't be in the castle. Emma took the doctor to see the patients, while everyone else crowded around the circle.

"Okay, let's find out what happened to Emily and fast."


	15. Wrong Wolf

"Hold on a minute, run that by me again," Emma said.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Regina sounded exasperated. "Emily is one or both of these wolves."

"She can't be a werewolf. Unless...Ruby?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Please tell me you or Granny did not turn Emily when she was with you."

"Fine, I won't then."

"RUBY!"

"I'm sorry, Em. It was a complete accident. She was in the woods during wolfs-time and she scared me and I attacked. I bit her neck, and immediately regretted it. Granny then started to scold me about turning people against their will. She has been able to transform, but with her magic, she can do it only if she wants to. I have never seen her actual wolf, so I can't tell you which one is her."

"Granny, tell me you can smell a difference between them."

"I can, but it's odd. They have almost identical scents, but this white one smells more innocent and the black one is darker."

"Do either smell weird for Emily?"

"The black one, but we can't be sure."

"Can't you talk to them?"

"I would never be able to tell them apart. They have the same memories."

"Okay. Regina, is there a spell that we can use."

"There is, but it comes at a price. Someone can magically become a werewolf for a bit, but it is very painful and we need werewolf blood to do it."

"Why does it always have to hurt? Okay, so we have two werewolves here that we might be able to use if they are willing and I am willing to find out which one is our daughter."

"Emma, it has to be me. I know her the best, so I need to find out which one is her."

"And if your wrong? What happens to the other?"

"If I am wrong, I hope she will be able to forgive me. As for the other, send it to the dungeon and we can discuss the punishment later."

"Okay. Let's do this and get our daughter."

They started to walk off, when they realized that there were some werewolves that were causing problems. Regina sighed and conjured some cages for them. She pointed and they both obediently walked into them. They were locked and carried with them. They ended up in a study and going through the spell book. Regina was doing her best to explain what is going on, so that Emma wouldn't freak out. Snow, Charming, and Neal were eyeing the wolves carefully. They didn't know what to do with them. Ruby gave some of her blood because this was partly her fault. She bit her hand and the blood came out. Regina was mixing the potion in this vat and when she was done drank a little part of it.

She screamed at the pain of changing. Her bone structure was being altered, her organs shifted, and her face was converting to look more like a wolf. What was amazing was that she was a purely black wolf with violet eyes that had brown flakes in them. She looked amazing. She turned to look at everyone and they were all amazed.

"Regina, you are the best looking wolf I have ever seen," Ruby said. "I am sure Emma approves. Now, find out who your daughter is, so we can deal with the impostor."

Regina looked at the two in the cages. One looked horrified, while the other was snarky, almost arrogant. Regina was barking, but the other wolves could understand.

"I have some questions that I know the answers to about Emily. Whoever gets the most right wins. You will say your answers at the same time. First questions, who raised you?"

"Eugenia Lucas and Ruby Lucas," both said in unison with the same tone.

"Don't use that tone with me. Questions 2, how long have you been fighting?"

They both answered the exact same. It was a little annoying at first, but it was also frustrating when she couldn't tell them apart. She asked the final question and the black wolf was the only one that knew. "When we first met, what was going on and what was I doing in the process?"

The white was silent, but the black spoke up immediately. "I was in a duel with Snow and we were sword fighting. I knocked her off her feet and you and David seized me, while Emma helped her up. You looked at me and called me Emily."

"That is correct. It seems like you are Emily. Now, what are you and how did you do this?"

"I have no answer that will help with that because I am not the creature. She is. I am the host and I honor your decision of choosing, but what is your gut telling you? What is your heart telling you? Because I have seen so many wrong choices be caused my the head and with no heart. I can't just stand here and let you throw me away like I meant nothing because I can't answer a factual question."

"I can't go back on my promise. When it has come to Emily, my heart has never helped. She means so much, but she plays with my emotions and I can't handle that. My gut keeps flipping between the two of you. Also, I was told you can transform in and out of a wolf at will."

"I can. I can't right now because the cages are magic proof. Also, if I did, we both would become one again because I am rejoining our bond as look alikes. It can only be attached and controlling if it can attach to the host in the same state, that is why we are both wolves."

"There is still nothing I can do. You will be sent to the dungeons and we will the figure out a suitable punishment."

"I accept for I can't change your mind, but I have some things I need to say before I never see you again. I love you, mom. I truly do. There is nothing I would rather do that keep you safe from heartache. I would have left entirely, but you would have suffered from my own selfish ideas. Don't let the past haunt you and make sure to listen to your heart instead of your brain. Never be afraid to ask for help and always make room in your heart when you love someone. I hope you find the happy beginning you were looking for."

Regina was transformed back into a person after those words. She looked at the little white wolf, but didn't want to go back on her decision. She looked at the crowd and told them to take the white wolf to the dungeon. They had to find a way to un-tether them from one another and Regina refused to give up. She watched as the wolf was taken away and waited for them to release the black one. Once they did, Regina was covered in dog kisses. She was laughing through it and was joined by Emma and Henry. They started to pet the wolf to provide some comfort in the situation. It is unconventional, but they can get through it.

The smaller one had a look of sadness on it's face and it was slightly whimpering. She knew what had just happened, but nothing can change her mother's mind. Emily Remma Swan-Mills was being sent to the dungeon under the assumption that she is not herself. Isn't that a bit of a fender bender? She was set in one of the cells and released in it. She looked around and there was nothing, but darkness and stone. She was confined to being alone until they decide her fate. No one is ever sent down to the dungeons, so she is more than likely to die without any human interaction. She was sad and alone again and there was nothing to be done about it.

Back upstairs, the black wolf was looking at Ruby and there was something still not right.

"Hey, I'm going to make sure our guest is okay. She still deserves to have someone listen to her."

"Fine, Ruby. Do be quick about it. You need to help me translate what she is saying, so we can break the bond."

"Okay, Regina. See you soon."

Ruby left the room with the adoring family. "Wolfpup, what's wrong?"

"Granny. There is nothing wrong."

"Yes there is. You don't usually leave like that without a reason, so spill or I'll tell Regina and she will get it out of you."

"Fine. That wolf that everyone is flaunting over, I think that is the wrong wolf."

"Why?"

"It has a look that Emily never had and when they were all talking. The white one says that though she can't sway Regina's decision she still wishes her the best. Emily is always sincere no matter what and that sounded like Emily. That other one is off and I need to know what is going on."

"If you're right about this, Regina just sent her won daughter to live in solitude for eternity. You need to be careful."

"I will, but I need to go. If I'm right, she will be the happiest wolf in the universe."

"Then go. Save our pup."

Ruby sprinted down to the dungeons. She looked and saw one figure in a cell. It was the wolf and it was so sad and depressed. It looked like a kicked puppy, though it could have been, who knows what the guards will do to protect a leader.

"Em, is that you?"

"Not now Ruby. I was just sent away, so I don't want a lecture."

"So, it's true. You're really Emily?"

"What can I do to prove it?"

"Your best friend when you were growing up, Amelia. What did you see in her that you knew you shouldn't have?"

"Joy, happiness, home. She embodied everything that I would get, but she would lose it. I would have taken her innocence and destroyed it. She deserved better and I knew that I would have never been enough."

"That is all I needed to hear. You said the same thing to me after you pushed her far enough away."

"Yes and after you slept on my floor for a week and started to complain about it," Emily chuckled.

"Yeah, but it worked. I now have a good way to tell you two apart. She doesn't understand the emotions because she never felt them. Why weren't you chosen?"

"Because I didn't answer the when did we first meet question immediately. I was going to go into the emotions that we all felt, but she heard the other first. I need to stay down here. If she thinks that the other wolf is me, she will be safe hopefully. I need you to promise me that you are not going to tell her about this. She needs to be safe and she can't be when she knows that I am down here, while some creature is up there."

"She has a right to know what she did. She needs to lock the other one up."

"The other one will dematerialize and then come at me again in my dreams. It will escape and cause chaos. There is no safe place if it is here. She needs to find a way to get our souls apart, long enough to see it's true form."

"You know that I won't be able to keep this secret forever."

"Just help as much as you can find away to get us apart. You can tell anyone, but Regina or Emma. Henry can help with this. I am sure he would love another operation."

"He would, but he wants a name."

"Operation Husky. Duh."

"Oh, right. Though I like Operation Night Howler, sounds cooler."

"Fine. Just go before you get caught. And don't tell them. Also, basic rule, if you have to fight it and it looks like me, avoid the face."

"Alright, pup. See you tomorrow with some food."

With that Ruby left the dark place. She really didn't want to leave her there, but she knew that she had to or else this would end very badly for the family. She was walking through the hallways and was looking at all the pictures. Each one was a little different. All the royal family portraits adorned the walls. Neal, Henry, Charming, Snow, Emma, and Regina were along the walls. She has never seen one picture of Emily, which makes sense, but it would be nice to have one. She was looking and at the end of the hallway where this years portrait will be there was a picture of a beautiful sunset with all the colors. It had a date, time frame, and a signature. SE. She didn't get it at first, but remembered that Emily used to love painting and her signature was usually just an 'S'. This was one of her works with a modified signature that also included her name. Sky Emily. She was glad that Emily was part of the royal line of pictures.

She continued to the gardens when she heard more fighting. She rushed over and was about to defend when she saw that it was Emily fighting David. Regina was partial to her daughter, but everyone else was not sure who to root for. Emily looked like she was doing great and that sickened Ruby. Emily was good, but never this good. This Emily was fighting like there was no tomorrow and that is a frightening thought to have. Then Ruby was confused, if this Emily was human shouldn't she be back with the other Emily, ut then she realized something. Emily is the host, so when she dies something, so does the parasite, but it doesn't apply the other way around. This was going to take a long time to wrap her head around. Everyone seemed to be too caught up in joy instead of the details.

David looked like her was struggling to go on, so Ruby took Henry and pulled him to the side. "Rubes, what is it? Emily is kicking grandpa ass."

"Henry, that isn't Emily. The one in the dungeons is and she made mepromise to keep it a secret from everyone else but you. There is an operation that needs to be dine. It was either Husky or Night Howler."

"Night Howler sounds better. What do we need to do?"

"We need to help find a spell to separate their souls and fast."

"Okay, but we need to hurry. If this is like a parasite, if it is away from the host for too long it grows weak. We need to keep it from dining because it could also kill Emily."

Just as Henry was speaking, David was knocked to the ground and was out. Emily smiled victoriously, but then collapsed to the ground.

"Henry, things just got a lot more complicated."


	16. Point Parasite

"Emily!" Regina and Emma were running to her side. "What is happening?"

"I don't know. Wait, where is Henry?"

"I'm right here. Ruby, Operation Night Howler now."

"What are you talking about?"

"The two Emily's' are in a parasitic symbiotic relationship. It seems like the other one is dying, so it is taking this one down as well. We need to separate them without killing either because we would lose both."

"So what do we do?"

"Find a magical way to unlink souls from one another. When that happens, balance will be restored and everything will be fine, but we need to hurry because the longer we wait the weaker she gets."

Emily was laying on the ground and looked lifeless. She was as pale as a ghost and Regina wasn't functioning properly. She looked over at Emma because she was giving everyone a job to do. She was just going to be by her daughter when she needs them. She was at the brink of tears before a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Emma silently say, "Take her to her room. Stay with her." Regina did so with magic. She was on the bed with her daughter and she finally broke down. After all this time they were being separated again by some creature. This had to stop. She needed her daughter back and she was willing to do anything to get her back. She was going to try something to maintain her healthy state, but it was going to be weird. Regina reached into her daughter's chest and pulled out a beating red heart. There was no black and that was a bit weird, but who knows. She took one of the heart boxes and placed it inside. She waved her hand and Emily was in stasis. She was relaxed and safe from harm. Regina teleported the both of them to her vault and Emily was going to rest there until they find a cure.

Regina went back to help unlink the souls. She thought of every spell she could think of, but nothing like this has ever happened. She was new at this, but maybe the guest in the dungeon will know something about this magic. She snuck out of the room and made her way down. She was walking and then she heard voices.

"I don' think so. H was very good at not getting us caught. Regina is with her now. What is it that we need to do?"

"We need to get that thing down here, so I can have a little chat with it. It needs to pay for what it has done, but I need to get the reversal spell to send it home. I don't know what spell I used as a baby, but I am sure I will figure it out."

"Em, the problem is not that. Mom is not going to let you anywhere near her and she won't let us move her. There is no way this is going to work. You need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Regina finally entered and saw the three stunned looks of Ruby, Henry, and Emily. "It seems like the three of you are going behind my back to kill Emily. That is treason and will be punished."

"Em, tell her now. If you don't I will."

"H, I am not putting her into more danger than she is in already."

"What the hell are you all talking about?"

"Mom," Henry started, "the Emily up there is not our Emily. This is and I know. I questioned her myself. She says that what is up there, is the same creature that she summoned as a baby."

"Henry, you are under a spell. You can't be saying any of this on your own merit."

"Mom, I am. Do you remember when you and Emma first started to date? Everyone thought you cast a spell on her and you didn't. Emily didn't do it. There is one way to prove that this is her and she is willing to do so."

"Henry, no one has done that in centuries. I have never even done it myself. If this is wrong, she will die and if she dies, so does the other one. I am not taking that risk."

"If you won't I will. We share the same blood from one parent so it will work. You could also rip out her heart and make her tell you the truth."

"I think that is safer. I think now is better than later." Regina walked over to the bars and grabbed Emily's heart. It looked so different. There was blackness and white and red. She was a mix of every aspect of a heart and it was beautiful. She questioned it for a moment, but then went on. "What is your name and where are you from?"

"I am Emily Remma Swan-Mills. I am from the Enchanted Forest."

"Why didn't you fight me to stay? Why didn't you get the last question?"

"I knew if I fought you it wouldn't change your mind so why waste my breath. I didn't get the final question because I was trying to focus on all the emotions occurring in each of us. Snow and I were filled with adrenaline from the fight. David and Emma were filled with worry, but you were hard to read at first. You didn't look worried, but you were to some extent, you also didn't seem to worry because you had trust. The only time your emotions came out was when you saw me for the first time and said my name. That is when you were an open book. Sad, overjoyed, vulnerable, heartbroken, I could see all those emotions and I can't ever get that look out of my head."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Regina spat angerly.

"You would be in more danger. That Emily is the miasma and me from another world or life or I don't know. It is here to get what I most desire, but it never has to leave. It is a parasite and I found a way to separate us. I can transform into a wolf and it can't. It had to do so artificially."

"I still don't believe this."

"Then do the blood test. If I'm lying I die and so will the other me, but if I'm telling the truth and you're wrong, then I am your daughter who is going to die in here alone and sometimes time can't heal all wounds."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Regina used her magic to procure some vials to do this spell. She took blood from Emily, herself, and Henry. They all mixed the blood to see if there were similar. Regina was hoping that this would show a truth. She used an enchantment and the blood created a puff of white smoke. It was true. This was Emily. She looked carefully over the Emily in the cage and she was wearing a sheepish smile. Regina threw the door open and then flung herself into her daughter's arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm okay. We need to get rid of it very soon."

"How?"

"There is someone that would know what to do, but it is going to take a terrible toll on myself. It takes a part of my life force to summon this person. She knows what to do, but she hates being disturbed."

"How does this work?"

"Mom, you don't understand. It takes some of my life away to summon her. That means that I won't live as long and she determines how much time I have left. She can help, but this is her price of magic. This is a task I need to do alone, but you need to help me find a book on her. This book is not in this world per say."

"What?! I am not letting you do that! I am not going to sacrifice part of you to fulfill some ritual."

"She is generous when it comes to that, but she can do what she wants. I need her to help me, but she isn't going to be happy when she sees me again."

"And why is that? You are a pure delight and no one could hate you."

"She has every right to. She was my best friend when growing up, but I pushed her away. She was important to me, but she had to go. I haven't seen her since."

"Well, she shouldn't be mad. Where is this book?"

"It is in the dark castle. I can't go there because I always hear these whispers and it is scary."

"Okay. I will get it. The Merrymen should be there, so I will take Tyler."

"Tyler? What about Tyler? There is noting going on with Tyler? Why would you take Tyler?"

"Oh, no reason. He knows Robin and he has some things to deal about. Also, you can just ask him out. You don't have to be afraid. Besides, I know you like him so why not go for it?"

"I have no idea what your talking about. I don't have a massive crush on Tyler that keeps me up in the middle of the night because he hasn't asked me out on a date."

"I never said that. Or anything pertaining to that. Anyways, he is coming. You are to stay here, but please don't give the guards a hard time. I will already be giving them hell."

"Okay. I will not give them too hard of a time. You need to hurry. I want to be out of here ASAP."

"I will see you tomorrow morning before we leave. I will bring you something decent to eat."

"Okay. Now go before anything happens."

Regina left her daughter with a smile and hoped that she would go back into the cell before anyone noticed. She did forget to tell them, but they should be able to figure it out. She went to find Tyler so she could take him to the castle in the morning. She was looking around and saw said person training with everyone else that was able to. She started to watch his form and how he moved. He had the perfect stance and applied just enough force to hurt, but not kill, showing control in his power. He sword was a little dull, but it doesn't really matter. He was an excellent warrior and it seemed like he had values. He would be a nice addition to the family, but hopefully they can get past that they are somehow related. Everyone in their generation was related, so it shouldn't bother anyone. She waited until he pinned his opponent and got back up. She then called for him to come over for a talk.

"Tyler, are you willing to come with me on a little errand?"

"Sure, where to, Regina?"

"The Dark Castle."

"You mean to where my father is. Why choose me and not anyone else? I am not the most qualified person to do this."

"I need you because this is for Emily."

"What? What's going on? Is she okay?"

"Slow down, Tyler. She is fine. She just knows a spell to have someone help her. We leave in the morning."

"Sure. I would love to help. I mean, I don't love Emily, well I like her I just, I don't-"

"I swear, between the two of you, I have no idea what is going to happen."

"What?"

"I will tell you once you ask her out. Now, you will finish training and then get some sleep. I can't use magic, so we will be horseback."

"Of course. Tell Emily I said hi."

"Sure. Now get back to work."

Tyler went back to his training and Regina was smiling like an idiot. She looked to happy that her daughter found someone, even if they are both to afraid to say anything. She went back inside to get something to eat. She has barely eaten and it it getting a little late for a meal. She went to the dining hall and saw that this impostor Emily was sitting and having a nice conversation with Emma. Regina was feeling a bit furious that someone is tricking her family. She knew she had to act normal, so she put on her best fake smile and walked into dinner. She made small talk, but people realized that something was going on. Emma tried to get an answer, but Regina just looked at Emily and sighed. She can't tell anyone or she would be putting everyone in danger, but she knows that Emma can tell she is lying. She decided to excuse herself from the situation. She goes to her room and starts to pace and mumble words along the lines of 'that idiot' and 'how dare she' the normal things people say about crooks. She doesn't realize that the door opens and doesn't hear the footsteps, but she feels someone put something up to her neck.

"Listen here, your majesty, it seems like you know about me. So, why don't we have a little chat about everything, or I can slit your throat with this knife? The choice is yours," Emily's voice said.

"Fine, but remove the object from my neck or you will be the one resting with Hades tonight." Emily did so and Regina stared straight through the person in front of her. "I know that you aren't my daughter. I know you are from some world and I am also guessing that she brought you here when she was a baby."

"That is true, but I _am_ your daughter...in another dimension obviously. How would I look like her without it? Magic is powerful, but I need an amulet from OZ and I really don't want to go there. So it seems like you know, but why haven't you exposed me. I thought the Evil Queen always went for blood."

"I am no longer her. Emily asked me not to tell anyone about this. The only reason you are still alive is because my daughter says so. She wants to send you back in one piece to your family."

"Thing is. She doesn't have everything so therefore I cannot leave. Our worlds are connected, but are at different frequencies. Magic summoned me here and I will only leave when she has everything. When she has everything, I get everything. I also might never leave. You need to think this through very carefully."

"Oh I have. If you try to use magic, I will cuff you. If you try to speak out, I will take your voice. If you try to run, I will freeze you in place. If you hurt my family, I will let you suffer in the dungeon with Emily and then kill you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Now, you need to find what you're looking for and I have to get Em a boyfriend. She has been obsessing over this guy for a while. That cage you put her in keeps her magicless, so I don't have to return. We are both very weak, but I can take her energy, so that is why I am so active. I am sure you noticed that Em doesn't look very well. You should keep an eye on her. Maybe have a mirror to watch her get tortured by her friends and maybe even Tyler. He is so devoted to her, but he doesn't know the truth."

"He would never hurt her."

"Not _her,_ but he would hurt someone who was trying to be her. You should get some rest. I would hate for her to lose someone so close because she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Leave now, little girl. I don't need you in my life or Emily's. How about you stay away from me and her? We can get you home, but I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Warning appreciated, your majesty. Goodnight and safe travels." Emily left the room with a huge smirk on her face. Regina was fuming at this point and broke one of her mirrors. She calmed down when she heard the resounding shatter. She looked and saw the glass. She put the mirror together and looked to check on her daughter. She saw that she was sleeping on a makeshift bed with a blanket. Regina smiled and fell asleep on the couch, looking at her daughter. Her amazing, strong, beautiful, capable daughter.


	17. Find a Way

The next morning, Tyler woke up to see that it wasn't really bright out yet. He got up and did his regular routine and packed for the journey. It will take a half a days ride to get to the castle and a lot longer for him to talk to his father. He didn't want to see him, but he was willing to do anything for Emily. He got extra apples for the horses and saddled both up. He used a stallion named Midnight because of his black mane and coat, and tacked a mare that the queen liked to ride. He didn't know her name, but her black coat and white mane certainly looked magnificent. She saw the sun was started to rise, so he went out to the gardens to watch the night become day. He sat by an apple tree that rested in the perfect spot. He was relaxed and then he heard someone speak to him.

"Lovely isn't it," she said. He jumped at the sound of the voice and stood immediately. "Oh, relax. I was about to get you, but you seemed to want to sit and watch the sunrise. I also like to watch it. Emily seemed to love it as well."

"Sorry about that. She was the one who got me started with getting up early. She would sketch the rays of the sun casting out on the land with a firey sky in the background."

"She is very talented. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. I finished getting the horses ready and I have enough supplies for a week. I don't know how long this will take, but I would rather have more than enough."

"Agreed. I am just going to check on something very quickly. I will be back soon. Meet me at the front gates with the horses." With that, Regina used her magic to go to the dungeons to see Emily. She saw that her daughter was trying to climb up the wall high enough to see the sunrise.

"Morning, dear," Regina said, startling her daughter into falling off the wall. She shook her head and chuckled. "It seems you and your boyfriend are very jumpy today. Also, I didn't know you were that desperate for the sun."

"He is not my boyfriend." There was a _'yet'_ in there. "I haven't been outside for a bit and I don't think the guards will take me. Are you about to leave?"

"Yes, but I will be back as soon as I can. So, I am looking for a book? Anything special about it?"

"It has a picture of Virgo on the front and it is bound in blue leather. The inscription on the inside cover should say _To whoever may call upon me. Read inside and you shall see, that I am someone you must meet._ I think it is annoying, but it is very distinct."

"Indeed it is. I must go now. I hope to hear that they don't hurt you while I am gone. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, mom." Regina walked away and went back to the gates. She saw that her mare has been tacked and taken with them. _Clever boy._ She walked over and took the reins of her mare.

"Ready?"

"Indeed."

The two rode off into the forest. Regina knew the way well, so she was leading. She didn't have much besides some food and a tent. She knew not to bring much, but she could see that her companion was able to pack enough for both of them. She was looking around and making sure that no one was around. She didn't engage in small talk like usual, but Tyler seemed to take the hint that he shouldn't speak for now. She had a worried expression on her face. She seemed to have an idea that something was going to be wrong. They stopped after 6 hours of riding. They let the horses have a well deserved rest and some food and water. She turned to her mare and gave her some apples that she took from the kitchen. She saw that Tyler was doing the same thing to his stallion. She then looked over to him and raised an eyebrow at him. He caught this and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I didn't steal any of these. I brought extra just in case. I have noticed that the royal family seems to have some sort of joke with apples because whenever you have given one to Queen Snow, everyone ends up laughing and she gives you a smirk."

"There is some sort of humor with it. If you know the story of the Evil Queen and Snow White, that should give you all the answers you are asking for."

"Seriously!? That was true. I thought that was just a story that people told us to keep us from doing bad things."

"Yes it is true. It is also used for that purpose as well. Most people who knew us before get the joke. So I did poison her with an apple, but not because she is prettier than me like all the stories say, I did it out of revenge and she choose to take it to save her prince. She accidentally told my mother about someone who I loved and she killed him. She was 10 and I told her an important secret. I wanted to avenge his death, so that is what led to all the fighting and death. I have heard many versions of the story, so I know what they say."

"Wow. I think that does justify for some of what you did. But why all the other people?"

"Followers. Now enough about my past. I want to know about you. When did you first start to like my daughter?"

"I think that we should get back to the traveling."

"Your avoiding. What is such a secret that you won't tell me?"

"I don't really want to talk about my crush to her mother. Besides it is embarrassing when I started to like her."

"Emma and I fell in love after I tried to kill her multiple times. What is more embarrassing?"

"Okay. Well, it when she was sparring with Neal. She was standing over him with so much power and I thought that looked kinda hot."

"I get it. You like someone with power. You shouldn't be embarrassed about that."

"It still is. What is the name of your mare?"

"Her name is Black Light. Her coat is black and the white mane is the light in the dark, hence the name."

"I like it. Now it shouldn't be long. Just promise me not to leave me alone with Robin."

"I promise, now we should get going if we want to get there before nightfall."

The two travelers rode for the rest of the day. They had some light conversation, mostly about Emily. Tyler was going to ask her out when they got back. Regina felt a little twinge of guilt that he doesn't know he might ask some duplicate, but she tried to ignore that fact for now. She really liked Tyler and knew he was a good person for Emily. The rode through the forest and Tyler would occasionally make some remark about how hot Emily is and Regina would down right laugh. She was having a great time with him. He seemed to be having a good time as well. They were laughing all the way to the castle. When they finally arrived their joy ceased and it was silent. Neither one had a good track record with Mr. Locksley, but it was for Emily. They both entered the castle and as usual an arrow was shot at each of them. They both moved their heads to the side and caught it. They looked at the offending objects and then at the offending person. Sure enough it was Robin himself shooting arrows at his son and former lover. Regina rolled her eyes and tried to lighten the mood.

"Really, Robin? I know your mad about us, but I think I am the only one with the right to be throwing objects at someones head." Tyler snickered at this and turned to look at his father.

"Apologies, Your Majesty. I thought you were an intruder. Tyler. What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"I don't, but I have to do this to save a life. I need access to find a book to save Regina's daughter."

"You have a daughter? Congratulations, Regina. Who is the lucky man?"

"Actually it is Emma. And thank you. I also regret to inform you that Zelena was killed for trying to kill my daughter. I didn't want to, but I couldn't lose her again."

"I am not mad. I always knew you would find your happy ending. What do you mean again?"

"Can we talk about this later? I need to save my daughter."

"Of course. You can go anywhere. My men and I have disabled all the traps, so it should be safe. I should tell everyone that you are here, so they don't try to shoot you. Mulan is here and so is my daughter. You haven't seen her in a while and I think she would like to meet you."

"I would love to meet her. Go do your thing and I am going to use a tracking spell to find this book."

Robin left to inform his people. Regina started to look around with her magic. She had a description for the book, but it could still be anywhere. She was deep in concentration, so Tyler wandered around the foyer. He was used to looking at some weird things, but this castle was always weird. Tyler was looking around, but not for an object, but a person. He then spotted who he was looking for by the window. He walked behind her and started a conversation.

"Hey, stranger."

He was then attacked. Pushed against the window and had a sword to this throat. He snickered because she would have made a great edition to the royal army. He has tried to get her to join, but she is loyal to her father. When they locked eyes, she froze and stared into familiar eyes. She let him go and put her sword away.

"Tyler, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me? When did you get here and what are you doing here?"

"I know, but I like to see that nothing really changes. I just got here and I am on a mission to save Regina's daughter. She is looking for a book that could save her daughter, but I have no idea how. She won't tell me what it looks like, so I can't help. She is over in the foyer because she is using magic to find it."

"Wait. The Queen is here, in the castle, right now. I have always wanted to meet her. I can help her look. If I have a description of this book I can help her find it."

"Okay. I will introduce you, but don't get all personal." They waled over to see Regina, eyes shut, brow furrowed, and fingers wiggling away. Tyler didn't want to do this, but it could help. He interrupted her concentration. "Regina, this is my sister Amelia. She wanted to talk to you and she thinks she can help."

Regina stopped her movements and looked at the adorable siblings. "Nice to see you again. I remember when you were so little you couldn't speak. It's good to see you safe. Do you really think you can help?"

"Yup. I know everything in this castle. What does the book look like?"

"It is a blue leather book with Virgo on the front. There is some inscription about finding this person, but I don't know the whole thing." Both teens stood still. They looked at each other and then back at the queen. Regina was worried something was wrong. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Who told you about that book?"

"My daughter. Emily. She is around Tyler's age and they fight together."

"Does Emily have any other names?"

"She went by Sky before she found us. Why?"

"Sky was the only person outside of my family that knew about the book. She was one of my best friends, but she pushed me away and I don't know why. She knows that the book is real, but doesn't know the meaning. That book is tethered to me, like the dagger is to the Dark One. People can summon me, but I can't be controlled. I am called a Destiny because I can see things that could happen and give warning. I have the book with me, so no one can learn too much about the future. The results could be catastrophic. I said to find the book when it is life or death so I can only assume that something horrible has happened."

"Yes. She is tied to a being that she summoned as a fetus. It looks like her, but acts differently. It is from an alternate reality. It feeds off of her, so we need to get them unconnected, so she can live. Will you please help us?"

"You really care about her, don't you."

"She is the daughter that I sent away. I thought it was protecting her, but it made somethings worse. The only reason she shut you out was because if you ever left, she would break even more than I already have. She is a very caring person and she needs her friend."

"I will come, but I want to get there quickly. If this creature is as powerful as you say it is, we must hurry. The process can be gory, so have Tyler stay away. I would say you should just send me, but one, I need someone to keep us both in check, and two, I think you can handle what I am going to do. The only thing I want in return is some time alone to talk to her. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. When can we leave? You don't need to bring anything because it is all at the castle."

"We can leave now, but I need to tell my father. He already has one child gone, he needs to know that I am going to be safe."

"Alright, but hurry."

Amelia ran off to her father to tell him the news. Tyler and Regina didn't know what to do because they talked all the way here, so there was nothing really left to discuss. They stood awkwardly by one another. They each tried to start a conversation, but nothing came out. This was the most awkward 2 minutes anyone could experience. Amelia came back and was practically skipping. Robin said she could go, but was to come right back when it was done. He also wanted to her to keep an eye on her little brother. Tyler rolled his eyes, but decided that it was only fair. Regina gathered the horses and everything they needed and teleported to the castle. Tyler was dropped off in the barracks, while the other two went to the dungeons. Amelia was a bit confused at this, but didn't want to question what was going on. Regina led them to a metal cell and there was one life form in there. She was in the shadows and refused to make her presence known.

"Emily, honey, it's mom. I have who you are looking for." The figure moved to the door and looked into familiar eyes. Her moms and her old friends.

"Amelia?"

"Hey, Skylark. Long time no see. It looks like we would meet again."


	18. Guards and Plans

**A/N: Okay. Here's the thing. I think this is just going to stay based on Emily and her relationships with people. I really hope that is okay. Regina is going to be a big part in this, but not really any other parent figures. She will go on a date with Tyler...eventual, but right now, there was a magical being that needs to leave. This is going to be a long story. Warning: Guards use violence.**

Emily was staring at her old friend. She never thought they would meet again and definitely not in these circumstance. She was also confused. Her friend didn't tell her she had magical powers. She was going to do something that she never thought she would get to do again. She was going to try to rile up her friend. "A, you didn't tell me you were an all powerful magical being that can take a persons life force and kill them for summoning you."

"You didn't tell me that you are the daughter of the most amazing person that ever lived."

"I didn't know."

"Sure, Wolfy." The tone was light and joking and they both were laughing together. Amelia used her magic to get Emily out. Emily was released from her prison and hugged her bestie. Regina loved the scene in front of her. She got to meet her daughter's best friend and it was a wonderful sight. She saw the innocent little girl that was raised in a village. Amelia finally pulled away from the embrace and went to work with her magic. She mumbled some words and her eyes went pure white and she was floating in the air. Emily stood there and looked in awe, while Regina acted like it was another normal day. "Emily, this creature is another version of you. You can't be separated alone. This you must have another being to bond to. One mother doesn't know she exists, while the other kept her away. Bring her Emma to this world. She will take her back and all will be fine."

"How? I can't summon anyone interdimensionally."

"You can. It is inside you. Think about who you want to come and they will appear, though you are going to need to give her time to adjust. Have the two bond, but remember, the longer she is away from you, the weaker you both get. Have her bond to Emma and all will be well."

"Okay. What is the price for the information?"

"You know that the price is part of a life. You will lose a year on the life that you were given. I will be here to guide you through, but I can't tell you exactly how long you will be here."

"Deal." After that one word Amelia returned to normal. She almost fell on her face from being in the air. She got up and approached Emily.

"Emmy, do you know what you have to do?"

"I need to summon a being from another dimensions, or I could do this superhero style. I think summons are better. I just have to think of this person and she should appear."

"That is right. Are you sure that you can do this?"

"Yes, but I need to stay down here and it might be best if no one visits. People can become suspicious and Emma can figure out a liar, so limited contact. You got it mom?"

"Yes. I will visit once a week. I can say that I am making sure you aren't trying to escape."

"Okay. I need to focus, so please leave and don't do anything stupid."

The two other women rolled their eyes and went to the surface. She knew she had to do this, but maybe a little deal could go along with this adventure. She would ask about it later, but right now she needed her life back. She thought about and Emma that was like hers, but connected to the other by blood. She focused on the connection that they could have. She thought long and hard. And suddenly she felt a presence. She looked up and saw Emma, but she was different. She looked the same, but her personalty and aura are very different. She was more skiddish towards things and she was scared. Emma didn't ever feel scared when it came to an aura, so this shouldn't be her mom. She took a step forward, but Emma took a step back. Plan B.

"My name is Emily Remma Swan-Mills. I am 16 and the princess to this realm. Emma Swan and Regina Mills are my parents and I have a brother named Henry Daniel Mills. You are Emma Swan, but you are not from here. I needed you to come here because I have some information on an alternate me that is your daughter."

"What? Regina and I are not together and I don't have a daughter."

"You do. I don't know her name, but I know that Regina sent her away without your knowledge. I am guessing something happened 16 years ago for this to happen and I need you help. You need to bond with her and give her a safe haven because she is feeding off of my life, literally. She needed a home and I was vulnerable enough to allow her in. She wanted a family, but she needs her family to care for her. Regina didn't tell you for a reason, but you have every right to be with her, so I need you to help me. If you don't want to, I will send you home to your world."

"You're saying that I have a daughter that Regina kept from me. She is here and trying to take your family and you need me to take her home."

"Yes. Will you help?"

"I missed the first 16 years, so yes. I would love to get to know her."

"Thank you. I can't leave here because everyone is convinced she is me and I am from another universe, except for Regina, Ruby, and Henry. I could get her down here if you want."

"I would like that. I am so sorry for all this trouble."

"It's fine. She just wanted to have a family and I have every confidence that she will. She is a good person that is a lot like Regina, but she is like you. I just wish you knew."

"So do I. Can we talk in a little bit? I think I can take some food from the kitchen and give it to you. The food is never good down here, so it is the least I could do."

"Thanks, but I will be fine. Regina will be here in the morning. Just stay in the shadows. And don't do anything no matter what."

"Okay. Shall we get in the cage?" Emma said this with a light tone and Emily chuckled. They both entered and shut it tightly to make it look like nothing happened. They spoke for a little bit about all the things they could do for other Emily. Emma described what her universe is like. No war, but Regina doesn't like Emma anymore. Regina became queen and Emma laid low for a while. Henry would spend time with both his parents. He was able to sneak out of the castle to spend some time learning about the people of his future kingdom. Snow and Charming were happy villagers that forged weapons for fun. Emma and Regina dated 16 years ago and that has sex once and that was it. Regina then avoided Emma like the plague and they never spoke again. She didn't want it to end, but she had to give Regina space. Emily understood this and told her about her upbringing. Emma liked hearing about this because it gave some background about what could have happened to her daughter. They talked well past what they thought was possible, but shut up when they heard footsteps. Emily knew what was going to happen and approached the door. Soon a group of guards came along and opened the door. She stepped into the center and stood there like a statue.

"Look what we have here. A bitch that thought she could rule over this kingdom. She knows what we want and she seems willing enough. Now boys, lets see what type of fighter she is."

He took the first punch and it collided with her jaw. She was disoriented, but didn't fall. The others cheered on their friend. He laughed and kept going. "What's the matter? Afraid to get hurt?" Punch. "You should have thought about that before you hurt Emily?" Kick. "She is an amazing person and you hurt her." Uppercut. "Not even going to fight?" Right hook. "You think it's brave, but that's stupidity." Knee. "I would kill you, but that would kill her." Kicks her down. "I care too much about her to do something so evil." Breaks her leg and she screams. "Not that you would care." Stands on her broken leg. "You are never going to hurt this family again. Now clean yourself up before they get here. Same time tomorrow, Bitch." He gets off her leg and walks away. Emily is left on the ground, crying from the pain.

Once Emma thinks they left, she ran to her. "What the hell was that?"

"They have been doing this, since I was placed in here. He wants me to feel the pain of what I did. I am getting used to it."

"Who was that?"

"That was Tyler. He is part of the guard. I was very popular with them."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I love him too much to do that. When he was gone yesterday, I thought it was over, but my uncle came in and did the same thing. He showed more anger that Tyler did."

"Why would you let them do that? This is unacceptable. Does anyone know about this?"

"They are angry and need an outlet and someone to blame. No one knows about this because I heal my wounds before anyone can see what happened. Which I need to do right now. I look horrendous."

"No. You are not going to heal your wounds. I am going to lock that cell with you in it and I am going to get Regina."

"No. I need to do this. I can't be weak."

"You are strong and paying a price that you shouldn't. I am not letting you heal yourself."

"I am and will." Emily waved her hand over her leg because it hurt the most. Before she could react, Emma picked her up and placed her back in the cage. She locked the door and Emily knew it was over. "NO! I can't let mom see me like this."

"I am not letting you suffer anymore that you already have, now sleep."

Emily grumbled in protest, but knew that nothing could be changed right now. She went to her make shift bed and fell asleep. She knew that it was going to hurt so much more in the morning and was dreading it. Emma for her part felt so horrible about what happened. An innocent girl was paying the crime for her daughter. She knew that it was wrong and she had to do something to help. She knew she had to make this right. Even if this resulted in her head being served back to her by Regina. Emily seemed like a good kid, so she needs help. Emma wanted to comfort Emily, but it might not be the best idea given the situation, so she goes to the other side of the cell and sleeps there.

The next morning was not pleasant for either cell mate. Emily was in more pain than she anticipated and Emma was feeling horrible for not letting her heal at all. Emily was trying to pace the cell, but failed due to the broken leg. Emma got Emily to sit and wait in the corner for someone. The first Peron down was Ruby. She saw Emma and was about to say something, but stopped when she saw Emily. Ruby almost screamed at the sight. She pulled Emily out of the cell and Emily explained what happened and what has happened. Ruby felt terrible. Emily used the opportunity to heal herself, but Ruby pushed her back in the cell. Emily gave her the best death glare there ever was and Ruby laughed. She was reminded of Regina in that moment.

Ruby tried to lighten the mood by engaging into some small conversation with the cell occupants. Emma explained her world and how it was different. They ended up waiting for a while because it was quite early. Regina was supposed to come when she could, but with her schedule, it can get very difficult to have a 5 minute break. It was getting closer to noon, when Regina and Henry entered the dungeons. They were at the door, but Ruby and Emily both heard them and announced their prescence. Regina was walking at her normal place, until she saw a trail of blood. She followed it and gasped when it led to Emily.

"Emily! What the he'll happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, but these two wouldn't let me heal myself until you came."

"Something is definitely wrong and they had a right to have me know."

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Emma finally interrupted. "I'm sorry to say this, but the guards have been doing it for quite some time and it needs to end. I saw it happen and it was some guard named Tyler yesterday, but it is also Neal. It was heartbreaking to see."

"Emily, is this true?" Regina asked distraught.

"Yes. I didn't want to have you worry so they make me heal myself before anyone sees me. You can't mention this to any of them or they will be back to punish me for showing my injuries or telling you. They do enough and I can deal with it, but it can't get any worse. Can you keep this a secret?"

"I will punish them for their behavior. Especially Neal because he should know better than to attack an innocent."

"It's alright. Can you just heal me so I don't have to pace on a broken leg?"

Regina almost forgot about all the injuries and healed all of the wounds. Emily was grateful and had a plan to get the other her to talk to Emily. It is a little risky, but it should work as a way to get them to talk and hopefully get her to return to her world. This whole dimension traveling thing is really annoying. This is supposed to establish a connection between the people. It isn't the most foolproof plan and it isn't the smartest, but it is at least a start. Emily is going to be bait and she has to taunt her counterpart with comments and get her down there. She knew what she was going to say, but needed some Regina sass to aid in her irritability. Regina agreed to come up with some insults. There plan was in place and now it was time to put it into place.


	19. Home

Emily used her magical connection with her counterpart and started her insults. Regina was also speaking into her ear because she has a few words that she needs to say. _Hey, E. I was hoping that you could help me find a family for you because this one will never love you like you think they do._ _ **I don't think that is true because no one knows that they imprisoned the wrong child.**_ _You are acting like a coward because you won't come down a face me. The guards have more guts than you do._ _ **I can't go down there without suspicions. I thought you would know that.**_ _The guards have not been reprimanded and they have beat me for a while. I thought you would want a piece._ _ **It seems like you haven't learned your lesson, so I will be there in 10. See you later, E.**_

Emily smirked at what happened. "She bought it. She said in 10, so everyone needs to hide. Regina, Ruby, Henry I want you to stay, but there might be some things that will happen that I don't want any of you to see. I guess the Regina and Henry should return to the surface, while Ruby stays here and then reports what happened. Will that be acceptable?"

"I don't want to leave you with her, but as long as Ruby is here. I will be able to sense your emotions, so I will come in at any sign of danger."

"Okay. Ruby hide over by the back entrance and Emma, go in the shadows. Regina and Henry, go spend some time with the family. Don't raise any suspicions though."

They all obeyed the orders. Regina left something to eat for Emily and Emma. It was a little weird to have two Emmas in this world, but it wouldn't last long. Ruby said she would go all wolf on anyone that threatened her family. Henry said he would stay out of this for as long as he deemed necessary before he would cut in. Emily thought that would be okay. Regina gave Emily a reassuring hand squeeze before she went back to Snow. Henry followed obediently and Ruby hid away. Emma gave Emily a little pep talk before she went into the shadows.

It didn't take long for the counterpart to return. She looked at the cage and smirked. She knew that it was bad, but this was awful and she loved it. "Look at who the creature is now."

"Before you decide to laugh. I have a visitor. Visitor will you please some into the light." Emily had a huge ass grin on her face. Emma stepped out and the counterpart gasped. She stood there and didn't move. No snarky remark. No witty comeback. No movement. No mindset. Nothing, but blanks. "Still want to laugh."

"How is this possible?"

"I summoned her. You need to hear her out and then you can decide what you want to do."

Emma spoke up and gave a long spiel. "Emily, I am so sorry that I was not there for you when you were growing up. I honestly didn't know about you until yesterday. Regina and I split up 16 years ago and I guess you were the product. If I knew, I would have protected you and been there for you. I can't imagine what you went through and I am sorry that I didn't protect you. I want to know that I care about you and I want you to come home with me. I want to get to know you and then I want to have you as my daughter. I want us to be a family."

"Why? Why weren't you there? Why didn't you comfort me? Why didn't you save me when I was bullied? Why couldn't you find me?"

"I didn't know about you and I wish I did. We wasted 16 years being apart and I don't want that. I want us to be a family. You are hurting the life of another you and it could ruin your world, so can you please give up this obsession and come home."

"These people love me. They think that I am a gift from the heavens and they would never abandon me. They care about me and I am not leaving."

"No they don't. They care about her." Emma gestured to the other Emily. "She has a life here and she can be happy. I will never leave you. I will never abandon you, but I need you to come back with me."

"I can't trust the mom that gave me away."

Emily cut in before the next response. "Regina and Emma gave me away willingly because I was in danger. I was closed off and I didn't like being with other people. It took a while for me to trust them, but I did. They both gave me up, but Emma didn't give you up. You were a secret to her and she does want to be with you. Please, take this offer. You can have a life with you family."

"How can I trust either of you?"

"Come and open the cage. Take me heart and then trade yours with mine. We will feel what each other feel and then you can decided what to do." Emma said.

Emily was apprehensive to do so, but she did. She tore out her heart and Emma's. She traded them and felt all these emotions. She felt hurt, betrayal, sadness, love, and... hope. Emma was hoping that Emily would go back with her. Emma felt similar emotions. Sadness, hurt, pain, misery, but she also felt fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of pain. Fear of loss. And sadly, fear of abandonment. They looked at each other with hopeful eyes. They didn't break the silence for a while. They both knew what the other was feeling and didn't want to ruin the moment. Emma opened her mouth a few times, but sound escaped. They stayed there and neither Emily nor Ruby wanted to invade the privacy. After about an eternity of silence, Emma formed coherent sentences.

"Emily. I am so, so, so sorry. I wish I could have gone back and changed everything. You deserve a family and I want to be a part of that, just please give me a chance."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I will go back with you, but I need to do something first." Emily turned to the other her that was standing over to the side. "Emily, can you get Regina down here? I have a lot of apologies to hand out and I want you and her here at the same time. Also, in your world my name is Skylar, but Sky for sort. Like yours was when you were first here."

Emily nodded her head and exited the cage. She used her mind to get Regina. Regina came running down the steps of the dungeon and burst into the area. "Em, what is it? What happened?"

"Well, mom, this is Skylar, or Sky. She wanted to talk to both of us at the same time."

"Regina, Emily, I can not express how sorry I am for my actions. I was so desperate to have a family that I tore another one apart. I hope that you accept my apology and one day forgive me for my actions. I am going to return with Emma. You have both been so kind to me, even with the truth and that means everything to me. I hope that you can move on and I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, dear," Regina spoke up. "I appreciate the sentiment and I also wish you luck when you return. However, how are we going to get you home?"

"Emily's combined powers with mine will open a portal for Emma and I to walk though."

"So, you were the miasma this whole time."

"Yes. I am created from different aspects of Emily, so I am a part of her. I am also considered a dark entity compared to Em's purity. That is kinda why I am connected to her and why you couldn't find me easily. Ready E."

"Sure and S." The twins looked at each other and focused on what they wanted to happen. They wanted Emma and Skylar to have a portal that went back to their world with no type of complications. It would be safe and their landing spot will be safe as well. Then a white light grew in between them and a portal was created. They looked proud at their work. Emily and Sky said their goodbyes for the final time and Emma and Sky walked through. Emily used the last of her powers to keep the portal open until they were both though. When the travelers left, Emily collapsed from the overexertion of all her powers. Regina daughter her arm and Ruby used her werewolf speed to get right behind her to catch her pup. Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw that Emily was still breathing. Regina and Ruby dragged her back upstairs to where she could be looked at. Henry came running towards them and spewing out questions. Regina informed him that he can hear the story with everyone else, when Emily was up and walking. It was Emily's tale to tell and no one else.

Regina and Ruby took the body to her room and laid her on the bed. Ruby left to give them privacy, while Regina climbed into bed with her daughter. She was silently crying over everything that happened. Regina then noticed that all the marks that she tried to heal, left scars. Scars were on the side of her left eye, the right side of her lip, and her stomach had one that ran from her rib cage to her hip. The lip scar looked exactly like her and she had two emotions. She feta horrible that she has any scars, but it was funny that both mother and daughter both have scars on their lips. She chuckled through her tears and then passed out from exhaustion, holding onto her daughter.

The next morning, Regina felt like someone was watching her and when she looked up, sure enough her daughter was stoking her hair like a mother would to a child. "Good Morning."

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. You didn't have to stay with me."

"Yes I did. Shouldn't I be comforting you, not the other way around?"

Emily chuckled at this. "Mom, we both can use comforting, but you need to be put first because you have a kingdom to rule."

"Well you need to have a more social life. We can talk to everyone later. Right now, you have a certain soldier to see."

"Mom," Emily whined.

"Don't be such a child. There is nothing wrong with dating someone."

"It is when that someone beat you almost everyday."

Regina completely forgot about that. No wonder Emily didn't want to date him. He hurt her under accusations. Her eyes filled with sympathy and she hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, Emily. I forgot about that. Are you going to talk to him about that or are you just going to do nothing?"

"I don't want to talk about it because then I have to deal with it. I know I will at some point, but that day is not today. Do I have to talk to anyone today?"

"Yes. They need to know and it is not my place to say."

"Can't you do a mirror enchantment, so I can just stay here? I will talk to them, but I will not be there physically."

"Fine, but only this once. It will become a bad habit and you are setting a bad example for everyone in the family."

"Deal." Regina took a hand held mirror from the vanity and let the full length one next to Emily. Regina walked over to where everyone was relaxing. They stopped talking when they saw her. No one spoke and Regina finished the enchantment and Emily appeared in the mirror. "Hi, everyone. I have a few things I need to talk about, but I need everyone, so. Henry, can you get Sir Tyler and his sister, Amelia. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Henry scurried out of the room and he came back with the siblings in tow. Everyone looked confused and so did Amelia, but then she realized what she wad about to do and her brother was not going to like this. Emily took in a deep breath and then started to speak. "Okay, now that I have you all here, I think you should know what happened. Firstly, Skylar has left to go back to her own world with her Emma. She will not be disturbing us again, so there is the good news. The bad news is what I have been going through. When you thought you locked her away, you locked me away and Ruby, Regina, Amelia, and Henry knew. I know there are going to be a lot of questions, but I had to say something. Mom, I know this was not the real plan, so sorry, but I had to get it out. So, I was in the dungeons this whole time and the guards started to beat me everyday and-"

"Wait. The guards beat you!" Emma, David, and Snow all exclaimed. Amelia was giving her brother a very disapproving look. Henry scolded Neal with his gaze. Neal and Tyler gulped audibly. Regina and Ruby didn't seem phased by the information, but were startled by the sudden outburst.

"Uh, mainly two people did it all, but there were some others that were making sure I didn't do anything to escape. I am not going to name who they are, but I bet they fell bad about this." She quickly looked at the guilty faces of Neal and Tyler. They started to slowly back away, but then all the adults started to shout at them. They went back to their spots and Snow was shocked. Her child was hurting his niece while she was helpless. Amelia smacked her brother upside the head for his idiocy.

"NEAL!" Snow shouted. It echoed in the hall. Neal still didn't say anything. "You are in so much trouble. I can't believe you would do something like this."

Emma said something and she was fuming at this point. "My brother is hurting his niece and her crush is also hurting her. What's next? Is the darkness going to return?!"

"Emma, honey calm down. We can have a whole fume and Q&A session later. Right now she has to say it all. I have been convincing her all morning and I am not going to have all you ruin this, so let her speak and then you can bite each other's heads off," Regina stated.

Everyone fell silent and Emily continued. "Alright, so I was beaten every day since I was there. Some names were called and I healed myself before anyone saw. Amelia came to me after Regina and Tyler went to get her. She helped me find a way to fix everything and she did. I summoned Emma from the other world and told her everything. Apparently, her Regina kept Sky a secret. She convinced Sky to go home and they did. Though in the short time that Emma was here, she exposed what the guards have been doing to me. Ruby and Regina saw this and I was mad for a little bit, but I am fine. I do have scaring from the last time because I waited a long time and Regina healed me. So, after we opened a portal and everyone left, I passed out from using my magic and I was carried up to my room. I woke up with the sun as usual and was happy to see that mom was sleeping next to me. I was there for a little bit and then she woke up. She then convinced me to talk, but I would only do it if I could use a mirror, so that is everything in a nutshell. Now you may resume yelling."

And so they did. Emma and Snow were ganging up on Neal and Amelia was yelling at her brother. David stayed out of this, while Ruby, Regina, and Henry looked at the all with shocked expressions. They have never seen so much yelling and then it stopped. Everyone looked over at the trio and they stalked forward. They didn't know what was going on until they realized that it was the three of them. The three that knew all of this, but didn't say anything. Now they were in for it. Emily yelled at Regina and Henry, while Snow screamed at Ruby. Neal and Tyler were still being reprimanded by Amelia, and they were yelling back. The whole castle was filled with the sounds of intense arguing and Emily had no idea what happened.

The yelling subsided when everyone's voice was raw and hoarse. They all looked and saw that Emily had witnessed everything. They looked sheepish and Emily laughed at that. "It's fine. I did say to keep yelling. So there are a lot of questions to get through, so I will answer as many as I can."


	20. A New Leader

Snow was the first to ask a question."What did the guards do exactly?"

"It depended on the assailant. Neal was harsher with her blows, while Tyler was harsher with his words. They both hurt equally as much, but I had time to heal. Regina saw the last time Tyler hurt me."

Emma was next. "Can you describe any of the words or assaults?"

"I was either called a bitch or I was unworthy to live. Tyler kept saying the only reason I was alive was because he loves Emily. I was usually kicked down and at least one bone would be broken, but I got time to heal it. They would come around the same time everyday and it would repeat. I don't think they were aware that the other was doing this, but if they were they had very good planning."

The questions were all about if she was okay and what she wants to happen. She always said she was fine, but tired. She didn't want any punishments for the soldiers, but for them to receive a verbal warning about beating people that end up in the dungeons. She just says she was lucky nothing else happened. The last question was from Tyler and she didn't have a very good response.

"Would you ever be with me after what I did?"

"Tyler, honestly, I don't know. I know you were trying to protect me, but to hurt so much. I never fought because I was afraid to hurt you, so I don't have an answer. I do have feelings, but I'm not ready to act on them. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I am still going to try to earn back you trust, no matter how long it take."

"I don't doubt it. It seems to be getting late in the day, so you should all get back to your daily routines. I will be back and ready to fight tomorrow. There are still a few ogres and I am going to fight them." With that Emily was gone and everyone looked a little worried about this.

They did what they usually did, but Snow, Emma, and David were trying to find out ways to make it up to her. They has an idea, but it could be a bad one, but it was something. They were going to get her a magical sword that was hers and it would be any weapon she wants it to be. They would need Regina obviously, but it would be the perfect gift. Regina was with Emily until it was time for lunch. Emily was given a cane because her leg was still not okay from the break. She hobbled down to the dinning room and ate in quiet. Regina was worried that something happened to Emily, but pushing it was not going to help. Everyone soon joined the duo and they ate in silence. It was a bit awkward, but it couldn't be worse than actually stalking to one another.

They then went their separate ways. Emma told Regina the plan and Regina thought it was a great idea. They started to work on it. Emily was busy reading in her room. She was reading Popcorn Love by KL Hughes and when she finished that she read Flight SQA016 by AE Radley. She liked all the stories, but was getting bored, so she decided to walk around the grounds. She also wanted to see what the guards have been doing in her absence. She didn't seem very impressed because they were all doing simple attacks. She wanted to get back in the game, but was still weak from everything. The ogres have not gotten to the castle, but she also didn't have an update about how many there were out there. She would have to ask her mom about it later. She watched as they practiced and named all the moves. It was very boring because she already knew all the fighting styles. She was so bored and tired that she didn't see that Tyler had walked up behind her.

"Hey, Emily."

Emily jumped and a spark of a fireball started to morph. She spun around and was about to attack when she saw Tyler. She lowered her hands and sighed. "Hi, Tyler. Shouldn't you be down there with everyone else? You are head guard until I return."

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I am fine since the last time you asked a few hours ago." Emily had a hint of teasing in her tone. "So, why have all the guards been doing the same moves since I left? There should have been something new."

"They don't listen to me like they do with you. They respect you."

"I can help out today, but I am not going down there. I can yell out commands. I will be up here, get all the guards together because they need a crash course in some new moves."

Tyler bowed and ran down to the grounds. He talked to one guard and then they both told someone and it became a domino effect until everyone was in rows. Emily liked this and couldn't wait to get back down there.

"Listen here, soldiers," Emily yelled. "It has come to my attention that there has been some slack since I left. None of you have shown any improvement in older moves or have made an effort to learn new ones. I am quite disappointed, but it can be rectified. I need you all to focus on power and control. It looks like most of you have been using all your strength and weight into certain moves and then you are thrown. Focus on using a certain part of your body for the power. Kicks come from the leg, but also the hip motions. Punches come from arms and your upper body. Strength is not just brute strength, it is also about being smart about your power. Most of you also go into a zone about fighting. You lose control and then some things happen. There is no room for that because when you are blacking out, your partner is begging for you to stop. Control the monster and be the master, not the other way around. I want all you you to learn those two things with roundhouse kicks in the air, right now. Let's get working."

The soldiers all started in sync and Emily could see there were some problems with that. She said to go at their own speed and then they can all be combined. There were different timings and it looked like they were getting the hang of it. She would occasionally throw out some words of wisdom. They seemed to have it almost perfect after 20 minutes, so she started calling out kicks. They were doing better. They were in sync and using enough power and were in control. Emily was proud. She could see that they were all tired, so she dismissed them. They all bowed and then someone shouted, "Our leader is back!" They all cheered, while she blushed and chuckled. She walked back into the castle and saw that Snow had been watching her.

Emily stared wide-eyed at her grandmother. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. It looks like I can't keep you down long. Good to know now rather than later. It looks like this whole experience haws changed you."

"I guess it has. The rise of a new leader and the fall of an old. Can we not tell Regina? I think she would like to think that I was relaxing all day and not yelling at people."

Snow laughed and shook her head. She led Emily to the dining hall for some food. It was like a normal meal with some light kept glancing over at Emily and telling her to say something. Neal was going on and on about his training. Henry said that most of his studies were boring, but he enjoyed biology because he want over anatomy of animals. Starting with the horse. David said that it was a boring day with diplomats. Emma and Regina were quiet for some reason. Snow agreed that it was a very boring and average day. Emily had a gut feeling like something was coming, but didn't want to bother anyone.

The conversation went on for a little bit and they waited for dessert to come out. Today it was apple turnovers with ice cream. Henry was a bit apprehensive for some reason, as well as Emma and Snow. Regina gave them a look about 'not now'. "Don't worry I didn't make these." Regina sounded a little annoyed, but Emily didn't care. She started to eat ravenously and was excited to have something decent. They all looked at her like something was wrong and she gave them a look.

"What?"

"You are eating an apple turnover." Regina said this blatantly.

"Yes?"

"You remember when Henry was telling you about the storybook."

"Yes. I don't see how an apple turnover fits into this."

"Did he tell you have I tried to get rid of Emma?"

"No."

Regina turned to a guilty looking Henry. "You didn't tell you sister about how I almost killed you!"

"I didn't want her knowing that. Besides, it looks like she really likes apples, so why ruin it."

"You are in trouble. I guess she can hear this story later. Just eat and stop giving me that look whenever you get something apple related. Especially you, Snow."

There was a collective laugh and Emily was still very confused. She didn't want to think about it, so she went on eating. She finished and was about to leave when her steps were interrupted by a voice.

"Emily, there is something we would like to give you," Regina said.

Emily sat back down and waited for further elaboration. Regina continued. "We know that you are a great warrior and we want you to be safe, so we created a special weapon for you as a gift. It is an 'I'm sorry' and an encouragement gift." Emma handed Regina the box and she showed it to Emily. Inside was a sword with the family crest as well as a blue hilt. It was an amazing sword. "There is one last touch. I need one of your hairs." Emily was confused, but just pulled one out of her head and gave it Regina. Regina took the hair and it combined with the sword magically. "There. Now think of any weapon and watch what happens." Emily did so and she saw something cool. She thought about a bow and arrow and the sword morphed into a bow and then arrows appeared in the sheath. She looked at the gift and then her mother and then back at the gift. Regina laughed. "It will change to whatever you want. I think it is up to you to choose the right weapon. Now you can get some sleep. You are leading an army."

Emily hugged and thanked her mother and ran to her room. She placed the gift on her vanity and collapsed on the bed. Her voice might be a little hoarse in the morning, but it would work out. She fell into a blissful sleep and her dreams were about all the happy moments she would eventually share with the ones she loves.

She awoke the next morning at sunrise. She went down to the training area and saw that two soldiers were already there. Neal and Tyler. She smirked at them as she walked. "It looks like one of my good qualities is rubbing off on you. What are you two doing up?"

"Training. We wanted a head start and maybe some pointers from someone that is not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong," Tyler said.

"Okay. Well, you need to keep you eyes up. You look at your footwork and then that gives the opponent the opportunity to attack. You also need to stand farther back. Neal may be shorter, but your opponent won't always be. You need to have more access to their weak points. Also, pop quiz where are Neal's weak points?"

"Uh."

"You don't study the other person, so you aren't properly focusing. His weak point are his right arm and his midsection. Everyone has different ones. You are weak when it comes to your left foot and left hand. I am guessing there are already injuries there, so that changes the game. You need to find these points and use them to your advantage."

"I knew I would get the brutal truth from you."

"Right you were. Now, go practice and I will get everyone else up."

Emily went to the barracks and everyone was up and getting ready. She was happy about this. She got everyone ready and started to give some more pointers. Study the opponent's characteristics and find the weak spots. Look for the places that they protect the most and go there. Keep their eyes up and footwork later. She watched as everyone headed her words and saw much improvements. They have so much potential, but needed a slight nudge. They went on like this until lunch. Emily was requested to join some diplomats today, so she was about to leave when someone yelled, "Long live our new leader! May she prosper and succeed!" She walked off to the sound of cheers. She rushed to her room and looked in the mirror.

"Long live the new me." She spoke into the mirror. She got dressed and then she headed to the lunch meeting. It was supposed to be with Princess Abigail, Knight Frederick, and King Midas. She didn't know much about them, but knew that this had to be important for her to be there. She wore a dress that Regina wore at her age and it looked nice. She hated dresses, but this was important. She checked the mirror one last time and the words of her soldiers attacked her mind and left a smile on her face as she walked to the dining hall to find Regina, Emma, and Princess Abigail.

"Emily, this is Princess Abigail, or Katherine Nolan in the other world. She heard about you want wants to talk to you," Regina introduced.

"Your majesty," Emily said as she bowed.

"Oh please. No need. We are sort of family. Anyways, I wanted to know if you would consider coming to live at my castle to train my guards."

All the other occupants of the room looked shocked at this.

 **A/N: There are real books and I think they are great. Flight SQA016 was originally a fanfiction written by CurvyPragmatist, but is now published and it a book. I don't own either of these, but they are great.**


	21. Miss Independent

"You want me to lead a sector of your army?"

"No. I want you to lead the whole army. I want you to be commander."

"Your highness, I am flattered, but I don't know what to say. This is so sudden."

"Yes, but out soldiers need someone that can connect better. You are young and very skilled."

"Thank you, but I would like to discuss this with my mothers, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course. I leave in the morning, so I would like an answer by then."

"Sure. Regina, Emma, a word."

The three women left Katherine in the room. Emily turned to face her mothers and there was a fire in her eyes. "You are making me leave?!"

"No, honey. We didn't know Katherine would do that. We don't want you to go, but it is your choice," Regina said.

"What should I do? I don't know how to lead an army. I can do a sector, but there are so many more people. I don't know any of them."

"Emily, this is something very big. I think you should take this opportunity to see another kingdom. We can always ask Katherine if she would be willing to send you back whenever you would like."

"I think that would be best, Emma. I guess I am moving to the Gold Kingdom for a while. Any pointers?"

"Just be yourself and do your best. We will always be here to support you. Now, tell my best friend that my daughter is now officially a royal commander in the Gold Kingdom," Regina said.

Emily hugged both of them and went back into the room. She told Katherine yes and Katherine screamed loud enough to have every royal rush into the room. They all looked panicked, but then saw that Emily was being hugged to death. Midas and Frederick knew exactly what happened, so they left them alone. Snow, David, Henry, and Neal were still very confused. Emily explained that she is going to stay at the Gold Castle because she is going to train people. Snow and David didn't like the idea because they were losing one of the best they have every seen, but if it makes their granddaughter happy, they can't stand in the way. They all came to the conclusion of a goodbye dinner as well as packing Emily's room. She said she could pack while everyone else relaxed. She would still finish training today, but she leaves in the morning. She headed to her room and got out a suitcase. She got all her casual clothes and a few pictures, but there was still extra space, so she got her art supplies. She wanted to do one last drawing and it was going to be a nice one. She got to work from her memory. She had to stop because she still had to watch the soldiers. She went back and suggested they work on punches and twisting into it. They started and soon after everyone was getting the hang of it. The issue was that afterwards, their arms felt like putty. Emily said that practicing would make it easier. She told them the news and was engulfed by a giant group hug. She loved the feeling, but the deal had been made and she has to follow through. She said her farewells and went to the dining hall for dinner.

She saw a large feast and all the guests were sitting. Emily sat next to the king because he wanted to know what to expect. Soon, every other royal filed in and all started to eat. Emily didn't have much of an appetite, so she had some vegetables and that was it. She usually would eat something more, but she wasn't feeling it. Midas kept asking her questions about her stay, and she explained the simple rule that she would be allowed to return at any point if she chooses to because she was still a child. He said that it was fine, but she also has to do her best. There was some light conversation about their daily activities. Frederick could see that Emily wasn't used to having all this power and attention, so he decided to chat with her.

"Emily, I think I know what you're feeling. I was a knight before I was a prince and now I an heir to the throne. I can help you as much as you would like."

"Thank you, Frederick. I will soon be a subject of your kingdom and I will need some time to adjust."

"Understandable. I actually wouldn't think that a princess to a knight to a commander would be a big jump."

"Well it was more like commoner to knight to sort of princess to commander. I wasn't raised in the castle because of something I did as a baby. It was for my protection, but now I get to have my family and I couldn't be happier. I would like to know how the royal family of the Gold Kingdom heard about me? I am not very public and I doubt any of the other kingdoms know I exist."

"Regina and Katherine send letters a lot. We had the sense that you are a wonderful leader and we were hoping that you could help with the ogres."

"I can do that. Thanks for listening."

"Nothing to it. Come to me with anything and I would be glad to help."

They both started to listen to the conversations around them. Emily was at a loss because she did not want to hear about foreign policy at the dinner table. She finally was able to escape and finish her drawing. She was up most of the night working on it, until her door started to open. She quickly blew the light out and hid her work. She pretended to sleep, but the figure kept getting closer. Emily tensed up, not knowing what to do. She settled on shooting out of bed because she was startled by something. She did so and was face to face with...Regina.

"Mom? What are you doing here? It is late and I thought you would be with Emma."

"I wanted to see you before you left."

"You could have seem me in the morning."

"Can I just sleep here? I don't want to let go."

"Okay." Emily threw the covers off and Regina climbed in behind her. Emily felt Regina wrap her arms around her waist and fall asleep. Emily thought this would be the perfect moment to finish her art. She used her magic and her paper and pencil appeared. She shifted until she was facing her mother and started to draw. She finished as the moon was low in the sky. She need 10 minutes before she did anything else, so she slept for 10 minutes before the sun shone through her window. She was immediately up and started to get dressed. Regina was still asleep and didn't move at all. It was perfect. She silently left her room and got her a snack. She ate and grabbed her bag. She folded her drawing and gave it to one of the chefs to give to Regina at breakfast.

Emily left without a final goodbye because if she did she would never leave because it would hurt too much. She arrived at the castle very quickly, though it would have been faster if she used her wolf speed, but she didn't suspect anyone knew about that. She was escorted to her room and got settled in. She had some time to run and explore. She went around the perimeter and ran as fast as she could. She heard something in the distance. It was faint, but there was something out there with her. She stopped and listened. She heard it again. This loud thump. It was like thunder, but there was no chance of rain for there was no clouds in the sky. She listened and it got closer, and closer and closer until she saw it. An ogre had emerged from the forest with an attitude. She had no idea what to do. She learned they hunt by scent because they are blind. The only way to kill is was to shoot them in the eye. She started to freak out because she didn't bring a weapon. She thought it would slow her down. She then remembered her gift and she transformed it into a hair clip. She took it and thought about a bow and arrow. She took her aim, but the ogre had already started to charge. It was 10 feet away before she shot, but it hit the little arrow away.

That had never been heard of. An ogre that deflects a hit. This one either was used to attacks or learned from those who have previously fallen. She stood frozen and looking at the beast. It was larger than she thought it was and she didn't want to fight it. She thought she might actually die if she didn't do something, so she created a sword and used that. She started to move around it and and was behind it when she struck. She knocked it over, but it got up with a paper cut like scratch. She went again at the same spot and that deepened the spot slightly. It didn't even flinch. She kept hitting and hoped that it would fall. It never did. She then tried something else. She kept changing the weapon between a sword and a bow. Shot an arrow and then struck. She managed to keep it up and the ogre was confused. It kept trying to crush Emily, but she was very agile. She eventually hit her target after a few scratched and bruises from the rock shards hitting her as she rolled and was stomped at.

The ogre was dead and she didn't want that. She wanted a peaceful existence without death, but it seemed like that would not happen. She transformed the bow back into a hair clip and ran back to the castle. She was already late as it was, so she had to hurry to dinner. She was sweaty, bleeding and panting as she entered the dining hall.

"Emily, what happened!?" Katherine practically shrieked.

"Ogre...forest...big...attack...no one hurt...dead...just...give...minute."

"You need to go to the physician."

"I...can...do...self." Emily waited until she was okay and then she waved her hand to heal her wounds, but had a few more scars showing. "See, I can heal myself, so I don't need to go to the doctor and please don't tell Regina or she is going to make me go back."

"Okay, but you should be careful. I didn't know there was going to be any scouts. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah. I will just need to sleep more to replenish all the lost energy. I will be fine. I will be more careful in the future. Just make sure the soldiers are ready to show me what their made of in the morning." Emily walked back to her room. She didn't know the castle, but she knew that she had some magically enchanted homing objects for her to track. She found the room and was ready to collapse, when she remembered she needed to write her mom another note. She wrote quickly and a little messy, but it was nice.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I made it to the castle fine and in one piece. Everything is great so far and everything is being accommodated for.  
It has been a very boring day so there is nothing to report. I can't wait to see you when I can. I miss you already.  
Tell Emma and Henry hi from me. I would love to hear form you soon.  
-Emily_

When she finished her note she called for a dove. It came to her and she sent the note. She needed to make sure that her mom would not use magic and poof in constantly to check on her. She was so tired. She barely made it to the bed before she collapsed and fell into a blissful sleep, filled with dreams of the future. She would be at home with her family and she was dating Tyler and everything was perfect.

 _ **Back in the Swan-Mills Castle**_

Regina had woken up to en empty bed. She ran around the room and hoped that Emily was still there. Sadly, she was gone. Regina went out to the balcony and looked out into the horizon. She saw the gold carriage and waved to it, in hope that Emily would see this. She was sad that Emily left, but knew that it was her choice and nothing would persuade her. She decided to eat something now or she would forget to all day. She was surprised to see that her breakfast was already prepared and served. She also spotted the little white note with her name on it. There was also another note.

 _Mom,_

 _I have already left and I am sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I had to leave or else I would have to run there. It wouldn't be a problem, but I don't want everyone knowing that I am a werewolf. The chef has prepared apple pancakes with strawberries on the side. There is also another paper that is folded. It is a little gift that I want you to have. I hope you have a good day. I will send you another note soon. I love you.  
-Emily_

She looked at the little paper and unfolded it. The picture that she was presented with was amazing. It was a sketched outline of Emily and herself. Emily was hugging her mom and Regina was hugging her back. It reminded her of when Henry did that when she did something good. She loved it and it looked exactly like them. It was uncanny. She was going to keep this safe. Regina magicked a picture frame and enchanted it so no one could touch it. She placed the drawing inside and sent it to her bedside table. She was going to take a closer look later, right now, she had to deal with finding a new head guard that will hopefully be temporary.

She interviewed everyone that wanted the position and tested their skill. They were decent, but they were no Emily. She saw that Neal was the most qualified to take the position. She was about to call him in when Amelia walked in.

"Hi, Regina. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, Amelia. What is it?"

"Well, it is about Emily. I know that we haven't seen each other in years, but I was wondering if it was possible for two friends to reunite, even if one is doing it for another reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"Tyler. He is heartbroken about her leaving and is still beating himself up about hurting her and everything he said. He wants to make it right, but she left. I just want to know if it is possible for me to contact her and get her to come home."

"Well, she is the offspring of two people that put off walls and both are also stubborn, so I don't know how effective it will be. I do know that if you are doing this just for your brother she won't want to do it. To need to do it because you want something to happen. She will protect herself. If you want her back, then by all means go and get her, but if not, then back off. If Tyler wants to go after her, he can, but he shouldn't send someone else to do it."

"I do want her back. I miss my friend."

"Then go and get her. She doesn't know when she needs to come out of something and right now would be the perfect time. She is just starting something. If yoyo want to wait, fine, but give her a few months."

"Okay. I think I will give her this opportunity and then we can talk about asking her back. She wants to do this and I will give that to her. I just want my friend back."

"She will come back. It isn't like she is missing out on a lot. I am betting that she wants her friend back as well. Maybe send her some letters and start talking again. Don't start with an apology because you did nothing wrong. She is a lot like me, so never say sorry for something that was not in your control."

"Thanks, Regina. I should let you get back to whatever you were doing before."

"Any time. I was thankful for the interruption. We can talk more about this if you would like. I just need to tell my brother-in-law about something."

"Sure. Your family tree is meshed up, you know that right?"

"I sure do. It is quite confusing. Go to the garden and I will meet you there. You can stay in the castle as long as you wish."

"Thanks again. I will see you later." Amelia walked out of the room and left Regina to stew about what she was going to do. She has to give to position to Neal, but she didn't want to because of what her did. She would have to get over that at some point, but not today. She called for Neal to come back in.

"Yes?"

"You get the title as head commander, but there are also going to be stricter rule enforcements. You are not allowed to hurt any other soldier intentionally. You are not to serve punishments without consulting with a ruling heir. You are not allowed to train freely, you must train everyone equally. You also have to be up and on time to classes. You are the head of the guards and this is a very serious title. Do you choose to accept this task?"

"Yes. I will take this title with pride. Thank you."

"You are welcome, now you may return to your barracks. Dismissed." Neal walked out and he was oddly professional. She didn't want to talk about it. She opted to skip her talk with Amelia and skip dinner because she was not feeling well. She went to sleep and dreamed of the days when she would see her daughter run back into her arms. She never heard from Emily after that day.


	22. Surprise

This system has gone on for a few months. Emily would train her guards and write weekly letters to her family. No one actually received her letters, so they were concerned for her safety. Emily kept saying how wonderful it was there, but Regina always feared the worse was happening. Regina was so worried, that she decided to surprise Emily with a visit.

It is getting to be around spring, so the scenery is wonderful. The flowers are in bloom, all the baby animals are out, and everything has life. The war has died down immensely since Emily joined the Gold Army. The ogres have stopped fighting and might be open to a peace treaty. Regina told Emma that she was going to be back in a few days and that there is nothing to be worried about. Emma let her go, but only if she was safe. Regina rolled her eyes and got in her carriage. She can't just appear in the kingdom with her magic, so she opts to see the views along the way and maybe get Henry to study some botany in the end.

The ride was smooth and there were no complications. She loved seeming all the bright colors out and the little animals. She has always had a soft spot for animals, so that isn't much of a surprise. She arrived at the castle and walked through the gates. She was greeted by a very eager Katherine with a Frederick in tow.

"Regina! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Katherine. I am well. I am here to see Emily. I haven't heard from her since she left and I wanted to know she was okay."

"She is great. She has been a great help here. I thought you would have heard from her. She sent a lot of letters to you. I was witness to all her writing and the pigeon she used."

"She did? Well, I want to see her for myself if it isn't any trouble."

"None at all. She will be training for the next hour. I can't pull her because she it trying to teach skills against someone with magic. She is using her own fireballs as demonstrations, so she is having trouble showing technique, but she seems to know what she is doing."

"Okay. Can I wait in her room? I just want to see her when I can."

"Sure. Follow me."

Katherine led Regina down the corridor until she was met with a door that was decorated in flowers and vines with names spelled in the vines. She was glad to see that there were a lot of names. _Regina Henry Emma Snow David Emily Katherine Ruby Granny_ All the names were in cursive and all connected. It was a very nice personal touch. Katherine looked at Regina and thought _Like mother, like daughter, I suppose._ They continued in the room. The furniture was very basic and the bed was a full and not a queen. Regina looked at her friend and all Katherine could do was shrug her shoulders. Regina saw there was a balcony and it had so much art supplies. She went and looked under the bed and saw all these different pictures of the sunrise/sunset or people. She saw that there was a looking glass, so at least there was something different. This looking glass looked like the one the Snow Queen had for her curse. Regina thought it looked nice. She sat on the chaise and Katherine left her in peace.

Regina was lounging and waiting that she almost fell asleep from how calm it was. She never got this much quiet at once. She then heard the door open and an audible gasp. She opened her eyes and saw a very muscular, very gorgeous daughter standing. Regina sat up to get a better look at Emily. She had some protruding bicep muscles, and a noticeable six pack through the tank top she was wearing. Her clothes looked like Emma's, but the jeans had been replaced with sport shorts. Emily walked over to the lounge and looked at her mother. Her mom was as regal as every. Her nice red dress on that made everyone stare, her hair was up, and she was wearing those fuck-me-heels, which Emily never understood the point of.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I am glad to see you, but I didn't think you would come."

"I wanted to see how you were. Apparently, all your letters were lost with the birds. I didn't get a single one."

"Oh. So, you wanted to make sure that I was okay?"

"Yes. I also wanted you to consider coming back."

"Mom, I can-"

"Just hear me out. The war is coming to an end and I think you should be a part of the decision process. You know so much about what they want, so it could help. I miss you and I want you back with me. I want to be able to keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but please consider coming home and being my personal guard."

"I know the war is ending. Katherine wanted me at the table as well, and also at the final exchange. She says it is customary to send the most valiant knight to the negotiations. I didn't want to, but she insisted. I would love to come home, but I don't know if I can just leave."

"I am sure we can work something out. Now I want to hear everything that has happened. I also want you to ask Katherine about tradition, so we don't do something wrong."

"Okay. I got here and it was great. Everyone was so nice and I had time to settle in. The whole place was..."

Emily went on and on about how it was in the Gold Kingdom. Regina saw how enthusiastic her daughter was about this place. She was going to go into deep thought about taking her to the negotiation table. What she remembers from tradition is the knight must cut him/herself with a knife for the blood bond. The two warriors would be bound and if any of the agreements of the treaty are broken, their knight will die. She doesn't know how a ogre does this, but she sure as he'll ain't trying to kill her daughter for any missteps.

Emily showered off and went to dinner with everyone else. She was excited about this whole treaty stuff. She grew up learning these things, but never was allowed to apply them to use. She was going to make suggestions about land disputes and rights that the ogres have in the kingdoms. Katherine listened to Emily when she said that they should get a small section of land for their people. She also suggested that they have some restrictions on their actions, but should be allowed to govern in their own way because they would act like a separate kingdom. Katherine decided that could work and sent one of the maids to find some maps of all the lands. This war has caused problems with the Black Kingdom, White Kingdom, Gold Kingdom, and sometimes the haven, but nothing more. They would all get together and figure out the whole treaty. Regina was very impressed that her daughter could do this. She herself didn't learn any of this until she was with Leopold. Regina was glad that she could see what her daughter is capable of.

The whole castle was filled with chatter about the ogres, while the royals decided that they should focus on the land. There was not much extra land, so they could each give up some. The black kingdom is a democracy right now because no one rules it, so they need to talk to the delegates from there, as well as people at the haven. The Gold Kingdom was willing to give up a considerable amount land, while Regina would have to talk to Snow about where they can cut territory. Emily was thinking about all her options. She could be the victor with the Gold kingdom and White kingdom, but she would have to choose her territory. The people at the haven are going to send Aurora because she is close to their kingdom, while the Black kingdom is going to send Maleficent because she has the most power. Emily is representing two kingdoms and is hoping that she doesn't get her head chopped off. Regina told her to not tell Mal anything because she has a way of manipulating situations. She didn't know much about Aurora, except she and Philip have a daughter that is a bit older than her. Aurora is probably going to be nice because she knows the Charmings, but Emily can't say that.

The following week would be the summit and it was going to be boring. Debating policies that aren't even for their people. They all had to talk about this and they didn't even include the ogres. It is like World War I negotiations. The ogres are losing, so they want a truce. The winners don't include them in the discussion. It is so very annoying how we all talk about things that don't affect us all that much. Anyways, Mal and Aurora are going to be in the Gold Kingdom, as well as Snow, Katherine, Regina, and Emily. Regina and Snow were talking, while Emily was initiating all the conversations and suggestions. They were going to arrive for dinner and conversations would be in the morning on Wednesday. Emily was mostly finishing all her work because she was thinking about leaving everything done. She wasn't making it official, but she might go home with her family. Her guards did start to question what she was doing about her job, but she told them it was still undecided. She didn't want to have to deal with this right now, so she wanted to wait to tell everyone.

On Tuesday evening, everyone had arrived and was situated. Mal and Regina seemed to have a lot to talk about, while Snow and Aurora started up conversations about their kids and husbands. Emily had left the room, feeling her services were not needed. Mal saw this and then started to really talk.

"So, what is up with that little girl? She seems young to be the leader of an army."

"According to Katherine, she is very advanced and has helped the whole war effort in our favor. I don't really see how you are questioning this."

"Touchy. I don't know why you are defending her. You are listening to Katherine and haven't witnessed anything yourself. How much trust can she have?"

"A lot."

"Why are you defending her? Do you like her? Naughty Regina, always going for what she can't have. You're married and older than her."

"I am not into her. She is beautiful, yes, but I don't have feelings for her. Just drop the subject, Mal."

"There is something because you don't defend just anyone. I am going to figure it out. So, how is your wife and son?"

"They are great. My daughter returned and is at the castle. She and Henry get along well. Her name is Sky."

"Sounds nice and free. I would love to meet her at some point."

"Okay. How is the old Black Kingdom?"

"Boring. Democracy is overrated."

"Why do you think we still have a monarchy?"

"Fair point. Now, how about we talk about why she is really here?"

"She has some very reasonable ideas for the treaty and I want her to suggest them. Snow and I have agreed that she will take the blood oath if asked."

"Good. Now we should all get some sleep. I don't want to bite any heads off tomorrow."

"Night, Mal. I am going to check on the victor."

Regina got up and walked to Emily's room. She looked in and saw that her daughter was staring off into the night sky, with a sketch pad and pencil in hand. She quietly walked in behind her daughter and was hoping to watch her for a little bit.

"Mom, I know you are there. You don't have to pretend not to be. Come over here." Regina raised an eyebrow at her boldness. "And put that eyebrow back down. I want to show you this." Regina relented and walked out on the balcony. She stood next to her daughter and looked at the sketch. It wasn't of the sky, but of Emma and Henry. Emma was wearing a leather jacket and Henry was wearing a sweater vest and looked much younger. Regina looked shocked because Emily didn't know them that long ago and she drew it so accurately. Emily sensed the question and started to talk. "I just guessed what they would wear a while ago. Henry I knew looked like this because he tried his best to describe his look. I wanted to draw the clock tower in the background, but there is not enough information for me to draw it."

"This is amazing. I didn't know you could do this."

"I surprised myself. I thought about it and then just started to draw."

"Well, when you finish, I know that Emma and Henry will like this. I also suggest that maybe you should draw Henry's castle instead. They used to meet there all the time."

"Thanks. Are you going to bed?"

"Yes. I can sense that you will be in a few hours. Don't stay up too long because we both have a long day."

"I will finish and then I will sleep. Tell everyone goodnight for me. I love you, mom."

"I love you, too. Good Night."

"Night."

Regina walked out of that room and went to her room. She fell asleep thinking about her family and her hope that Emily will decide to come home with her. There were so many unknown variables and she didn't want to take any chances. She slept and dreamed of a life where she was happy and content with her whole family.

Emily went to bed after she was satisfied with her work. She was fell asleep around midnight. She dreamed of being in a world where she was alone, but felt at home with what she had and who supported her.


	23. Deals

Both mother and daughter woke up early. They met in the hallway and had a silent conversation about what is going to happen. They decided to continue this is the lounge room, so they walked in and started to have a real conversation.

"Morning, mom. How did you sleep?"

"Well. And you?"

"Great. Do you know when and where we will be having this discussion?"

"After lunch and here. Is there anything you wanted to go over?"

"Yes, but not about this treaty. I wanted to know what you thought about me returning home?"

"I would be over the moon. I would love for you to come back, but it is your choice. I can't make you do anything."

"I think I want to go home. I want to be near you. I miss Emma and Henry and I don't want to be alone anymore."

"How about you come back after the war is over?"

"That would be great."

They both sat in that room and waited to hear other voices in the hallways. Three voices echoed in the hallways and that was their call. They walked to the dining room and saw breakfast was all set out. It was a buffet, but they didn't eat much. Emily had an egg with toast and a side of fruit, while her mother had oatmeal with a side of fruit. They were very similar in that sense. They all ate with some small talk, while Mal was eyeing everyone. She was watching Emily and figuring out what made her so special. Snow and Regina seemed to like her, and Aurora was still getting to know her, so that was weird. Regina usually took forever to like someone, so there is definitely something up. She was going to watch them very closely today. Breakfast was over and they all went to the lounge room. Katherine finally entered with a smirk on her face. All the ladies knew that look very well. It was the 'I just got laid' face.

"Finally, her highness, Princess Abigail, decides to grace us with her presence," Regina's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Be quiet, your majesty. I can get all your dirty secrets with one command."

"Let's just start, Emily has some ideas that she thinks will help," Snow interrupted.

"I was thinking that the ogres could have their own portion of land for their people. They will have their own government, but will have to abide by some of the rules we all must follow. I was hoping for at least a small section from each kingdom, so they can have some space." Emily said something and was hoping to move the conversation along.

"How do we know what land we can give up?" Mal was being difficult.

"There are schematics of each land and it shows who is where and what is unused. You may choose what land you can spare and we can negotiate more with the ogres."

"Sounds very well thought out," Aurora comments.

"Yes, but what happens if they want more. The Black Kingdom can't take much more fighting."

"That would be a questions for me," Regina says. "We would either agree to their terms, convince them this is right, or go to war. Emily is the leader of her army, so she would be making plans as we talk about the treaty. She is very good at reading people, so she will be able to find weak points."

"How can we trust her?" Mal was just being annoying at this point.

"You trust me and I trust her. You can't be willing to oppose this just because you don't know her."

"You don't know her either."

"She was head of my army, before Katherine requested her. I have seem her skill and she has improved the army greatly from that. I was hoping to have her come back to my castle. She is the best warrior I have ever seen, so I am not doubting her ability."

"Why are you so defensive of her? She is just a guard and nothing more. She is basically like a robot because I have not seen her show any emotion."

"She has been told to never show emotions because it makes everyone else think less of her." Katherine says. "Emily had a rough transition period because the older guards were jealous that a 16 year old was taking a higher position than her. She was constantly heckled and brought down, but she hid her emotions and rose above it. Now, the whole army is at her will and I am very proud of her accomplishment."

Maleficent looked stunned at them. The two rulers of kingdoms are protecting this little girl. There was something more going on and there were a few more buttons to push before she can get anything else out. "It's like she is your daughter or something." Mal made the offhand comment and then she heard a gasp. Snow had a look on her face that spoke everything. "She is someone's daughter, isn't she?" They all nodded. "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to guess?" There was silence. "Fine, I think she is either Regina's or Snow's. The brunette hair is a dead give away, so it is not Katherine. Regina has defended her more, but Snow is keeping her space, so I am not sure, which one is more suspicious. I am going on a limb and saying that Emily is Snow's daughter, so that would make her Regina's sister-in-law." There was no sound and no one moved. They had completely gotten off track and now the situation was spiraling out of control. Mal seemed to want to break this silence. "I am going to take silence as a confirmation."

"No." Someone else spoke out. It was a body-less voice, until black smoke appeared and out come the Dark One. "She is not just anyone's daughter. She is the daughter of true love, but she is not Snow White's girl."

"Rumple. What an unpleasant surprise?" Regina snarked.

"You should be grateful that I am here. It seems like all the letters that were supposed to be sent to your kingdom, somehow found their way to my exile. All the notes about Emily missed and loves her family so dearly. It was touching, but it also reminded me about something. What type of horrible parent, sends their child into the war and for another kingdom? I mean, come one, who is that nasty and vile."

"Regina, don't listen to him." Emily finally said something.

"No, I have to. Listen here you little imp. Emily is a far greater warrior than anyone you could conjure. She is more powerful than all the men and women in her unit. She is a brave and strong person that doesn't need to rely on magic to succeed. She is loyal, kind, helpful, and reminds me so much of Belle. She is ten times the person you could ever hope to be," Regina snarled.

"Regina is right. Emily has done so much for my kingdom. She has improved the army status and the ogres are surrendering. She has saved so many lives and I think you should be grateful for her sacrifice," Katherine said.

"Emily was in my kingdom before this. She showed great potential when she first came. She is a small woman with lots of power. She was even able to overpower Neal when she was there and he has had proper training since he could walk. She didn't because she grew up in the village without any assistance. You can't come here and then start accusations about her, when the only thing you know is that she is a threat to you," Snow was livid.

"I see I have pinched a nerve. No matter, she is very important. I wasn't trying to break up this family, I was trying to make sure everything was out and in the open. It is clear that I was wrong. I will see you soon, Sky. You will be making a very important deal and I can't wait to see the outcome." With that, Rumple left. Regina looked over and saw Emily was horrified. She looked like she was about to collapse. Snow ran out and caught her in time. Katherine went and got the doctor, while Regina watched Snow take care of Emily.

"Well, it looks like the answer is clear. She is White. Rumple was trying to make me believe something that wasn't true." Just then Emily started to shift. She was changing between her wolf and her human. Mal was in utter shock. "What is this? How is she doing that?"

Regina then noticed something. The wolf's coat was getting darker and darker. It was odd because it was pure white, but now it was a dull grey. It was a bit alarming. "Snow, remember when she was changing forms and so was Sky?"

"Yes."

"Then why is her coat getting darker and darker with each transformation? Her coat was pure white because of her soul, but it looks like something is changing."

"I really hope Sky didn't want to return again."

"She wouldn't. I saw her leave and she looked so happy. I think there is something changing her soul, so it reflects in her wolf."

"What do we do? Ruby is back at the castle and so is Granny."

"Not a problem." Regina waved her arm and Ruby appeared.

"Jesus, Regina. If you wanted me I could have come to you."

"Now is not the time. When you're a wolf, does your coat reflect your soul?"

"Not when you are born or turned without magic. Because Emily does have magic, her coat is a reflection of her soul. That is why she is a pure white wolf."

"There is something changing her soul. She coat is almost black and she is changing more often."

Ruby looked over at her charge and saw it. Emily was changing rapidly between human and wolf. She was screaming and howling at the pain. Regina knew something was wrong and she needed to find out. She got closer to Emily and took a sniff. She had a look on her face and then she sniffed again. She immediately backed away from the body.

"Ruby? What is it?"

"She is changing into a monster."

"What do you mean? She is already a werewolf."

"No, I mean an actual monster. Her soul is darkening and it is from the only person that we know of that can transfer darkness from one person to another."

Regina gasped in understanding. "She is becoming the Dark One."

"Yes. And I can slow the process, but it will take her soon. It has been untethered to it's host, so it is roaming and found Emily to be a prime candidate for a host. I can hold off the process for a week at most, but then the darkness will either kill her because she is unsuited or it will become like it was when Emma became the Dark One."

"What do you have to do?"

"It is an excruciating process. She is going to have to be tied down to the floor. I will have to drain half her blood supply to sedate her. Then I will have to remove some of her muscle to make the potion. I need a dragon scale, water from the well, and hair from someone who loves her completely no matter what. You think you can do that?"

"I will sedate her with magic and I will get the muscle from her left arm. Mal can we use one of your scales?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because my daughter is about to die and I need a dragon scale. I don't have any with me, so you are my best option, so scale."

Mal looked stunned, but then gave Regina one of her scales. Snow had run off to get water from the well. Regina magically cut her hair and gave it to Ruby. She knelt down next to Emily, who was still thrashing. She used her magic and Emily was completely sedated. She then used magic and the muscle from Emily's bicep was gone. She handed it to Ruby and started to fix the damage. She healed the muscle and Emily was as good as new. Regina placed Emily's head in her lap and started to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You are going to be okay." Regina kissed Emily on the forehead and heard Snow running back in with a bucket of water.


	24. Truce

Ruby was getting the potion ready, but Emily was changing very quickly. Her fur was almost completely black at this point and her eyes are turning from hazel to red rapidly. Regina knew she should get away, but she had no intention of leaving Emily. Ruby was working as fast as she could with many people breathing down her neck. Aurora was silent thankfully. Maleficent was yelling at Regina for not saying anything and Snow was trying to help Ruby, while defending Regina from Mal. Regina was not paying attention to what was going on around her, so she was a bit lost in the situation. She could only hear Emily in agony and Ruby telling her the potion is almost done.

"Done!" Ruby yelled in the room to get everyone's attention. Ruby walked over to Regina. "Are you sure you want to put her through this?"

"If it saves her, yes."

Ruby then bit the side of Emily's neck to draw blood. Ruby spread the concoction over the wound so it will absorb quickly. Regina watched as Emily remained a wolf, but her coat became white again. Then the blackness materialized in front of everyone. Regina sent it somewhere else and hoped it would give Emily enough time to do everything. Emily's transformation was complete and she was taken to her room. All the other ladies left her alone to rest after that stressful transformation.

"What the hell, Regina?!" Mal was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Why did you lie about your daughter in front of her?!"

"She knew that you would make comments about it and she has been put through enough pain to last many lifetimes. I wanted to keep her safe, but it seems like I was wrong. She has a week and I want her to spend that last week with her family. I want her to have a life for the final week of her life."

"What do you mean? We still have a treaty to finish."

"We can finish that now and then send her to do the blood oath. There are so many people waiting for her to come back. She never had someone to love and she never had a family until now. She isn't even 17 yet and she is about to lose herself to darkness."

"Fine. I will give some land up and I will mark it. I sure hope we all know what we are doing."

The map appeared and everyone marked the ogres territory. They thought it should be plenty of space. They all got together to decide that laws that they must follow. They were basic ones about not starting wars or retaliation and all that jazz. Regina had everything written down, so everything about the treaty was done in a matter of a few hours. They all thought it was impressive that they came to an agreement so quickly and efficiently. Everyone was required to go to the meeting tomorrow afternoon for the oath. They all decided to take the rest of the day to relax around the castle and would get ready later. Regina opted to go watch Emily to make sure she was safe and okay. She walked in the room and saw that Emily was standing on her balcony.

"Hey."

"Hi, mom. What happened?"

"Let's just say, it was a sign for you to come home."

"We still have the treaty and I have to-"

"We finished that already. I think you have spent enough time alone, so I was hoping to convince you to go on that date with Tyler when we get back."

"Mom," Emily whined.

"What? I have a right to know about your love life."

"I just don't know if I am ready."

"You can't make him wait forever. If I waited for Emma to make a move, you might have never been born. Go and live your life."

"Fine, but when are we meeting the ogres."

"Tomorrow. We have some time to you think you can show me your art skills?"

"I would love to." Emily made two sets of everything she had appear. Regina watched as Emily drew the sunset with pastels. She did it her own way with paints. Emily saw that her mother was enjoying this. The sunsets looked different from all the other because the sky transitioned from fire to water in mere seconds. Emily got a great idea from that, but she would wait. They worked very quickly to get the colors right. Emily finished first and then cast a spell on her art. Her painting changed between the firey sky to the light blue night with stars. She loved having powers to do this. Regina finished and looked over to see movement on the canvas. She watched as the colors changed and transitioned between moods. She then enchanted her own painting to do the same thing.

They skipped dinner and decided to have a little sleepover in Emily's room. Emily started to talk about Tyler because she was 16 and what else is there to talk about with the person who brought him up. Regina listened and heard the lightness in Emily's voice. She sounded so light and happy. She spoke of him like he was a god like person that passed her by chance. Emily then asked about the Regina and Emma love story. Regina laughed a little, but told it from the beginning. Emma and Regina clashed over Henry and were opposed at first. So many things happened along the way to cause both of them to hate each other, but somewhere along the way, they found love with one another. Regina said she stared to have feelings for Emma when they were about to leave Neverland. Emma was speaking to all the Lost Boys about having family. It showed that she knew what they wanted to have together. She saw the compassion of the Saviour talking to the boys. Emma fell in love with her before that. They were at the mines and Henry was stuck in there with Archie. Emma insisted that she should go down there because Henry needed Regina more. Emma said she saw all the love she had for Henry no matter what happened. They both seemed to find a way to work things out and it blossomed into something magical, as cheesy as that sounds. Regina was the one to ask Emma out and she was the one to propose. Emily laughed a little because she thought Emma would be the man in the relationship. Regina thought so as well, but she was taking too long.

They both fell asleep talking to each other. Regina was happy to talk with her daughter about things that felt important. Emily loved having someone to talk to about her confusing life. Emily was eager to spend some time with Tyler. She was hoping that she would date him soon and her mother pushed her in the right direction.

Regina was the first to wake up the following morning. She saw that Emily was still asleep, so she watched her daughter look calm and serene. She started to stroke her hair and could see that Emily was in complete bliss at that moment. Regina kept like that until Emily's eyes started to flutter open. The first ting Emily saw was the smiling face of Regina in front of her.

"Morning."

"Good Morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

"Well. What about you?"

"I was completely relaxed."

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You looked at me while I was sleeping like I was the most precious thing in the whole world. I have bed head, so I don't see that happening."

"You are the most precious thing to me. You look adorable with bed head."

"Can you not say things like that in front of other people. I have a reputation to uphold as a warrior."

"Okay. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I was hoping for pancakes and berries." Regina waved her hand and it appeared in her hand. "Thanks. What is the plan for today?"

"We will see the ogres at one and then we are going to go home so you can have a dinner date with Tyler tonight. I will keep Snow out of it, so you don't feel uncomfortable, but I will be spying so don't do anything I don't want to see."

"Okay. I need to get all my armor on and then I will meet you at the meeting spot. I was hoping to run there, so I don't have to worry about being late. I seem to have inherited that trait from Emma."

Regina laughed. "I would think so. I will see you around one, so don't do anything without one of us there."

"Got it. See you." Emily used her magic and had her armor on. She used her wolf speed to get to the meeting spot. She was 4 hours early, but she seemed ready to do something. Regina was left to be around everyone else until one.

Emily went back to her kingdom so she could talk with Tyler. "TYLER! Where are you?"

"Emily? What are you doing back?"

"I was hoping that we could do that dinner date tonight."

"Sure. When should I come and get you."

"I will find you, just be ready with two horses."

"Sure thing. Thanks for giving me a chance."

"No problem. It seems like I need to do it now or I won't get a chance later. I have to go, but I will see you later today." Emily ran back to the meeting spot. She took about 3 hours round trip. She was then standing in front of Snow and Regina. Regina had a look that was a mix of worry and amusement. Snow had a look of pure mischief.

"Well, I thought you would have been here, but it seems like you ran off to speak with your boyfriend," Regina said.

"He is not my boyfriend and I am still here early. How did you know I went to see Tyler?"

"Snow got a message from Emma saying she saw you talking to Tyler today. Snow then told me and I pieced it together. Emma was disappointed that she couldn't talk to you, but you ran away with wold speed."

"I had to get here on time. Where is everyone else?"

"They are coming any minute. I used my magic and they are all taking horseback to look more diplomatic. So, can I ask about Tyler, or are we going to pretend he does not exist?"

"He is not part of this equation right now. You can pester me when I leave on the date later today."

"Deal. We have around an hour to do something, so would you and Snow like to have some target practice. I know you are fine, but Snow needs to get better with her speed."

Emily laughed at this. Snow looked fake offended because she knew that was right. Emily helped her out and in an hour, Snow was just as fast as Emily. The ogres then came marching through the forest. Mal, Katherine and Aurora arrived while Emily was helping Snow.

"General Krieg. It looks like we are finally ending this war," Regina spoke.

"So it has, Queen Regina. My knight Sir Berg will be used in the blood oath."

"My knight Ser Emily will be used in the oath. It seems like you have already gone over this agreement."

"We have. It looks better than we could have imagined, so thank you for that."

"Sure. If it keeps our people safe, I am glad to be so generous. Are we ready to being the ceremony?"

"Yes."

Emily and Berg stepped up to the center line. They joined hands and recited the words of the peace. Berg was to start because his people are ht ones who surrendered. "I, Sir Berg of the Ogre clan, vow to abide by all the rules outlined in this treaty. If anyone shall break these rules, I would die an honorable death to ensure the safety and survival of my people. Do you accept these words, Ser Emily?"

"I do, Sir Berg. I, Ser Emily of the Enchanted Forest, vow to abide by all the rules outlined int his treaty. If anyone breaks these rules, I would die an honorable death to ensure the safety and survival of my people. Do you accept these words, Sir Berg?"

"I do, Ser Emily. Now we seal our bond in blood." Each knight cut their hand and placed a significant amount in a golden chalice. Regina and General Krieg both walked over to it and enchanted it with a gift. Regina provided flowers from the north shore and General Krieg provided magic beans. After that, both warriors drank from the chalice and were now tied to the treaty.

"The treaty is done and now we must part. Thank you, Your Majesties, for the generosity and kindness."

"You are very welcome, general. Now, we must get home. I hope to have another conversation soon." Regina sounded almost sickly sweet. Krieg bowed and then left with the rest of his tribe. Regina said her farewells and used her magic to take Emily, Snow and herself home.

"Emily, you have a little time before your date, so I hope you find something nice to wear," Snow spoke.

"I will, now I need to steal my mom to help me."

"Wait? You want me to help you get ready?"

"Yes. It's my first date and I think my mother should help me. Also, get Emma on the way."

Regina walked to find Emma, while Emily went to her room to start freaking out. Emma was in the throne room looking over some documents. Regina smirked because she looked like she was still the sheriff.

"Seems like some things don't change."

"Regina!" Emma sprang up and kissed her with passion. Regina melted into the kiss and broke away for air. "How is everything? Where is Emily?"

"She is getting ready for her date and wanted me to come fetch you. She thinks that her mothers should see her off on her first date."

"i would love to. We have one hour to get her all ready." Emma pulled Regina down the hallways, while Regina was laughing at Emma's eagerness to pick out an outfit for a date. If only she used this much energy when they were first dating.


	25. Second Encounter

Emily was going through everything she owned. She tried on every single dress she could, but didn't like any of them, so she went to look at jumpsuits she owned. She never wore any of them because she was always training, but now seemed like as good of time as ever. She found a nice red one and a blue one to pick from when both her mothers barged into her room. Regina looked at the outfit choices and was a little skeptical about not wearing a dress, but thought that they would at least be decent. The colors also did look nice with Emily's skin tone. Emma was looking at both of them, but decided to make an altercation to the blue one. The blue jumpsuit was two shades with the lighter as the top and the pants were a darker shade. Emma used some last minute magic to have a black swan show up as a broach. Emily laughed slightly and Regina was a mix of disgust and amusement at the gesture. Regina worked with hair and makeup for the remaining time.

It was about an hour when Emily was ready. Her jumpsuit was on and her hair was in a nice braid because of her long hair and she had a smoky eye look. Her lips were red and she looked a lot like Regina did on her first date with Emma.

"You, my dear, look breathtaking."

"Thanks, mom. Thank you so much for helping me get ready. I really have to go, so I will see you later."

"Stay out as long as you like, but do come home. Don't spend the night. No kissing on the first date..."

"Mom, I know how to date. I am leaving before you get anymore ideas. I will tell you about it when I get back."

"Alright, have fun with Tyler."

Emily left both her mothers in her room. She started to walk out to the barracks, when a horse came running towards her with someone riding on it's back. Someone wearing gold armor on a white horse. The cliché was now officially used. A knight riding one the back of a white stallion. Emily then saw a horse as black as night riding behind. The horses stopped right in front of her and the knight's helmet was removed. Tyler's face was shown.

"My knight in shining armor," Emily teased. "Did you really just use the oldest cliché of all time?"

"I had to do it at least once. I will never be able to really save you, so might as well make one hell of a first impression. You steed awaits you and I am taking you to the lake."

Emily hopped onto the other horses back and followed as Tyler led the way. She watched as all the scenery passed by and it was beautiful. The light shown through the trees and made it brighten with a soft glow. Tyler stopped at this spot that was by the shoreline and a picnic was set up. She gave a skeptical look to Tyler and she just helped her down. She sat by the edge of the water on the blanket and looked at the selection of foods in front of her. There were many fruits and some chicken with bread and spreads. She liked that it was something small and simple.

"I forgot to mention earlier that you look spectacular."

"Thank you. You look rather dashing in that armor, but please tell me you are not going to be wearing that for the whole date."

"Don't worry. I am wearing a suit underneath all of this. A date in armor is not to my liking. I hope you serve yourself because I need to take all this armor off."

"I will. Hurry up because I would like to talk to my date tonight."

Tyler walked away in his armor. Emily started to serve herself. She ate her food as she lost herself in the calmness of nature. She always felt more at home when she was out in the open. It was probably the inner wolf. She didn't even notice that Tyler had returned to her while she was zoned out.

"Beautiful isn't it. Not as beautiful as you, but still very beautiful."

"I love being outdoors."

"I know. That is why I planned our date this way. I have been looking forward to this for a while and I am glad you gave me a chance."

"As am I. I want to get to know you because you already know me better than most."

"Alright. Fire away."

"Why did you choose me? Out of every woman in the kingdom, what are you choose me?"

"Your strength and determination. Most woman are afraid to speak up, but you do so with pride. You always look for the best in people and I admire that. You are also one of the hottest people I have ever seen. I was so excited when we actually started to talk."

"Thank you. Now..." Emily questioned Tyler for the rest of their date. He told her all these stories and they laughed so much. They both had a wonderful time together. They didn't even care that the sun had gone down. They didn't want this moment to end, but Emily knew she had to get home or Regina would blow a fuse. They both walked back to the castle with their horses. Tyler said she should go sleep and he would deal with the horse care.

"Thank you for this amazing evening. I would love to do this again soon."

"As would I. Farewell, milady. I will see you tomorrow for training."

"Thank you my knight." They both laughed at how ridiculous they were acting. "Night, Tyler. I will see you later."

"Night, Em. Sweet Dreams."

Emily walked back to her room. It was late, but she wasn't surprised to see both her mothers up and waiting for her. She shook her head because she was about to be bombarded with many questions. So, before her mothers could get in anything edgewise, she started to speak first.

"I had a great night. He took me to the lake and we ate as a picnic. He showed up in gold armor and on a white horse so he could be my hero for one day. It was so cliché and so endearing. We talked the whole time and laughed so much. It was a magical and romantic evening with Tyler and we hope to do so again sometime. There was no kissing, so don't worry about that. So, that is basically everything, so please don't bother me with the onslaught of questions I am about to receive."

"That's wonderful, honey," Regina said. "I am glad you had a great night. I wanted you to take tomorrow off from training because I wanted to do some things with you."

"Sure thing. Now, can you leave so I can sleep tonight?"

Emma and Regina left the room and Emily collapsed on the bed from exhaustion, but a good type of exhaustion. She was thinking about all the things she can do. She isn't bound to anyone or anything so she is basically free from everyone. She was thinking about what her whole life holds for her. She never thought about the future, but she was now and she fell asleep to the thoughts of the future.

Emily woke up early and started to do some more sketches when Regina walked in. "Morning, dear."

"Morning. What are we going to do today?"

"Just a mother-daughter relax day. I wanted to walk around and lounge in the gardens and hopefully plan your birthday party."

"I didn't know I was getting a birthday party."

"You must dear. It is the day after tomorrow and I want to know what you want. Of course, it won't be some gigantic thing because I know you hate large parties. How about we invite some of you friends from you village?"

"I didn't have many friends, but there are some. Also, some of the guards."

"Sounds lovely. Can I have a list of people to invite and they will receive invites within the hour?"

"Actually, I want to invite them personally. No one has really seen me for a while so it would be a nice surprise."

"Sure. We can do that after we have breakfast. I don't think I have ever made you breakfast."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Apple cinnamon pancakes with fruit and maybe coffee. I can do that as you get dressed in something casual for our outing."

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

Regina walked out of the room to the kitchen to do some of her own cooking. Emily went to her closet and looked for a nice shirt and shorts. She was not really a fan of anything besides casual wear, so there are a lot of options. She choose the clothes she arrived in to wear. They were a simple white short with some black pants. She was looking at all of the fancy things she has and deduced that none of them are appropriate for this occasion. Regina entered with a tray of food that was enough for two. Emily saw that there was indeed pancakes fruit and coffee mugs.

Regina set the tray down on the chaise and looked at Emily's choice of outfit. She was confused and then realization hit her.

"That's the outfit I met you in."

"It is. I thought my friends would like some familiarity instead of some big dress and me acting like royalty."

"But you are royalty."

"They don't know that. I just want them to treat me the same as they always do."

"Okay, but I am going to meet them."

"Of course. Now can we eat? I am so hungry."

Regina laughed and sat by the tray. She was happy that her daughter was enthusiastic over something after all these incidents. They both has a silent conversation, so it wasn't that surprising when they both got up at the same time. They seemed to have the same natural instinct to do the same thing and it was very domestic. They both got into the carriage to take Emily to her old village. They looked upon it and was mortified about what they saw. They saw that the housed were being rebuilt and so many people were sitting on the side of the road, begging.

"Oh my god," Regina said.

"I guess that's what happens after the Ogre's war."

"Emily, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I am just hoping my friends are okay."

They walked deeper into the village and Emily started to run towards some people. She engulfed them into a hug, as Regina walked slowly behind them. There were three gilts that looked around the same age as Emily and looked almost like siblings, but they couldn't be. She walked a little closer and then the girls noticed there. They all went into a low bow and Regina chuckled under her breath. Emily just stood there and didn't say anything. She wanted to milk this moment. Regina decided to talk.

"Oh, girls, you don't have to do that."

"But you're the queen," one of them said.

"Wait, why isn't, Em, bowing?" Another one asked.

"Em, you need to bow to our queen," the last one said.

"You three need to relax," Emily said. "Mom, I would like to introduce you to my friends, Anica the first one, Gabby the second one, and Lulu is the last one. Girls, this is my mother Regina."

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled in unison.

"You found your mother," Anica asked. "Sweetie, that's huge. When did you find out and how? What are you doing here if you are a princess?"

"I found out when I went to the Amy. A Loy has happened and I can't tell it right now. I wanted to ask if you all wanted to come to by birthday party the day after tomorrow."

"We would love to, but we can't get any transportation without money," Gabby said.

"I can handle that," Regina started to say. "You can all come to the castle with your families today and I will help rebuild the houses."

"You would do that for us," Lulu asked meekly.

"It is my job to look after my people and I will. It is also my responsibility to help my daughter's friends in any way that I can. So what do you say? Would you like to come to the castle for a little bit?"

"We would love to," Gabby said. "I need to tell my parents and then finish rebuilding the walls of my house before I leave. I am also sure that Anica and Lulu have to do the same thing."

They nodded and went their separate directions. Regina used her magic to start fixing houses. Emily then helped as well. She also made some food appear for all the villagers. It didn't take as long as people would think, but then something came out of the woods. At first it was a shadow that moved with other shadows, but then it started to whisper, or whisper for Emily. Emily heard this and recognized it anywhere. She turned and saw the Dark One darkness going towards Regina. Emily screamed and sent a beam of light magic away. It disappeared and then Emily looked to her mom. They both stood in fear and kept looking between each other and where thud darkness was.

"Mom, what the hell?"

"That, my dear, is where you will end up if we don't leave soon."


	26. Goodbye For Now

Emily and her friends got in the carriage to get back to the castle. Regina used her magic to teleport herself and the parents to the castle. Emily was looking out the window cautiously. It didn't get past any of her friends, so there was a short interrogation session. They would be the typical questions that nosey best friends would ask. Emily was glad to have a distraction and some people that understand where she is coming home. The ride wasn't long and the teens arrived to see their parents were waiting for them. Regina addressed everyone and gave some directions to their rooms.

"The girls are more than welcome to stay in Emily's room, while I have separate rooms for all the parents. I can take you there, while the girls get settled in. This is only a temporary living arrangement because I know most of you would like to return home."

The parents nodded and followed Regina inside. Emily took her friends to the training area so she could show off. What she was not expecting was to get involved in a fight with both Tyler and Neal against her. This was not fair, but she wasn't willing to back down. Emily was basically against tag teaming. She did manage to hold them off, before she was pinned by Tyler. All of Emily's friends whistled and hollered, as she glared at them Tyler chuckled and helped her up. He kissed her cheek and left with Neal.

"Emily, who was that?"

"His name is Tyler. Gabby, before you say anything else, we just started dating, so don't get too excited."

That did absolutely nothing to stop the hollers that came from her friends. She was telling them to shut up and it seemed to work when Emma came walking by. Emma slung an arm over Emily's shoulder to speak with her.

"Hey, Em. So, these are the honored guests?"

"Yes, ma, so please be nice. This is Anica, Gabby, and Lulu. We lived in the village together as friends and they are the few friends I had."

"What about Amelia?"

"Amelia was like a sister to me, so that was a bit of a different situation. Where is she?"

"She is with Tyler. She has been wanted to speak with you."

"Tell her to met me in my room and we can talk then. I need to get these three settled in."

"Sure, if you need me give a shout."

"I will. Bye, ma. Love you."

"Love you, too." Emma walked away and looked at all the soldiers. Emily walked into the castle with her friends in tow. The four girls walked to Emily's bedroom and started to get everything situated. Emily's bed was going to be for her friends, while she would sleep on the lounge chair. She never got to spoil them, so this was a perfect opportunity. They all started to talk about what has been going on. Anica is going to be opening a book shop to help educate people. Lulu is going into the medical field to provide significant help to the world. Gabby was planning on becoming a street performer; travelin the world, seeing new places, while doing something she loves to do. Emily wanted to be head of the guard, naturally, but she also wanted to get involved in politics. She was always good at sorting out differences with compromises, so she could do that for a living. They then started to talk about their love lives. By that, they made fun of Emily for having a boyfriend that was not as ripped as she was. She laughed at that because she didn't care for muscles. Emily cared that the guy understands the importance for her to be ripped. They also bugged her about the first date and kisses and training. Emily went though all of it in great detail. They all started to laugh at some point and it was uncontrollable, until they heard a lot of other voices laughing.

The four girls followed the sound and found that all the parents were in the living room, laughing about something. Regina noticed there was another presence in the room and looked to find all the girls.

"Speak of the devils. Emily, why didn't you tell me about your time in the village?"

"You never asked."

"Well, I just heard some stories about your actions and I am not surprised at this."

"What would those actions be?"

"You were a nerdy hunter. You constantly were reading books, but was always training to be in the army. Apparently you were so distracted that you almost hit some kid with one of your arrows."

"There is a story to go with that. His name is Armaan and he is known to annoy people. I was reading about the history of the land when he started to talk about all this random information. I knew where her was. He stood right in front of my target. I was aiming the arrow to miss his head and hit the bulls-eye. He saw what I was doing and started to scream like a maniac like I was going to kill him. He kept moving, so when I release my arrow, it narrowly missed him. I knew what I was doing and I intentionally shot the arrow, but I had wide margins before he started to scream. Even these three let me shoot things off of them."

"I see. Well, please do not shoot at people while you are training."

"I can't make promises. After my previous experience with everyone, I might just start firing warning shots."

"Don't do that. Anyways, aren't there more people you need to invite?"

"Yes. Do I have to ask the family? I know they are coming, but some people require you to ask everyone no matter what."

"You don't have to do that. Just ask the friends, also Amelia is looking for you."

"So I've heard. I will see you later." Emily ran off and left her friends with her mother. Not the smartest move on her part, but it was something. She ran to Tyler and Amelia to invite them. Tyler was preoccupied, so she went to Amelia.

"There you are, I have been looking all over the castle for you."

"Sorry, A. Gabby, Anica, and Lulu are here."

"Awesome. I haven't seen them in forever. We need to talk."

"If this is your protective sister speech about Tyler, you don't have to-"

"This isn't about Tyler. This is about you."

"What?"

"You are in danger. The Dark One is after you. Your destiny lies in another world, where we don't exist. When it happens, you must not fight it, but say goodbye to the people you love most."

"What the hell? A, I am not going to die."

"I never said it was death. I just said it was a different world. Now, I will tell Tyler you invited us to your birthday party in two days. He is going to be so excited for this. He needed an excuse to get you something, so this will be perfect. So, as I said, you will be taken to another world and we will not be real."

"Okay. I need to go and sort all of tis out. You are just being weird."

"Foresight, dear. Anyways, you have a party to plan."

Emily ran back to the living room and it looked like no one had moved since she left earlier. Her mother was giving her a look that signified she knew something bad and she was going to use it. Whatever is bad can't be worse than what might happen to her, so it wasn't really going to affect her.

"Anica tells me that one of your coaches thought you were sisters."

"Yes. Ms. Sahu thought that Anica, Lulu, and I are all related because we look similar. Gabby wasn't there for that, but she would have been closely related to Lulu. Is there any other embarrassing things that are going to happen to me or is that the bulk of it."

"There are so many things that I am going to use later. Now, dinner is about to be served so I suggest we all make our way to the next room and continue this conversation."

Everyone moved to the next room and still began to talk. Snow and David were already sitting, while Neal and Henry were running in at the same time. It seemed like Henry spent almost all day with Neal. Emma walked in and kissed Regina's cheek. They all started to talk about Emily and all of her actions since they have known her. Emily was absolutely notified about what was going on. Her two families were sharing stories. Soon, Ruby and Granny joined in on the embarrassment and Emily was glowing red from all of the stories. From when she was a baby to being pinned down an hour ago.

"How did Tyler manage to pin you?"

"Mom, Neal and Tyler were tag teaming against me, so there was no way I could have won fairly."

"Who said you have to play fair? You have magic, Neal is your slightly older uncle and Tyler is your boyfriend, so he shouldn't mind."

"I don't like using magic when fighting. Anyways I am going to turn in for the night, so I can start to plan my 17th birthday with all my families together. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Emily gave everyone hugs and gave Regina a kiss goodnight before heading back to her room. She fell asleep within an hour. Nothing was waking her up, but some strange whispers were around her. She thought they were her friends talking, but then realized that the vocal patterns are different than her friends. She looked around and saw that her friends were all silent. She kept listening to the voices. They were taunting her with power and freedom. She followed the sound outside, where she found Emma.

"Emma?"

"Emily? What are you doing up?"

"Voices"

"Wait, you hear them to!"

"Yes?"

"This is bad. Only Dark Ones can hear the voices of the dagger."

"I know, but I think it goes deeper than that. Can you get mom? I think she might have a better understanding about what is going on."

Emma waved her hand and a disoriented Regina in a nightgown came into view. "Emma, you could have called for me, instead of summoning me."

"Emily needs you help. She hears the voices."

"You both hear the voices?"

"Yes," both E's said in unison.

"We need to get Emily out of here now."

"Why?" Before Regina could respond, Emily was surrounded by darkness. The thing that takes away innocence is claiming it's newest member to a distinguished club."

* * *

"Regina, is that-"

"Yes. Emma, that is the darkness and Rumple is to blame."

"What do we do?"

"We need to eager. Rumplestiltskin I summon thee!"

A cloud of black smoke appeared with a smirking imp. "Hello, dears."

"You twisted little imp. You are dooming our child."

"On the contrary dear. I am saving her. Emily is supposed to do this as her destiny. She has lived this life and she is moving to the next."

"She is only a child."

"Yes, but she will be the same in the other world. I said I want to make a deal with her and I will. Her life for everyone. If she leaves you are all saved and will meet her, but not know her. This will all be a dream to her and she will be happy. You will all be together, but she won't know this life."

"How could you do this?! She is my daughter and you are taking her away!"

"I am actually helping an alternate you. This world is one I know. You and Miss. Swan are married, you have Henry, and are very close to the Charming's. You live back in the modern world and so does everyone else. This is after the first curse was broken and no other adventures take place. You two want another child, but are both infertile, so you adopt. You will be adopting Emily when she appears in this world and she will be happy."

"Why does she have to leave? There should be another her in that world."

"I didn't make the rules. That is the way it is, so I am going to make sure Emily makes it to her destiny in one piece." Rumple walked to the blackness and slid the dagger to Emily. He gave her a small nod and she knew what she had to do. Before she did anything she spoke.

"Mom, Ma, I love you both so much. We will be together and I will be happy. I am going to miss you, but I am fulfilling the end of my destiny in this world. I don't want to leave, but I have to. Never forget how much I love you and never forget all these times together. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"Baby," Regina said, "You are the strongest person I know. I don't want you to go, but you have to. I will always love you and we will never forget you."

Emma continued. "You have inspired so many people at such a young age. Make sure to make us and Henry happy while you are there. I love you. _We_ love you."

With that, Emily took the dagger and shoved it into the darkness. It consumed her and she was gone like Emma was when she became the Dark One. She was sucked through a portal by a vortex of darkness. The only thing remaining was a note and the dagger that read _Emily Swan-Mills._ Emma and Regina picked up the note and Regina collapsed at the words.

I am a child.  
I am flawed.  
I was orphaned.  
I found family.  
I found home.  
I found love.  
I love my moms and brother.  
I love my friends.  
I love my boyfriend and his sister.  
I love my fairytale.  
I will always love them all.  
I may be odd, but I am normal.  
I am nerdy, and strong.  
I am weak, but brave.  
I am everything people think and more.  
I am special.  
I am unique.  
I am Sky.  
I am Emily.  
 **I am me and nothing and no one can change that.**

The finally words of Emily Remma Swan-Mills lies in the hand of her family. The people that would always love her.

 **A/N: Okay. I am sorry to end this chapter on such a sad note, but the last chapter will be happy. This is the second to last chapter and the final one will be in our world. Thanks for the support through all of this. -HW**


	27. New Beginnings

Emily Wyatt woke up in her bed at the group home she was at. She was currently in Boston, but was told she could be adopted any day. She is 13 right now, turning 14 tomorrow, and has been through it all. The beatings from foster parents, the rejection, the starvation. She had every reason to give up, but didn't. She moved on and she fought and she is doing well. Her social worker, Olivia, was at the front door. Emily grabbed her jacket and said goodbye to her friends. Gabriela, Annie, and Lilith were sad to see her go, but knew it was for the best. She said goodbye to her caretaker Eugenia and left with Olivia.

* * *

Emily was sitting in an office for the agency. She hasn't been there much, but some things never change. Olivia was talking on the phone with someone, while Emily was drawing. She was sketching out this crazy dream she had last night. These two women were her mothers and she ad a brother. She had magic and was able to use it. She had some friends and a boyfriend. She was also a warrior and a princess with a huge family. She seemed happy then. She was almost done drawing one of her mother's as Olivia called for her. Emily walked to her and was silently led into a room with two women and a boy.

"Emily, I would like you to meet the family that wants to adopt you. This is Emma and Regina with their son Henry."

"Hi."

"Hello, Emily. We are so glad that we are adopting you. Would you like to come to our house?"

Emily nodded and walked behind her new "family" to a black Mercedes and a yellow Volkswagen bug. Emily got in the Mercedes, as well as the women she was assuming was Regina because she acted to regal as her name suggests. Emma and Henry got into the bug and dove off. The first few minutes were filed with silence, until Regina spoke.

"I heard this is you first time going to Maine."

"Yes."

"I am sure you will love it there."

Emily was silent. She was an incredibly shy person. She rarely would speak out during her classes. Her grades were great to her standards and she was called an athletic nerd. Her slim body was perfect for sports and she was top of her class. She had been running and swimming when she could. The ride continued in silence before it was sundown and the stars came out. Emily loves astronomy, so then she started to open up. Emily was speaking out loud about all the constellations and planets out that night. Regina listened, though she had no idea what Emily was talking about. They got to Storybrooke in no time after the stars. They pulled up to the mansion driveway and Emily stared wide-eyed at it. It was huge, not like big house, but like huge enough to have servants if they wanted to.

"Come along, Emily. I think you would like to get settled in you new room. Tomorrow I am going to take you shopping, so you can decorate it yourself." Emily went inside and it was grand scale opening. Se followed Regina to the bedroom that was going to be hers. It was also big and she would get to decorate it.

"Thank you so much."

"It was no trouble, dear. We are glad that you are going to a part of our family."

"Sorry about being so quiet. I'm just not used to having people look about for me."

"It's fine dear. I have a feeling you'll warm up to us."

* * *

And that she did. The next week was a little awkward, but by the time school started again, Emily had been completely involved in family life. Regina showed Emily around the town and around her office space. Emily found that it was a very nice and simple town to live in. Emily started school and was getting the highest scores she could. Regina noticed this and asked if she could be moved up another grade. Emily was much more at home then. She was actually learning and was still getting good grades. Henry is now a grade above her, but sometimes asks for help on his homework. Emily has been doing so much around the town. She has volunteered at the animal shelter, library, diner, hospital, school, even at the city hall. She did not go to the Sheriff's station often, unless it was to eat lunch with Emma. Emily was told to never go near the pawnshop, so she avoided it like the plague. She was curious as to why, but didn't want to upset her family.

One day, Emily decided to rebel a little and went into the pawnshop. She was then greeted by this old man wearing a suit. "Hello, dearie, I am Mr. Gold. Is there anything you were looking for?"

"No, sir. I was just looking around. I have never been in here before and I wanted to see what you had."

"Well, I have many things. I collect rare items. I didn't get you name."

"My name is Emily."

"Emily, what a lovely name. I think I might have something for you." Mr. Gold walked to the back and came back with four vials of some liquid. "These are for you and your mothers. The fourth one can be given to Regina after she drinks it. You might want to place it in their food or drink to mask the aftertaste."

"Okay. Thanks, but I don't know why I would need these."

"You will see. Now you should get home to your family."

"How did you know who my family was?"

"I know many things. Have a nice day."

"You too." Emily ran home to make up for her slight detour. She arrived home in time and since she already finished all her homework, she was planning on helping with dinner later. Regina arrived home at exactly 5 and started dinner. Emily was making the salad, when she sprinkled the three vials into the salad. Emma ate the salads because Regina told her too, while Henry would eat some other form of vegetable. Regina ate salad because that was all she really ate. Dinner was served and they all ate. Once the salad was gone, the magic started to take effect. Henry had gone to his room to finish reading a comic book or finish his video games. All three women gained back their memories from their past life.

"Mom? Ma? What happened? I remember leaving the two of you."

"You did. This is another version of us, hence why you are younger and aren't the dark one," Regina said.

"I missed you."

"So did we. How did this happen"

"It looks like Rumple kept his promise. He gave me the memory potion. I also have another vial for you to replicate to give to other people."

"I see. Well, I am glad that you did break a rule this time. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, moms. I will love you for all my lives."

 **A/N: That is the end to my fan fiction. This was the first time I have ever published a story, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for the support. If you have any suggestions, I am more than happy to look at them. -HW**


End file.
